


Naruto: The Devilish Sage

by Plasma_Assassin



Category: Highschool DxD (Anime), Naruto
Genre: Character Death, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, How Do I Tag, Minor Character Death, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Violence, issei has a harem, naruto has a harem, naruto is born in dxd world
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 12:35:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 70,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17224208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plasma_Assassin/pseuds/Plasma_Assassin
Summary: Born as the youngest of the Gremory line, and without the Bael Power of Destruction flowing through his veins; Naruto is thrown to the sidelines while Rias is given the attention. But thats fine, with a wonderful peerage and the drive to prove himself. Naruto climbs his way to the top.





	1. The beginning of a Sage

If asked, Naruto’s family would find it difficult to give any specifics about Naruto in any capacity. This would be because in the first ten years of his life he was almost completely overshadowed by his twin sister, Rias Gremory. This wasn’t completely without reason though as Rias’ latent power gained through her mothers side of the family, the Power of Destruction had shown very early in her life and many of her family members dedicated all their free hours to helping her master it. They had spent far too much money on property reconstruction and renovation.

In the present day a ten year old Naruto stared at his older brother, Sirzechs Lucifer in confusion. Standing at 4’7, his spiky Blood Red hair tilting slightly with his head while his purple eyes, reminiscent of his mother sparkled in confusion. In his hands he held a thick book and he was in track pants and a short sleeved shirt with a collar that had a splotch of ink on it.

“What is this?” Naruto asked in confusion. His soft voice thick with confusion.

In front of him stood a nervously shuffling Blonde girl around the same age as him. Wearing a fairly dirty and torn kimono, oh, did I forget to mention the fox ears and one fluffy tail she also had?

“I got her so that she could be your first peerage member” Sirzechs said cheerily to try and mask his nervousness at nearly forgetting about his only brother while getting his sister and rare and hopefully powerful nekoshou for her peerage.

Of course the current Lucifer did feel bad about that. And giving his brother a one-tailed kitsune in such a condition due to being the only one he could find on such a short notice that fit his criteria.

“H-hello” coughing lightly and trying to conceal her blush she continued “I am Natsumi, it is nice to meet you. I hope to be a good member of your peerage” She said respectfully, even while fidgeting slightly.

Naruto looked over the girl and her dirty appearance. Rummaging through his pocket he found what he was looking for and grabbed out a Queen piece. Sirzechs looked at his brother in surprise, for a one-tailed Kitsune he thought his brother would go with a Pawn not a Queen!

Still speaking in a soft tone he instructed Natsumi on what to do and resurrected her into his Queen. After the piece was absorbed into her body he helped her onto her feet and with a brief nod to his brother lead her to his room in a far corner of the second floor and closed the door behind them.

Looking around in astonishment, Natsumi noticed the amount of space and how many books and scrolls lined the walls. On one far wall was what appeared to be a study desk with papers and random trinkets such as small stones and medallions. Moving closer to get a better look to satisfy her curiosity she noted how his handwriting looked both messy and organised at the same time.

“This is my notes on the differences between iron from the human world and the Underworld. I am interested to see if there are any developments” Naruto’s voice sounded out from besides her, the sudden appearance making her yelp and jump back.

Staring at her quizzically he held out a pair of safety goggles “Would you like to help?” Blushing in embarrassment at her earlier reactions she meekly nodded and grabbed the plastic glasses.

** XXXxxxXXX **

Grayfia Lucifage was an extremely beautiful silver haired devil. The strongest queen of any peerage and wife of Sirzechs Lucifer. She wore a very form fitting maids outfit as she saw herself as a maid for Sirzechs. Quirking an eyebrow as her husband and king teleported into his office she spoke up.

“How did he take your ‘gift’?” She asked respectfully as he sat down. Noticing his confused expression almost instantly, she spoke up “Is everything okay Sirzechs-sama?”

“Why would he use a Queen piece on a one-tailed kitsune?” Sirzechs mumbled to himself.

Grayfia froze in the middle of pouring tea for her King and though she did quickly recover she thanked her lucky stars that he didn’t notice and only moments after placing a cup of tea in front of him, excused herself and left the room. Heading quickly, but formally and properly, to Naruto’s room.

‘Sirzechs-sama may have stopped me from training Rias’ Queen piece but nothing was said about Naruto-sama’s. I will make sure she is a Queen worthy of a Satan’s brother’ Grayfia thought as she reached Naruto’s room.

Standing up straight she politely knocked on her door and heard a feminine voice mutter something similar to “I’ll get it” and then the door opened to show a short blonde kitsune girl who seemed intimidated by her presence.

“C-can I help you?” She tried to ask politely but her own shyness made it seem a bit less polite than she may have been going for.

“That’s good, a solid base for me to work with” Grayfia mumbled to herself “Greetings. I am the Queen of Naruto-sama’s older brother. Do you happen to know that Naruto-sama’s brother is a very important figure to Devilkind?” Natsumi meekly nodded “And that Naruto-sama himself is from a very influential family?” Natsumi nodded again but this time less confidently in her knowledge “Due to these factors I would like to teach you how to be a proper Queen for Naruto-sama. I will also be training you to grow stronger physically, mentally and magically as well so that you can be the best Queen possible” Grayfia said, offering to teach the young girl. When the young girl opened her mouth to reply the silver haired Queen quickly held a hand up to stop her.

“Discuss the offer with your King first. That is my first lesson” Grayfia instructed.

Nodding in confirmation the kitsune girl shut the door and after a minute or two of mumbled words that Grayfia couldn’t make out the door opened again to show not only Natsumi but also Naruto.

“Naruto-sama, I believe you have heard of the offer I gave your Queen?” Grayfia asked as she mentally took note of Natsumi’s nervous shuffling at being stuck between her King and the intimidating Queen.

“I have. I certainly wasn’t expecting the proposal but I have no problem handing Natsumi to you occasionally. How often do you believe you can train Natsumi?” The soft spoken boy asked.

“Once every 2-4 weeks for 24 hours at a maximum. Though I am pleasantly surprised you agreed so easily Naruto-sama” Grayfia commented.

“Yes, well. I have seen how a Queen can act when given complete freedom and absolutely no discipline” Naruto said, thinking about his sister’s Queen: Akeno.

Grayfia nodded silently, knowing the girl in question that he was refering to while poor Natsumi looked subtly between the two in confusion.

“I currently have no duties for the next 12 hours of the day. If you do not mind I can begin Natsumi’s training immediately” Grayfia supplied, upon receiving a nod from Naruto she silently lead Natsumi away from the boys room while said boy went back inside.

**XXXxxxXXX**

Arriving at a small meadow outside the Gremory Mansion, Grayfia had Natsumi stand in front of her while she used a basic spell she had learnt long ago to summon a magic chalk. Said item allowing her to write on the air like it was a solid surface.

“Now Natsumi, I understand that at first these lessons may seem intimidating but eventually you will thank me for making you a worthy Queen” Grayfia started off the lesson, continuing as the kitsune girl nervously nodded.

“Now, how much do you understand about being a Queen to a devil peerage?” Grayfia inquired.

Gulping in nervousness she spoke up “N-not much G-grayfia-sama” She internally berated herself for the stutter.

“Understood. A Queen is a King’s right hand. There ultimate partner and their closest confident. The traditional structure of a Peerage that many Devils have already forgotten is that each piece holds an important place, especially in combat. Within combat the pieces work as such; Pawns are generally, but not always, the quantity over quality warriors but can also act as secret trump cards if necessary, they are the most adaptable piece. The Rook is the “Tank” of a peerage, they can receive and deliver high amounts of physical and magical damage, though this increased strength means a decrease in speed and agility. Knights on the other hand suffer from the inverse problem. They have increased speed and agility but other than that their physical capabilities are lacklustre. Bishops are the “mages” of a peerage, their magical abilities are increased while their physical capabilities are kept the same or decreased to compensate” Pausing to make sure Natsumi was listening she continued “Finally the Queen piece, You and I. We have all of the increased attributes of the Rook, Knight and Bishop though in exchange for having all of the abilities increased they are increased to a lower level than an individual piece. An example is if a Queen and Rook have equal physical strength before being reincarnated, after they reincarnate they will both have increased strength but the Rook will be far stronger” Grayfia explained. Looking toward Natsumi to make sure she understood.

Natsumi nodded as she stared at the floating words that Grayfia had written while explaining as she tried to commit them to memory. Though she did notice that as Grayfia explained these things she seemed to genuinely enjoy doing so, a small smile now stuck on her features.

“Now as Naruto-sama’s right hand you will be in charge of his general wellbeing but also making sure that he is disciplined and does his work. If you’re lucky he will be the opposite of Sirzechs-sama and do his work without several severe consequences though if by chance Naruto-sama is the same I will teach you how to adequately deal with his lack of motivation, this is a generally well working method and there are others, though I wont teach you about some until you’re older” Grayfia instructed getting a shy nod from the girl “Now stand up” Natsumi scrambled to her feet “The first thing we will be working on is your confidence”

Natsumi gulped as Grayfia’s eyes twinkled

**XXXxxxXXX**

The next day Natsumi walked into Naruto’s room with ruffled clothes and hair, something which she scowled internally at- her hair was supposed to be beautiful and fluffy dammit! Only to see him sitting at his desk in the corner of his room with his feet propped up on his desk while writing in a notebook, apparently having not noticed her entrance.

“N-naruto-sama?” At her hesitant stutter she cursed but had to stifle a giggle as Naruto jumped in shock and nearly fell out of his chair and quickly took his feet off his desk.

“Ah, Natsumi, you’re back” He said softly as he tried to squash down the embarrassed blush that sprang up from her seeing him so informal.

“Indeed, Grayfia-san had to go back to her duties” She spoke, trying to stand up straight and speak professionally like Grayfia taught her to.

Naruto smiled lightly when he realised that Grayfia had already imprinted slightly onto Natsumi “You don’t need to be so formal, I may be your King but you’re also my right hand aren’t you?” He asked while smiling slightly and tilting his head to the side.

Natsumi yelped slightly as a large blush lit up her face as he did this.

“I-I w-will try not t-to be so formal. B-but may i-I ask you d-do t-the same? G-grayfia-san said i-I am s-supposed to be your g-greatest confidant” She stuttered with a bright red face.

“An eye for an eye?” Naruto questioned and nodded “I can try to do that, would you like to help?” He asked as he held up his notebook.

Walking over to him, Natsumi saw the page was full of names of different supernatural species from around the world.

“W-what is this for N-naruto-sama?” She questioned as she tried to smooth down her hair and fur so that she would look more presentable.

“I’m looking at potential new members for my peerage” Natsumi’s eyes widened at that.

“M-may I please borrow t-the notebook Naruto-sama? I-I would like t-to r-research the species y-you are looking a-at” Getting a gentle smile in return she felt the notebook rest in her palms and grabbing it carefully she smiled in return and began walking out of his room to visit the Gremory library.

“Please try to avoid my sisters Queen Akeno, she’s around our age with long black hair and purple eyes. She’s a bad influence” Natsumi nodded and softly closed the door behind her.

She quickly made her way to the library after having the embarrassingly ask a maid for guidance, her features set in stone, she was on a girl on a mission. She would, years later, thank Grayfia for not only instilling a strong protectiveness for her King but also for teaching her one of the most important lessons she would learn as a Queen; she was Naruto’s first and last line of defence, and she would burn before she failed him.


	2. A base of operations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto and Natsumi move up in the world, only slightly, but theyre still moving up.

Naruto sighed lowly as he scratched out a small paragraph he had written in his notebook, a new one as Natsumi was still holed up in the library after four hours. As he looked down at his desk and the sparking medallion that he had tried to research, the eye of Horus that on the medallion now had multiple cracks, even though the medallion itself was undamaged. The red haired boy sighed in annoyance as he threw the medallion in a small trashcan next to his desk and angrily ruffled his own hair before snapping the notebook shut and placing it on his desk and standing up.

 

“I can’t believe I broke it. An eye of Horus medallion” Naruto grumbled to himself as he walked out of his room, not having any particular location in mind as he walked through the halls “It took forever to get that medallion, I wanted to see if I could analyse it some more” He griped to himself.

 

As he walked down the marble halls of his families estate he heard a quiet curse and quirked an eyebrow as he walked towards the room he became even more intrigued as he realised it was his fathers office and that it was his father himself who cursed. Trying to peek into the office he cursed as he accidentally knocked it and froze in unexplainable fear as his father swung the door open with an annoyed expression before it softened as he noticed it was his son. Looking down he felt a twinge of guilt, not only at the slightly fearful expression his son was sporting, the one a child wore when they were caught snooping where they shouldn’t, but also because he realised that he had spent so much time as ‘Lord Gremory’ that he had forgotten to be ‘Zeoticus Gremory’ around his kids. With a heavy sigh he smiled down at Naruto and inwardly groaned in relief as Naruto’s fearful expression melted away as he awkwardly shuffled into the large office which he could only remember clearly being in once and could vaguely remember a few other occasions when he was younger. Looking around subtly, for a ten year old, he sat in the chair and fidgeted nervously, having not been around his father privately for well over two years at this point.

 

With a sigh Zeoticus spoke up “I assume you heard my……outburst” He began formally.

 

“I did” Naruto spoke softly as he tried not to stutter in front of his father.

 

“I assume you would like to know why?” upon receiving a nod the older man breathed out “I just realised that the lands we had been building warehouses on to store supplies are too close to the border of our territory for my liking and now I have to fund building new warehouses and the moving of all the supplies closer to the ‘capital’ of our territory, so to speak” He explained to his son who took a few more moments to process what his father had been saying before trying to look at the map from his sitting position.

 

Zeoticus couldn’t help it and let a few chuckles escape before clicking his fingers and using a simple spell to make the map levitate besides him so that Naruto could see it. Naruto meanwhile was amazed at the ease that his father used the spell, granted it was a simple one that even he could do quickly but his father activated it instantly!

 

Staring at the map for a few moments after snapping out of his thoughts he suddenly cocked his head to the side as a thought popped into his mind.

 

“What’s happening to the old warehouses?” he asked innocently.

 

“They’ll have to be abandoned unfortunately, luckily these weren’t the heavy duty warehouses we have by our house. Those cost a small fortune” The older man griped.

 

“C-could I use them” Upon realising that he had stuttered in front of his father, during one of the very few times he had actually spent quality time with him as well, he sat ramrod straight and somehow managed to both pale and turn as red as his hair.

 

“What would you use them for?” He asked his son sharply, wanting to know what his son had in mind but at the flinch he caused in his son he realised he had said it a tad _too_ sharply.

 

“i-I don’t know. I-I just didn’t want it t-to go to waste” He stuttered as he tried to keep his composure in front of his family, the voices of some of his old teachers ringing in his head that the Gremory’s were a very influential family and had to be composed at all times.

 

Zeoticus’ eyes softened and he felt his heart tug as he watched his son struggle to keep his composure. Standing up and walking over to Naruto he went to ruffle his hair comfortingly before freezing and drawing his hand back as a hitch in Naruto’s breathing sent a pang of guilt through his system.

 

“I’ll let you use them. Do you promise not to do anything bad?” He asked in a somewhat jovial tone, trying to lighten the mood but his face fell when he realised that Naruto thought he was being completely serious.

 

“I-I promise I won’t.” He stuttered as he slowly began to gather his composure back.

 

“Okay, I’ll talk to you later about it alright? I think Rias has Sona over for a playdate, why don’t you go say hi?” He suggested, his smile straining as Naruto rushed out of the room as fast as he could while trying to act formal.

 

As the door closed Zeoticus dropped into the chair Naruto had just been sitting in and sighed loudly while placing a hand over his face and looking at the ceiling.

 

‘ _Father of the century’_ He mentally drawled and as his gaze levelled back to his desk he glared at his work like it had personally destroyed everything he cared for.

 

** XXXxxxXXX **

 

In front of Rias’ room Naruto stood, having used the trek over from his fathers office to calm down and calmly knocked on the fancy wooden door. After a second Rias opened the door and upon realising it was him standing before her, looked at him in confusion. For his credit Naruto withstood Rias’ scrutiny without any visible effect but what got to him was the glint in Akeno’s eye that even having only known her for four months still sent shivers down his spine.

 

“Naruto? What are you doing here? Aren’t you usually holed up in your room?” She asked/teased and at Naruto’s grumbling and indignant glare giggled.

 

“I stopped by to see you, Father suggested it would be a good idea” None of the three girls noticed the hitch as he spoke about their father.

 

Rias scowled and tapped her foot angrily “Well be careful, Father has horrible judgement about what _is_ and _isn’t_ good” Having seen the tantrum that went with this line of thought Naruto wisely stayed silent though unfortunately Sona didn’t get the memo.

 

“Even if Raiser is deplorable it is still a very important marriage” She commented and the speed that Rias rounded on her made Akeno and Sona jump.

 

“Says you! You and Naruto managed to get out of _yours_ because you beat him at a chess game! I don’t have that lucky break!” She yelled.

 

“Rias try to calm down” Sona said calmly, a drop of sweat trailing down her cheek as a red aura started surrounding Rias.

 

“Calm down!? I have to marry that pig and unlike you Miss ‘My-parents-care-about-my-feelings’ mine don’t! I’ll be stuck in a stupid loveless marriage and lose my position as clan heir!” She screamed as her aura started to slowly eat away at everything around her.

 

Naruto slowly stepped back so he was well clear of her red aura and upon hearing Akeno warn Rias that she was about to destroy her favourite teddy followed by the sound of tearing and an angry scream he ducked for cover behind a nearby corner right before a red explosion lit up the hallway and Rias’ room. Peaking his head from around the corner he looked on in amazement at the destruction Rias caused with her emotional outburst. Rias’ room was now only sporting three walls and half a ceiling while the doorway had been expanded greatly, all three girls that were in the room were covered in soot and destroyed items. As Akeno and Sona comforted Rias, Naruto watched a dozen or so maids and butlers run over and marvel at the destruction Rias caused.

 

“The Power of Destruction is amazing! Look at the damage Rias-sama can already do with it” One maid commented dryly as the one next to her laughed nervously.

 

At the sound of grinding Naruto realised that he had gritted his teeth so much that he had begun to grind them against each other. Sparing one last glance at the remnants of Rias’ room he turned on his heel and left. The maids comment having brought back a slight anger he had towards the PoD. Okay, it was more than slight, he loathed the Bael clans familial ability due to the fact that even having it instantly put a devil at high-class due to the fact that it _destroys something to the atomic level_. By no means did he hate the people who used it, he knew for a fact that his older brother had trained himself to the point that his own PoD could deconstruct other PoD by the time he was thirty and he could respect that.

 

Opening the door to his room and quickly closing it behind him, he grabbed the Eye of Horus medallion from the bin again and sat at his desk. Placing it on the table he opened his notebook and began writing down notes before grabbing some safety glasses and placing them on before making sure he had memorised the symbol of Horus. Stretching his arms out in front of him he placed his hands together and started channelling his magic into them, as he did so he began slowly opening them to show a sandy yellow magic circle with the Eye of Horus in the middle instead of the Gremory clan sigil. Grinning a little to himself he kept going before his eyes widened as the magic circle seemed to glitch before fizzling away, the action burning his palms. Hissing in pain he sat back at his table and opened his notebook, writing down in big bold letters.

**STUDY MAGIC CIRCLES BEFORE TRYING TO MAKE A NEW ONE**

Hissing in pain and dropping his pencil as he straightened out his palms he heard a knock on his door. Standing up he walked over and took great pain to only use his fingers to open the door. Standing before him was a beaming Natsumi, moving to the side of the doorway and allowing her in he closed the door behind her and sat at his desk chair.

 

“Naruto-sama. I found some species I believe would be best for certain roles. I-I hope you find the information u-useful” She said, starting out confidently before becoming more meek and bashfully handing the notebook she was holding back to him.

 

Wincing in pain, as to move the pages he had to bend his palms, he flicked to the last pages with writing on them to see where she had taken notes and what she had written down.

 

“This is very well written” He murmured though Natsumi with her enhanced hearing heard and beamed once again “I’ll see if we can go after one of these species soon but first” he said closing the notebook and placing it on his desk before showing her his burnt palms which had now swollen slightly and her an angry, pulsing red “Do you happen to know any healing magic?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i originally post this on FF.net. Please dont crucify me if the quality isnt the greatest.  
> also, heres my discord if you want to yell at me  
> https://discord.gg/V79GQbE


	3. The Breakdown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto and Natsumi are joined by two more members for his peerage. However, the life of a Devil is not endearing to everyone.

Natsumi’s fox ear twitched as she glared lowly at the two new peerage member’s that Naruto had gotten a few days ago. A female wolf spirit, who ended up becoming his Knight, a year younger than her and Naruto with silver hair and fur, and a male human, who was also a Knight with a sacred gear that allowed him to channel lightning through anything he touched, that had brown hair and onyx eyes. As far as sacred gears went, it was no Longinus but it wasn’t exactly weak either.

 

“Ah apologies Naruto- _sama_ ” The new Knight spat with a hard glare as he ‘accidentally’ spilled tea over Naruto’s notebook.

 

Naruto sighed at the barely concealed hatred that Ken had towards him, he just couldn’t understand where it had come from though. He had reincarnated both him and Sayuri when they were near death due to malnutrition and injuries. Though while Sayuri seemed to be thankful, Ken absolutely despises him.

 

“Ken. Can you go get me a towel?” He asked softly and with a scoff the brown haired boy turned on his heel and walked out of the room.

 

Hearing Natsumi walk up next to him and let out an uncharacteristic snort he tilted his head back to look at the girl. Upon doing so he raised an eyebrow as she blushed a fairly solid shade of red and tried to stand straighter and appear more proper like Grayfia.

 

“Do you understand his behaviour?” He asked the girl softly, Ken’s attitude obviously weighing heavily on his mind.

 

“S-sadly I don’t N-naruto-sama” She mumbled, staring at the door intensely even with her nervous stutter.

 

Naruto grunted and stood up while flicking through his notebook, trying to see the damage the spilt tea had caused before growling in anger and throwing the now ruined book in the bin next to his desk, flicking his hand after doing so to try and get some of the tea off of it.

 

“I spent weeks on that research” He mumbled dejectedly.

 

Natsumi, upon seeing his slightly dejected expression growled lowly in her throat before going to grab his hand. Unfortunately, before she could, a sudden bout of nervousness made her flinch back before she did so and coughed lightly to get his attention instead.

 

“I-I believe Venelana-sama will be calling y-you for dinner soon. Would you like me to g-go get Sayuri-san a-and Ken as well?” She asked and at Naruto’s nod she left the room in search of the two Knights.

 

After asking around for some maid’s who had giggled mysteriously when she had said that “Naruto-sama would like them to join at dinner” she eventually found Sayuri doing some training drills in a garden just outside the Mansion.

 

“S-sayuri-san. Dinner is ready. N-naruto-sama wanted me to come tell you. D-do you know the way?” She asked the wolf spirit who stepped into her personal space and took a deep whiff of her.

 

Blushing as red as her masters hair Natsumi only managed to stutter out something unintelligible in embarrassment before Sayuri stood back to her full height and grinned roguishly with a wink.

 

“I know how to find him now~ Thanks for the help taichou!” She stated confidently as she sauntered away from the nearly over-heating kitsune girl.

 

Puffing up her cheeks in embarrassment she made her way to where she knew Ken would be from the eight or so other times that he pulled this particular stunt. Said stunt being that he would say that he would do something for Naruto and then completely blow off the task and go to the library.

 

Reaching the library she walked in without reservation and saw Ken nose deep in a book as usual, though for some reason the amount of books surrounding Devil anatomy and peerages filled her with concern. Stomping her foot to get his attention she smiled far too innocently.

 

“Those are some interesting books you’re reading. Those topics catch your interest?” She asked innocently, her typical nervous stutter seemingly obliterated as she stood alone in the library with the boy.

 

“Oh? It’s the shy Queen. Tell me, do you even remember who you were before that _Devil_ forced this personality on you?” He asked nastily as he stood up and Natsumi felt her smile strain.

 

“I’m afraid I don’t know what you mean Ken” She began innocently, tapping her bottom lip with her finger in an action she had seen Rias do at dinner two days ago.

 

“Of course you don’t” He spat angrily “Must be his devil magic, probably too strong for your pathetic mind to handle” He snarled in anger.

 

“Are you trying to say that Naruto-sama has brainwashed me for his own benefit?” She asked, unknowingly beginning to release the barest amount of Killing Intent (KI).

 

“Of course! He’s a devil! He forced us to become devils as well! Are you saying you wanted that!? You wanted to become something hated by everything in existence!? To be forced to become the personification of evil for some twisted assholes own agenda’s!?” He yelled at the Queen who’s smile dropped off of her face and left two frozen golden glaciers in place of her eyes.

 

“I’d be careful how you speak about Naruto-sama. Old devils were like that but not him, he didn’t save you for such purposes. Though he shouldn’t have saved you at all” She spoke in a frosty tone that spoke of imminent danger.

 

Ken ignored that and grabbed a plain kitchen knife out of his pocket, a fairly weak electrical current pulsing to life around it as he glared at the kitsune girl. Said kitsune girl coating in her hands in a dark red flame that all kitsune knew instinctually, Kitsune Bi, and glared right back at the boy.

 

As things were just about to come to blows a maid stepped in before jumping in fright and yelping loudly. Causing both of them to shut off their powers and turn towards the frightened maid. Natsumi blushed as she realised what she had just been caught doing.

 

“L-l-l-lord G-g-gremory s-says dinner i-i-is ready” The poor maid chattered out in fear.

 

With a snarl, Ken stomped past the terrified maid while Natsumi quickly followed, sending an apologetic look towards the maid and then following straight after Ken. Standing right behind him and watching his every move with careful eyes

 

** XXXxxxXXX **

****

Naruto looked subtly between Natsumi and Ken as even with his limited social skills he could _feel_ the animosity between the two and sighed as his family kept staring at him. The stares making him shrink into his seat, as much as he wished for more time with his family this was a it too much for the young boy.

 

“Ah, Naruto-kun” Venelana spoke up and internally sighed as her sons head snapped in her direction with a confused look “Your father and I have been speaking and tomorrow we’ll be taken you and Rias and your peerages to get your familiars”

 

Naruto sat stock still, his features stuck on a mixture of confusion, surprise and elation while Rias stood up and whooped in joy. Natsumi giggled at her master and his sisters reaction, turning towards her newest peerage allies she snickered at Sayuri’s plain confused expression. Ken’s reaction though sapped all of her joy from her as her enhanced eyesight took notice of his elated expression and the darkening of his eyes as they passed over Naruto. A large knot formed in her stomach and she knew then, beyond any shadow of a doubt that she couldn’t allow him to become any stronger. If he even thought about harming Naruto, the boy who gave her a home, a pseudo-family, the chance to be trained from one of the strongest females in existence and the chance to help others like her………….If he even thought about harming Naruto she would destroy him down to the last cell.

 

** XXXxxxXXX **

 

Naruto looked around the Familiar Forest with a childish sense of awe, hidden under a layer of thin composure but it was still there. Rias, Akeno and Sayuri just had plain childish awe, Koneko looked around with a blank look on her face and while Natsumi and Ken did marvel in awe, one was busy trying to think of the strongest familiar he could possibly get while the other was thinking of protecting Naruto from Ken.

 

“Rias-sama and her peerage will be going with Sirzechs-sama who….. _insisted_ he come to watch Rias get he familiar” Grayfia explained to the group of kids, Naruto felt his awed feeling slowly die away like a deflating balloon until it disappeared.

 

Sirzechs seems to have noticed Naruto’s unhappy mood and nervously chuckled and waved at the boy who kept his face perfectly non-expressive as he turned back to Grayfia.

 

“While I will be taking Naruto-sama and his peerage to look for their familiars” Grayfia finished and nodded to the peerage in question who followed after her, Natsumi being careful to place herself between Ken and Naruto at all times.

 

Of course no matter how subtle any of them were, they were still children and Grayfia could see the tension like it wasn’t masked at all. As Grayfia sidled up next to Natsumi to speak to her she froze.

 

** BOOM! **

****

Snapping her head upwards, the silver haired maid raised an eyebrow as she noticed storm clouds quickly covering the sky above them and swirling around a central point….above Ken.

 

In an instantaneous flash of lightning the five devils were greeted by the sight of a bird covered in lightning flapping right in front of Ken. Staring directly into the young boys eyes as the very air around it crackled. Grayfia frowned as she noticed the gleam in the boys eyes as he slowly reached a hand out, she had seen that look before, pure and utter anger with a very unhealthy mixture of madness. She had seen it during the Civil War enough to know that if left alone the boy would cause enormous strife. Looking down at Natsumi and her nervous yet hardened expression, Grayfia knew that Natsumi realised, even if only subconsciously, exactly how dangerous Ken is.

 

“Alright Ken. If the thunderbird accepts you, do you remember the chant?” Grayfia asked as Ken placed his hand on the blue thunderbird’s head. Grinning maniacally when nothing negative happened to him before turning and glaring at the Queen.

 

“Yes.” He snarled “I remember the chant” With that said he began chanting, a red magic circle appearing between his palm and the thunderbird.

 

*whimper*

 

Naruto’s head snapped around, unseen as everyone else payed attention to the thunderbird and Ken. Turning the rest of his body he slowly walked towards where he thought he had heard the sound.

 

*whimper*

 

‘ _There!_ ’ he yelled mentally as he started running towards the whimpers he heard, his young mind having already categorised it as a canine animal. Running through the woodlands he placed a palm on a log while hopping over it to push himself further and continued running, seeing a ledge up ahead and being too close to stop without falling he continued running and luckily only dropped a few meters. Hitting the ground in a roll he popped back onto his feet only to see the animal which he had heard. Eye’s widening in surprise he allowed himself to catch his breath as he marvelled over the sleek black fur and large claws.

 

“Cerberus” He breathed out, astonished, before the rational side of his mind took over “No. _A_ Cerberus, not _the_ Cerberus. Maybe an experiment? Genetic malfunction?” He wondered to himself as he walked over to the large three headed dog, all three heads looking like a German Shepherd, which even with its large size (being a meter tall even while lying on its stomach) he could tell it was a puppy.

 

As he looked over the canine he noticed why it was whimpering, a large, demonic looking leech was attached to its side. The very thing was as large as his head! Aiming carefully he activated a basic fireball spell, as the Magic Circle whirled into existence he quickly modified it, something he had learnt to do after countlessly spamming the spell and learning almost all of its intricacies.

 

The Fireball spell roared to life as the characters within the outer rings randomly changed before settling into an almost completely different pattern to the regular spell and out of the Magic Circle came a flame so hot it turned blue, which when it struck the leech killed it instantly.

 

Smiling widely at performing one of his very few modified spells correctly he looked at the Cerberus which already looked healthier as it slowly stood up. Naruto raised his head as the Cerberus stood up and found it to be almost three times taller than him when standing at its full height. Tensing his body as the large creature lowered its three heads down to his level and stared at him before licking him with its oversized tongue which made Naruto sputter as some slobber got in his mouth.

 

“Thankful?” He asked softly and got another lick in return “Would you like to become my familiar?” He asked the three-headed creature who seemed to think about it for a moment before nodding.

 

Little did he know that by doing this his future just got a whole lot more interesting.

 

** XXXxxxXXX **

 

Grayfia was the first to notice Naruto’s disappearance, not surprising as Sayuri was looking frantically around them to see if she could find a spirit for herself and Natsumi hadn’t taken her eyes off the smug form of Ken who had the Thunderbird flying slightly above and behind him.

 

Subtly looking around for her King’s younger brother she picked up her pace subconsciously, extending her senses she sighed in relief as she felt the customary spike in magic that occurred when a devil made a familiar pact. Though she was slightly surprised by the size of the magic spike, wondering what creature he made a pact with that made the pact give off such a large spike.

 

“It seems Naruto-sama has made an interesting familiar” Grayfia muttered loud enough for the three kids with her to hear.

 

All three heads snapped towards her. Sayuri in intrigue and confusion. Ken in confusion and anger and Natsumi in confusion followed by horror as she realised that she had been so focused on Ken getting a familiar that she had completely lost track of her King. Following after Grayfia they all saw some trees toppling ahead of them, whatever it was, was moving towards them as well and considering this is the direction Naruto was in it as a safe assumption to guess that it was Naruto’s familiar which was causing the damage.

 

“W-what familiar did you get Naruto-sama?” Natsumi asked herself in awe as the saw the fairly large trees fall over like they weren’t hundreds of years old.

 

Ken gritted his teeth in anger ‘ _Of course the_ devil _would get something capable of that much destruction. Just like those monsters who destroyed the orphanage_ ’ He thought, unbidden, images of one of the orphanage mothers’ skin melting off flashed through his mind.

 

As Naruto and his Cerberus came into view even Grayfia stared in shock at the small (though tall for his age) boy sitting on the middle head of the large canine. Looking down the boy smiled slightly and patted the head he was sitting on.

 

“Meet Tri” He said in a soft voice full of pride and happiness. Natsumi squealed so loud in excitement/happiness for her King that everyone had to cover their ears.

 

** XXXxxxXXX **

 

It had been a few days since they had visited the familiar forest and everyone other than Natsumi had gained a familiar. Sayuri also had far too much fun making the young Queen blush in embarrassment by constantly bringing up ‘The Tri Squeal’. Now, in front of Natsumi stood Naruto and in front of him stood the three _massive_ warehouses that had a combined area of 46,500 square meters (roughly 500,000 square feet for you imperial users). Sayuri whistled in appreciation at the three massive buildings which completely dwarfed the four children.

 

“How many stories is that?” Sayuri asked Naruto in surprised as she craned her head up “It has to be a least 3” She commented resolutely.

 

“Four, actually” Naruto muttered as he walked forward and opened the door to the middle one and walked through.

 

As the four person peerage walked into the warehouse three of them marvelled at how it somehow seemed larger from the inside than from the outside while the fourth just grinned evilly while keeping his eyes locked on the back of Naruto’s head.

 

Pulling out his notebook Naruto began scribbling into it, causing Natsumi to walk up next to him to see what he was doing.

 

“w-what are y-you writing Naruto-sama?” She asked curiously.

 

“Notes on where to put things and how to use this space effectively” He replied as he continued scribbling notes down before looking around.

 

Natsumi raised an eyebrow as he did and turned to look where he was looking.

 

“W-what are you l-looking at Naru-“ Before she could finish she was cut off as the sound of lightning filled the air and caused both her and Naruto to turn around.

 

Naruto had only just felt the pulse of magic before he heard the lightning and as he turned around he saw a lightning covered cleaver flying towards his head and only just managed to move his head back enough to not take a lethal injury. Instead the cleaver left a deep cut along his cheek, not deep enough to leave a scar though. Screaming in pain as the overcharged lightning that coated the cleaver entered his body when it sliced him he felt his right leg and left arm go numb and crumpled to the ground as his muscles tensed painfully.

 

Natsumi growled in anger and pounced at Ken who had already jumped forward with two more lightning coated cleavers in an attempt to kill Naruto. Tackling him with all the power of a speeding bus and forcing him into the cement as they skidded to a halt she coated her hands in Kitsune Bi fire and tried to strike him only for her fire covered hands to be blocked by the flats of his lightning covered cleavers.

 

“Why did you harm Naruto-sama!?” She roared as she increased the output of her flames which caused him to do the same with his lightning.

 

“He’s a devil! If it wasn’t for him and his kind there would be no sin! No death!” He growled right back, the image of the orphanage mother burning to death flashing through his mind “And I know I’m not strong enough to take out the Maou’s but even killing one devil is enough! I’ll be able to free you and that wolf from his influence!” From the sidelines poor, conflicted and confused Sayuri flinched “Even killing one devil is enough for her to forgive me from the afterlife!” He yelled, confusing the fox girl enough that he could momentarily overpower her and managed to zap her in her side which was unprotected by her fire.

 

The unfortunate ten year old screamed in pain as the boy threw her off of him and rushed Naruto, who now had motor function back and was glaring at him. Upon reaching Naruto the once human boy jumped in the air and brought his arm down, using gravity to add extra force to his blow. Knocking Ken’s arm to the side and unbalancing him with a palm strike to his forearm Naruto followed it up with a punch to Ken’s chest which struck solidly and caused the boy to wince. Growling in anger the brown haired youth tapped into the ‘vile’ power of the Knight piece he was reincarnated with to speed up his movements and attack Naruto with a flurry of electrocuted cleaver strikes and the occasional other melee move which Naruto managed to only just stay ahead of. Cursing as his leg buckled from the fatigue of the earlier electrocution and having never properly trained his body he stared as the two cleavers drew closer in fear.

 

“NARUTO-SAMA!” Natsumi screamed in panic.

 

Everyone in the warehouse felt it, the sudden increase in Natsumi’s magic. Natsumi herself felt like her body was on fire as she levelled her gaze on Ken, the world having suddenly seemed to slow down. In a blur of motion Natsumi launched herself from her position and before anyone else could properly process it had her fist in Ken’s cheek, sending him flying away from Naruto who hit the ground with a groan and slowly stood back up.

 

** XXXxxxXXX **

 

Sayuri stood frozen in her original position, her brain furiously trying to keep up with the events that had just happened.

 

‘ _Naruto was so nice, why had Ken attacked? Naruto was influencing them? No. That’s Ken’s delusions. Why are they attacking each other?_ ’ She thought mutely as she watched the events unfold. Her brain not allowing her body to act as she stared helplessly.

She turned to her head towards Natsumi when she felt the increase in magical pressure and was so surprised when she blurred forward and nailed Ken hard enough to knock him away that only one thought was able to process through her brain.

 

‘ _Two tails?_ ’

 

** XXXxxxXXX **

****

Hearing a growl of anger they turned towards Ken to see a dark aura surrounding him, his muscles bulging and convulsing as lightning crackled around his form. His skin started to darken and he screamed in pain as one large wing made of bone sprouted out of his back in a shower of blood and muscle which made all three still sane kids want to vomit.

 

“He’s becoming a stray” Naruto muttered as he stood next to his Queen as they both faced down the growing monstrosity in front of them.

 

“Ugly one as well” She spat angrily as her, unknown to her, two tails waved frantically behind her in anger.

 

Falling onto all fours Ken panted raggedly and grinned insanely at the two, his blood still leaking off his bone-wing and out of the hole it made in his back.

 

“ **You di** dn’t hav **e to** st **a** nd **with** HI **M!** But **be** ca **u** se you **DI** D! I g **et t** o k **il** l yo **u as W** ELL **!** ” He screamed maniacally, his voice flickering between his regular voice and a deeper, more demonic voice.

 

Raising his left arm in the air and creating a dark purple magic circle he slammed it down onto the concrete, cracking it with the sheer force. Out of the magic circle came the thunderbird that Ken had made a contract with but days earlier.

 

“K **ILL T** HEM **!** ” He screamed and with a loud cry the thunderbird flapped its wings and sent a bolt of lightning towards the pair.

 

Placing both palms forward, Naruto created a large magic circle that glowed blue and once the characters making up the magic circle stabilised pulsed his magic into it, creating a large bullet of water which intercepted the lightning bolt.

 

“Keep him and his familiar off me for a moment” Naruto ordered his Queen who nodded and shot forward while coating her hands in fire.

 

Groaning in anger, Naruto slammed both of his palms onto the cement and from his palms a massive Magic Circle spun into existence.

 

** XXXxxxXXX **

 

Stopping just in front of Ken, Natsumi sent out a twin flamethrower of fire from her palms which Ken blocked with his bone wing before unfolding it quickly to try and hit her with it. Bending backwards slightly the kitsune girl dodged the wing and took a step forward and swung her foot at his temple, lighting it on fire halfway through her motion. Ducking down, the demonic looking boy dodged the blow and spinning on one palm attempted to sweep her legs with his. Attempted being the keyword as Natsumi jumped over the kick and struck him in the face with a kick of her own, using his face as a springboard and flipping back, taking a pot-shot at his thunderbird using her Kitsune Bi and landing with a grace previously unknown to her as her slitted eyes glared dangerously at the boy.

 

Crying in pain the thunderbird turned its sights towards the lesser threat to it, the boy powering a large magic circle. Coating itself in lightning the thunderbird sped towards Naruto, intent on impaling him through at the speeds it was flying at.

 

A few meters away from the magic circle the familiar squawked in surprise as a giant paw came out of the magic circle like it was a portal, said paw pulling the top half of Tri through the circle who upon seeing the thunderbird snapped at it with all three of its heads. The thunderbird cried out in pain as the Cerberus successfully tore its wing off and unbalanced it enough that it shot to the left of Naruto before losing complete control and skidding along the concrete in a bloody trail.

 

As cruel as it may have sounded Naruto, at the time (he would later feel sorry for it), felt absolutely no sympathy towards the bird and as he walked towards the fierce battle between his Queen and Ken he spoke to Tri.

 

“Kill the bird then assist in killing the stray” He ordered coldly, his sympathy and other similar emotions having been forced away when that cleaver sliced his face, said wound was still bleeding now that he thought about it.

 

Walking forward even as he heard the giant footsteps of his familiar and the dying screech of the bird before a sickeningly loud crunch silenced it he stared at Ken before moving his gaze to Sayuri, who seemed to be severely shell shocked. Naruto allowed himself to feel for a brief few moments and smiled comfortingly at the girl before squashing those emotions down again and stalking towards the half-stray.

 

Picking up his speed until he was running Naruto quickly bent down and grabbed the first thrown cleaver while still running towards Ken and Natsumi.

 

** XXXxxxXXX **

 

Ken growled as this PEST somehow managed to keep up with him as he had long since dropped his cleavers in anger and now just coated his bone-wing and elongated nails in lightning as he flipped and slashed at her like a whirlwind of death. Though the kitsune had learnt from her first injury and hadn’t let herself be touched by anything covered in lightning, unfortunately this meant that she didn’t have enough time to counter-attack. Slamming his foot into the floor and causing a tiny crater to form under his foot and extended his wing fully and spun in a full circle, said action making the two-tailed girl jump back to avoid injury. As he was about to attack again he felt _something_ pulse through him and grinned ferally when he felt both his body and magic growing stronger, his elation allowing him to completely ignore another bone-wing which tore open the other half of his back and sent a second shower of blood flying, a few drops hitting Natsumi who stared unflinchingly at him.

 

“ **uh oh. Se** e **ms like** s **omeone’s i** n **trouble!** ” he giggled maniacally as he felt his muscles grow and convulse once again, causing him to double in size and height.

 

Flexing his fist he shot towards Natsumi, taking extreme glee in the way that her eyes widened in shock before feeling a gust of wind and seeing all three heads of the _devil’s_ disgusting mutt inhaling. The slight wisps of fire leaving the corners of their mouths was the only warning Ken got as all three heads spat a sea of fire at him. Using his newfound sped he flapped his wings while jumping backwards causing him to backflip as he moved back. Flipping back he felt his feet hit the ground as he skidded backwards and placed one hand on the ground to keep his balance as he slid backwards across the cement. Out off his peripheral vision he saw Naruto’s feet touch the ceiling as he jumped so that he would hit the ceiling of the ground floor upside down and before gravity could take effect kicked off the send him downwards towards Ken at an accelerated pace. A flash of silver and the sound of metal cutting through the air was all he heard as Naruto cut through his right arm and wing. Ken screamed in pain and jumped back, though with the pain blinding his senses he was just slow enough that Natsumi could take advantage hit his left arm and wing with an overpowered Kitsune Bi, destroying his left arm and making his bone-wing so hot that when it met the wall it instantly fused to it. Leaving him stuck in one spot with not limbs on his upper body.

 

Naruto slowly and cautiously walked up to the struggling Ken and when he was only two meters away raised one hand in his direction and a large Magic Circle sprang to life, the modified characters almost instantly clicking into place as the air heated up around the Magic Circle, some embers starting to float through the air.

 

“ **YOU DON’T HAVE THE G** U **TS! YOU’LL FAIL AND I’LL KIL** L **YOU AND AVENGE MOTHER ROSE F** O **R THE SIN AND DEATHS YOU DEVILS CAUSE** D **!** ” He screamed angrily while still trying to free his wing from the wall it had fused to.

 

Staring at Ken blankly as his spell powered up with the last dregs of his magic energy, Naruto spoke up.

 

“I gave you so much and you did this. Attacked my peerage, my family. There is nothing that can be done for you. Enjoy death” He said monotonously as the spell activated.

 

Almost as if it had been Tri himself who had created them, a massive flamethrower of white flames left the magic circle and burnt Ken to death. Naruto stared blankly as Ken laughed insanely until he died, his skin charring black and along with his muscles melting onto the floor, his eyeballs popping like balloons and the smell that quickly filled the immediate area. As much as his entire being screamed to look away from the gruesome scene he couldn’t, nor could he stop his spell, probably some vindictive side of him getting revenge. Finally after what felt like an eternity to all the children, Naruto finally ran out of magic and the flames tapered away, a charred and melted skeleton all that was left, and as Naruto panted in exhaustion he felt like some switch had been flipped and all of a sudden everything came rushing to the forefront at once and he suddenly couldn’t hold his stomach as his once again emotional mind relived what he had just done.

 

Naruto managed to get all of 9 steps at a running pace before he fell to his hands and knees and vomited onto the ground, and as much as Natsumi wanted to go over and comfort him her body had decided that now was a good time to introduce her to the effects of gaining another tail and her entire body crumpled from under her. As the fox girl hit the cement with the grace of a puppet with its strings cut, Tri slowly and carefully walked over and began sniffing and eating the chopped off and destroyed remains of Ken, much to the girls disgust.

 

Having finally emptied his entire stomach and only just stopped dry heaving, the poor male Gremory turned his head to the side slowly while panting to see a shaking and crying Sayuri standing next to him. Dry heaving once more he turned back to her to see her fall to her knees besides him, not seeming to care about the vomit next to her as tears streamed down her face.

 

“I-I’m sorry! I-if I-I had h-help-helped. I-I could h-have s-s-stopped him b-but I was s-s-s-so surprised! A-and-“ Before the train wreck of a girl could say anything more Naruto turned to her and wrapped her in a hug.

 

Crying even louder the wolf spirit hugged him back and cried into his blood-soaked shirt as Naruto hiccupped before beginning to sob as well. The emotional weight of what had just happened finally settling in as Tri gently brought Natsumi over to the two crying children, the fox girl beginning to break down in tears herself. And while they would have to tell someone about what happened eventually. They would leave out this part, this part of the story was just for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to come yell at me on my discord, here ya go!  
> https://discord.gg/V79GQbE


	4. Discipline and Medics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The peerage grows larger

It had been roughly 25 days since the _incident_ with Ken. Since then Naruto had practically moved into the three warehouses along with Sayuri and Natsumi who had developed an almost obsessive devotion to him. Currently inside the warehouse on the right was Sayuri and Naruto, Natsumi having left to do a ‘job’ that she wouldn’t disclose to Naruto.

 

With Naruto he leant back, trying to regulate his breathing as Sayuri and him hit their 20th minute of non-stop hand-to-hand combat, something he had been working on almost everyday since the _incident_. Seeing the blur of Sayuri’s fist miss his head he leant forward again and tried to knee her in the stomach as her body twisted with her punch.

 

Sayuri, seeing the incoming knee twisted back and went to elbow her King, determined to get a hit in herself if she was going to get hit anyway. Grinning slightly in satisfaction as her elbow met his face due to her Knight speed she was soon reminded that while she was faster than he was, he was stronger as his knee hit her in the stomach while his body began to fall sideways thanks to her own blow.

Gasping in pain, both kids hit the floor and shakily stood to their feet. Both of them being covered in sweat and bruises that they had inflicted on each other.

 

“You need to get a Rook” Sayuri mumbled shakily as she stood to her feet, her hip popping as she stood at her full height.

 

“Didn’t you and Natsumi take it upon yourselves to find peerage members?” Naruto asked as he cocked his head.

 

“Yes, but you could help” She replied as she slipped into a loose fighting stance, grinning as he did the same “Natsumi still doesn’t know that you know what she’s doing as well”

 

“I trust her” Was all he said in reply “And you know why I don’t help. The last one I chose to reincarnate nearly killed Natsumi and I” He said in anger which she knew he was directing at himself.

 

Launching forward she saw him snap his eyes to her and tense his body and her eyes twinkled in satisfaction even as she cartwheeled into an axe kick from above. She had been with him every day since the incident, just as Natsumi had, and hated it when he blamed himself for Ken. Even if she blamed herself for not helping in the fight at all, which was one of the reasons she was so adamant about helping Naruto train himself, it also gave her an opportunity to train herself.

 

Grabbing her ankle he pulled back as her foot swung down and, using the opportunity created by unbalancing her, let go of her ankle and struck his palm into her chest causing her to cough as she hit the ground and before he could revel in being able to hit his quick as lightning Knight he felt a weightless feeling as she swept his legs out from under him and gasped breathlessly as he hit the ground once more and got winded.

 

“I-I think *gasp* that’s enough for n-now” He said breathlessly as he tried to catch his breath while lying on the ground.

 

Allowing her body to relax, she stood up and took a deep breath and nodded down at him before looking at him worriedly as she held a hand out.

 

“I didn’t hurt ya’ too badly did I So-Taichou? (Captain Commander)” She asked in concern.

 

Grabbing her hand while shaking his head, he sighed and nursed his chest as she helped pull him to his feet.

 

“I’m fine. *Breath* I was just winded” He said softly before smiling softly at her.

 

Feeling her cheeks light up red she let go of his hand and wiped her hands on her black shirt and skirt before groaning in disgust.

 

“We both need a shower” She said, voicing her opinion as her enhanced nose caught their scents.

 

“I suppose we do” He said before sniffing himself experimentally and recoiling in disgust “We, at least _I_ , definitely do” He said resolutely.

 

Walking out of the giant warehouse on the far right and moving towards the far left warehouse the two children walked inside. Walking through the furnished yet still very spartan feeling warehouse, Naruto began walking up the stairs to the second floor with Sayuri not far behind him. Walking up to the second floor Naruto paused for a moment as he looked at the fairly old couch and few recreational activities they had managed to scavenge for their ‘HQ’ as Natsumi and Sayuri called it. Clicking his tongue and making a mental note to get more activities for their second floor he continued walking up to the third floor and this is where Sayuri split off from him, going to her room which along with rooms for all his other potential peerage members had been built on this floor. Watching the door to her room shut he slowly trudged his way up to the top floor, the floor which against his wishes had been turned into a penthouse for him and him alone. Though Sirzechs had made some weird comment about female company when he was older which made Grayfia pull her husbands ear hard enough that it genuinely hurt him.

 

Reaching the top of the stairs he walked into his room, his gaze running across the few pieces of furniture and personal items he had. Some of which included things like a Norse Rune of Thor and a large scroll with a painting depicting the Shinto Gods; Amaterasu, Susanoo and Tsukuyomi that he had hung up on his wall.

 

Walking over to the bathroom installed in the corner of his room he sighed and rolled his shoulders painfully while locking the door to the bathroom behind him.

 

“For a Knight Sayuri hits hard” He griped to himself as he begun undressing, taking off his shirt he threw it in the basket off to the side of the bathroom and as he went to take his pants off he heard something clink against the smooth tiles, looking down to where the sound came from he felt his blood turn to ice.

 

There. On the floor, sat the faintly glowing Knight piece which had once been Ken’s. Bending down slowly and cautiously, almost as if afraid Ken would jump out of the piece and kill him, he bent down to grab it. Freezing with his hand above it as he noticed how his hand was shaking, and now that he had noticed it, his whole body was shaking in fact. Grabbing his wrist with his other hand he tried to take some deep breaths. Once he felt like he had regained control he quickly grabbed the Knight piece and frowned as he looked at it. The proud Gremory red glow it had once had was now dimmed considerably and was a darkened red, as if tainted by the one it had once been used on. Ajuka Beelzebub himself had looked at the piece and said that while it would still work as intended it was currently ‘weakened’ and basically was the inverse of a Mutation Piece. Meaning that if a regular Knight piece could easily reincarnate someone, the same person using his Knight on the same person would struggle if not fail to reincarnate them. The creator of the Evil Pieces System had told him that all of his scans had said that with time the piece would regain its former power but that could potentially take years.

 

Scowling in anger, Naruto placed the piece on the bench before fully getting undressed and going for his shower.

 

** XXXxxxXXX **

****

Natsumi felt her golden eyes twitch as she looked at the bruise covered forms of her King and her friend and sighed in annoyance. Naruto was sitting on the couch with an unapologetic look while wearing black camouflage pants and black sneakers with a dark red, long-sleeved shirt with a collar. Sayuri meanwhile was chuckling nervously while sitting on the couch with her King while wearing a silver skirt which stopped just above her knees and a light blue short-sleeved shirt.

 

“Y-you couldn’t have done anything a little less, harmful?” She asked, still annoyed at coming home to see this.

 

Of course she was also internally squealing at seeing Naruto with wet hair but she would go to the grave with that secret.

 

“Then we wouldn’t improve” Naruto said in factually, in a soft tone.

 

Taking a calming breath the kitsune girl tried to think about how Grayfia would handle this situation and upon thinking up the most likely solution she smiled internally.

 

Bending at the waist and putting on the most cute and innocent smile she could while closing her eyes she spoke.

 

“Naruto-sama” She drawled innocently, said drawl made a shiver go up the young boys spine “You have the Ball in two days at Lord Phenex’s house. You wouldn’t want to make a bad impression, would you?” Something about seeing his usually meek and submissive Queen this assertive and scary sent a shiver down Naruto’s spine….and not the good kind.

 

Seeing her King chuckling nervously the blonde girl nodded to herself in victory and stood back up straight.

 

“N-now lets get you healed up. I’ve found three p-peerage members for you Naruto-sama!” She said proudly with a wide smile.

 

“T-three?” Naruto asked in surprise.

 

“O-of course. Sayuri-san and I-I have been looking for two weeks. We wanted to make sure you were protected after all” She said softly and giggled lightly as Naruto quickly looked between the two.

 

Before Naruto could speak up, Sayuri placed a hand on his shoulder and smiled comfortingly.

 

“Relax So-Taichou. Natsumi and I made sure another Ken incident wouldn’t happen. You trust us, right?” She asked, squeezing his shoulder comfortingly getting a sigh out of the boy.

 

“Okay.” He spoke before standing up while trying to regulate his breathing.

 

After taking a few steps he turned back towards the two with a shaky smile.

 

“Weren’t Sayuri and I going to go get healed so we can meet them? You don’t have them just sitting and waiting for us do you?” He joked to Natsumi weakly to try and hide his nervousness.

 

Smiling softly at his attempts to put up a brave face she walked over and hugged him, smiling sadly at the way his body tensed at the intimate contact.

 

“Its o-okay to be scared Naruto-sama. And while I do appreciate the _attempt_ at humour” She said with a small giggle “Its not needed. You know Sayuri-san a-and I would never let you get hurt, right?” She murmured into his ear while gesturing to Sayuri to join the intimate moment, which she did.

 

“y-yeah. I know” He said while tightening the hug slightly before taking a shaky breath and breaking off the hug.

 

“Who are the three you found?” He asked as a magic circle lit up underneath them.

 

All he received in reply were a pair of giggles and laughs from the two girls.

 

** XXXxxxXXX **

 

Materialising above a red magic circle, a newly healed Naruto and Sayuri looked around and noticed their surroundings, tall brick buildings surrounding them.

 

“A slums district” Naruto voiced softly.

 

Nodding at how quickly her King had figured out a rough estimation of where they were, she tapped on his shoulder politely and gestured to follow her. Not knowing where to go he followed Natsumi and smiled as he noticed Sayuri get into a protective position next to him so that she could defend him if necessary.

 

Reaching a large gap in the surrounding buildings Naruto looked around, analysing everything he saw as it was his first time being here, unlike his peerage members who had been here before.

 

Hearing a cough his gaze snapped to a dirty girl sitting on a couch that was elevated off the ground by boxes and crates, raising an eyebrow when the girl shivered with a smile at the piercing gaze he levelled on her.

 

“He is the one you guys spoke of. Such a strong gaze~” She cooed as she stood up and walked down the stairs of crates.

 

Naruto kept his gaze on her. His purple eyes staring into her icy blue eyes. Raising an eyebrow in confusion while keeping his eyes locked on her in wariness as her cheeks began to turn subtly red.

 

Flipping her icy blue hair back she stood right in front of him and noticed the two girls who had been visiting her for a week tense up in wariness.

 

“It’s nice to finally meet you _Naruto-sama_ ” She purred as her 140cm (roughly 4’7) frame stood in comparison to his 150cm (Roughly 4’11) frame

 

“Yes” Natsumi said politely “This is our King, Naruto-sama. As you already know, he is looking for peerage members, and as a half yuki-onna Sayuri-san and I believe you would fit in well, also your personality fits in with a ‘role’ we would like you and another to play” The kitsune explained pleasantly with a small smile.

 

“Seeee?” Sayuri chuckled and bumped her hip against Natsumi’s with a grin “Why can’t you speak like that _all_ the time?” She asked the girl in blushed in embarrassment.

 

“I-I don’t want Naruto-sama looking like a bad King in front of Esdeath-san” Natsumi murmured and Sayuri chuckled.

 

“So your name is Esdeath? A half yuki-onna as well? What is the other half? I’d assume from the regular appearance and lack of any other physical or magical tells that your father was a human?” Naruto questioned analytically which got a smile out of the icy-haired girl.

 

“Good mind, I’m glad. I wouldn’t want to serve anyone who couldn’t think. Do you mind a spar? If you can beat me i’ll join your peerage without complaint” She said with a grin that grew wider at the thought of battling a person as strong as she sensed Naruto to be.

 

Quickly looking towards his Queen and Knight who both nodded to tell him that not only was she telling the truth but that she was also trustworthy he returned his gaze back to the girl and nodded slightly, but enough for her to see.

 

Seeing the nod the girl jumped back and smiled widely as the air around her began to chill and become visible.

 

At an unspoken signal the girl stomped her foot on the ground and sharp spikes of ice began heading at the 10 year old boy who stepped to the side and twisted his body while keeping his gaze firmly on her as the frozen water shot past him and impacted a wall, his gaze causing the girl to shiver once more.

 

Changing stances and placing both her palms by her hips she pulsed her magic and began directing it to her hands, a battle crazed grin stretching across her lips, while looking at the boy she saw his eyes glaze over slightly before widening in fear, almost as if he was looking at something through her which startled him and before Esdeath could react she felt, and saw, the pulse of his magic and a dark red and black blur speed towards her. Feeling a tight grip around her throat she coughed as Naruto used his hand on her throat to slam her into the concrete below, cracking it with the force of impact.

 

For Naruto he had been watching her change into a different stance and he tensed his body in preparation but when he felt the pulse of magic and saw the grin on her lips, Esdeath suddenly disappeared and in her place was Ken, his insane grin stretching across his almost black skin and blood still dripping off of the ceiling from his bone-wings. Feeling his body move on instinct he didn’t fight it as he closed in on the unmoving form of Stray-Ken and wrapping his fingers around his throat, slammed him into the concrete, cracking it from the force of his blow. Blinking suddenly the image of Stray-Ken disappeared and Esdeath lay in his place, a grin on her face even as her pale cheeks turned bright red. Letting go of her throat he stood up and shook his head as Natsumi and Sayuri ran over.

 

“Damn So-Taichou! Where’d that come from!?” Sayuri said while whistling in appreciation. Hey, Esdeath was fine so she was allowed to think it was cool.

 

“Are you alright Esdeath-san?” Natsumi asked before blinking in surprise as Naruto offered a hand to help Esdeath up, said girl blushing even brighter as her blue eyes looked into Naruto’s with some sort of twinkle that none of the kids had ever seen before.

 

“I’m fine. I’m so glad that you three came to me. What piece would you like to reincarnate me as Naruto-sama?” Esdeath asked respectfully while bowing.

 

“What even happened Naruto-sama? That move wasn’t very like you” Natsumi asked and got a grimace out of her King.

 

“I saw Ken in place of Esdeath-san” Was all he said and instantly the two girls knew why he had reacted the way he had, and while Esdeath was intrigued she wouldn’t interrupt her new Master when she saw that he was about to speak “Esdeath-san. Can you lie on your back?” Naruto requested and nodding the girl did as she was asked.

 

Kneeling next to her the red haired boy grabbed out a singular pawn and placed it on her chest. Beginning the chant to reincarnate her, he blinked in surprise as her Yuki-onna magic synched with the pawn as it sunk into her chest and sent a cloud of snow outward from her position, instantly freezing the concrete and a brick wall near the children.

 

Placing her hands on the ground and flicking her legs up, Esdeath tensed her arms and flicked herself up onto her feet. Clenching her fist a little she grinned widely once again as she noticed the significant increase in her power. Falling to one knee and bowing her head to Naruto she spoke obediently.

 

“I am your soldier to command Naruto-sama, for giving me this strength I will gladly lay down my life for you” As her head was down she never saw the questioning look Naruto sent his Queen and Knight only to get a nervous smile and shrug from the two girls.

 

“I am….glad, to hear that. Now rise, I believe Natsumi has two more members she’s found for me” Esdeath stood up and looked towards the kitsune girl who walked towards the newly reincarnated girl.

 

“Before we do I need to clean this filth off of you. I don’t want Naruto-sama to appear bad to our other two members” Quickly holding the girl still, Natsumi grabbed out a cloth.

 

** XXXxxxXXX **

 

Esdeath grumbled internally as he rubbed her cheeks, which along with all the other visible parts of her body had been cleaned by the Queen.

 

“So I’m supposed to be like a, what was the word? D-discipliner?” Esdeath asked Sayuri who nodded “And this next girl we are going to get is also supposed to be a discipliner?” She asked and got another nod and a chuckle.

 

“Yep! Natsumi and I spent four days brainstorming all of the ‘roles’ for So-Taichou’s peerage” Sayuri said proudly as Natsumi activated a teleportation circle under them and after a few seconds the four disappeared in a flash of light.

 

Appearing in an alley opposite an orphanage the four walked out and at Natsumi’s directions entered the orphanage and Sayuri, while hiding her animal features like Natsumi also was, jumped forward excitedly and began asking to meet her friend in a childish voice which got the old matron to laugh and allow the four children through. Naruto raising an eyebrow at Sayuri’s acting abilities, potential uses already flitting through his head.

 

Reaching a plain white door, Sayuri walked in and the other three followed after her and entered the room where a purple haired girl sat kneeling in the centre of the room with a wooden katana across her lap, opening her blue eyes, they brightened at seeing Natsumi and Sayuri, the only two kids she had ever met before that weren’t scared of her, before turning to the other two children in the room.

 

The third female stood straight and at attention and watched her with a gaze that she had seen at times when looking at her reflection in the mirror. She could tell she was strong and felt every muscle in her body tense in anticipation at fighting her. Blinking, she moved her gaze to the only male in the room.

 

_Him_ the one that her friends had talked about so passionately, the one who had supposedly gained the alliance of a three-headed fire breathing dog and killed a member of his own peerage who had turned Stray. She felt every _Nerve_ in her body melt under his gaze and simply one look at him told her that she was outclassed in every way. She couldn’t sense his power, she was a simple human after all, but she _knew_ of his power, simply from the way her body reacted. It was similar to the feeling she experienced after killing that strange man with the black wings that had tried to kidnap her, but only so many times stronger. Taking a breath and trying to calm her nerves she slowly stood and bowed low to Naruto while holding her wooden katana which was far too large for her at her side.

 

“It is a pleasure to finally meet you Naruto-sama. I am Saeko Busujima” She said evenly before standing back at her full height of 4’7 which matched Esdeath’s.

 

“So you are the second piece Natsumi and Sayuri found” He said softly “Have they told you about what your position would be?” He asked while cocking his head and looking at her.

 

“Yes.” She answered immediately “Natsumi-san told me that I would be a ‘discipliner’ with another member and try to help discipline and keep your peerage in line for you when you aren’t around for any reason” Naruto nodded appreciatively towards Natsumi who beamed happily.

 

“Saeko-san. You are a regular human correct?” At the girls nod he continued “Did Natsumi or Sayuri explain why they chose you?”

 

“Yes. Sayuri-san explained that even though I was a human with no special abilities I managed to kill a Fallen Angel” Naruto looked at her in surprise before nodding happily. Saeko felt her body heat up as a small but happy smile lit up her face.

 

Thinking for a moment he realised what the best piece would be, given the wooden katana with her and flinched before taking a calming breath and taking out the faded Knight piece, tensing as the image of Ken attacking him flitted across his mind before disappearing again.

 

“S-Saeko-san. Please lie down on the floor” He instructed softly and raised an eyebrow once again as she did what he asked instantly and without hesitation.

 

From the sidelines, Esdeath did the same and looked at the other two girls. Sayuri chuckled nervously and Natsumi rocked on her feet and looked away.

 

“Saeko is a bit like you in terms of personality, it’s why you’re both ‘discipliners’. Though since she is a full-blooded human. So-Taichou couldn’t gain her allegiance safely, so Natsumi spent a bit of time with her and our third pick…..um, ‘convincing’ them, shall we say, to be loyal to So-Taichou” Sayuri said with another nervous chuckle.

 

Esdeath meanwhile blinked and leant a bit to the side to get a better view of Natsumi, suddenly seeing a much less innocent, and far more sinister side, to the sweet kitsune girl. Shivering, and not in the good way, the Yuki-onna quickly straightened up and turned back to Naruto and Saeko, the ritual nearly complete. Feeling a hand on her shoulder she turned to Sayuri who grinned at her.

 

“Don’t worry, it took me a good 5-7 days to find out about Taichou’s dark side. So you’re actually much quicker on the uptake than I am” Sayuri said with a grin that didn’t help Esdeath feel any better.

 

As the Knight piece sunk into her chest she felt a slight burning sensation before feeling a burst of power and suddenly she could feel the magic of those around her, as she was standing up, her mind finally registered the power she felt from Naruto, and while fairly weak in the supernatural world, it felt like world ending power to Saeko who promptly lost all of her strength in her legs and fell back onto the ground.

 

Seeing a hand in front of her face, she looked up to see that it was Naruto who was offering it and upon grabbing his hand and being pulled to her feet nearly fell back down again as she felt the muscles in his hand alone.

 

“You do not mind leaving the orphanage?” He asked softly only to get a shake of her head in return.

 

“I have only been here for a year in a half and the other kids are afraid of me. I will follow you wherever you wish to go Naruto-sama” Saeko said in a reverent tone.

 

Nodding slowly as he didn’t know how to react, he turned to Natsumi who nodded and spreading her arms out to her sides, created a magic circle under their feet and teleported them.

 

** XXXxxxXXX **

 

Blinking as the light from the teleportation disappeared Naruto stared at the building in front of them dryly.

 

“Another orphanage?” He asked Natsumi dryly “You certainly know what you’re going for” He muttered.

 

“Orphans are the easiest to mani-ah, um…’Convince’” She chirped innocently, the other three girls shivering and taking a step away from the kitsune girl.

 

Gesturing for Sayuri or Natsumi to lead the way, Sayuri once again bounded forward and opening the door lead the way for the group of 10-11 year old children. Walking inside, Naruto saw the kids running around and saw the hazelnut eyes of a girl with light blonde hair light up as she ran over and hugged Sayuri. Hearing Natsumi cough next to him the girls eyes lit up again before following the motion Natsumi made to him and upon seeing him, confusion seemed to fill her eyes for a few moments. After those few moments he saw the metaphorical lightbulb go off in her head as recognition flashed through her eyes and she walked forward confidently. Standing at 143cm (roughly 4’8) she stood before Naruto and grinned.

 

“Nice to meet you! I’m Tsunade Senju!” She greeted herself confidently.

 

Offering a handshake, her smile grew wider as when she squeezed down with her higher than normal strength he matched her easily.

 

“Pretty strong, just like Natsumi said” Tsunade praised before looking him, Esdeath and Saeko up and down appraisingly “You all look pretty strong actually. So, I’m happy to join you. What piece am I going to be?” She asked curiously, almost laughing as Naruto looked at her in confusion and wariness.

 

“Just. Like that?” He asked suspiciously.

 

“Relax, I’m not going to bite, and yes, just like that. Your Queen over there spent an entire week convincing me. I’ve got to say, I’m sorry about what happened with Ken. I promise not to go crazy like he did” She said and Naruto shot a look at Natsumi who’s smile shook for half a moment.

 

“I’m glad to hear that. Do you have any abilities or significant attributes?” He asked and Tsunade puffed her chest up in pride.

 

“I have one of those Sacred Thingies-“

 

“Sacred Gears” Natsumi spoke up

 

“-that Natsumi was talking about. I’m going to be your medic.” She said with a proud smile while ignoring Natsumi.

 

“You seem happy to be a medic” Naruto pointed out, trying to get a better feeling of her personality.

 

“Of course! My grandfather and grandmother were both doctors and my mother was a nurse” She said, obviously proud of her family.

 

Naruto smiled softly at Tsunade.

 

“I’m sure they would be proud to hear that you want to follow in their footsteps. I’ll try to help you be the best medic you can be” He said sincerely which got a bright smile from the girl.

 

“Natsumi _was_ right. I’m already enjoying being a part of your peerage, even if I’m not in it yet. Sooooo, what piece will I be?” She asked as she bounced on the balls of her feet.

 

Naruto thought for a moment and quickly pulled out a Bishop piece, holding it up for Tsunade to see.

 

“A bishop? What does that piece do again?” She asked in confusion.

 

“Increased magical potential but lowered physical abilities” Naruto answered succinctly.

 

Tsunade clicked her tongue in annoyance while looking at the piece.

 

“Will I still be able to fight? I don’t like sitting back during stuff, I like to get in nice and personal” Tsunade said with a cocky grin.

 

“With training you should be able to handle melee combat against other pieces” Naruto replied and Tsunade grinned and nodded enthusiastically.

 

“Well? What are we waiting for?” She asked as she looked at the piece in his hand.

 

** XXXxxxXXX **

 

Two days later we see Naruto and his five peerage members all dressed in formal clothing, though much to Natsumi’s chagrin, Naruto seemed determined to put off actually going to the Phenex Ball as long as possible.

 

Huffing in annoyance the kitsune girl marched out of the right warehouse and entered the warehouse in the middle, the one where Ken had attacked them, the time between then and now having made it feel like a lifetime since that event. Opening the door she heard the sound of welding and saw a bright light over one of the machines that Naruto had managed to get for his ‘Research Warehouse’ as Sayuri called it. Walking around the sheet stopping any stray sparks from escaping she saw Naruto and Sayuri both wearing welding helmets while welding two metal pipes together. Quickly walking over and tapping Naruto on the shoulder before he could continue welding and damage her eyes she smiled.

 

“N-naruto-sama. Could you tell me why you and Sayuri-san are _welding_ in a _suit and dress_ ” She stressed as she gestured to the expensive blood red suit Naruto was wearing and silver dress that Sayuri was wearing, both having being ordered by Venelana, along with the dresses for the rest of the peerage.

 

Naruto sighed and took off the welding helmet, grabbing Sayuri’s as she did the same.

 

“I was hoping to ruin it so I wouldn’t have to go” He muttered distastefully as he slung the masks up and wiped off any dust on his suit before beginning to walk into the Accommodation Warehouse where the rest of his peerage was waiting.

 

Upon walking in the other three girls noticed the annoyance on his face and noticed that it wasn’t actually directed at any of them.

 

Sighing in annoyance, Naruto gestured for the rest of his peerage to come in closer and snapped his fingers, a magic circle lighting up beneath them and teleporting the six children to the Gremory estate, where they met up with the rest of Naruto’s family before Zeoticus teleported them all to the Phenex estate.

 

Before Naruto could walk off he felt a feminine hand grab his arm and turned to see his mother giving him an uncharacteristically stern look.

 

“Now. We aren’t going to run off again like last time are we?” She asked and Naruto opened his mouth to respond before a stern look from his mother made him shut it and look away.

 

“No mother” He muttered which got a smile from Venelana.

 

Quickly wrenching his arm from his mothers grip he all but sprinted away from his family with a scowl on his face, his peerage following him while looking between each other and the Mother-Son duo in confusion.

 

Arriving at a table in the very corner of the room, Naruto sat down and pulled a notebook out of his pocket as the rest of his peerage sat down at the table with him. Unable to take the tense silence, Tsunade was the first to speak up.

 

“What was that!?” She asked quietly so that she wouldn’t draw any attention to their table.

 

“The reason I didn’t want to come here” Naruto grunted before snapping his notebook shut and looking at his peerage “The Phenex clan holds one of these balls every 2 years. The last time I came I was eight” He began, anger seeping into his hushed voice slowly “Though unfortunately my family has been allies with the Phenex’s for centuries and my parents take that very seriously, its why Rias, no matter how much she hates him, has never tried to physically harm Raiser. They didn’t appreciate when I stormed off after Raiser mocked my last time, he claimed that I disrespected him.” As Naruto explained this he looked at the girls.

 

Most of the girls seemed to be annoyed/angry and staring at his parents in displeasure.

 

“Though” he began talking again, drawing the girls attention back to him “Raiser seems to not understand ‘boundaries’ and enjoys pushing people. And considering it pretty much public knowledge that one of my Knight’s turned Stray and tried to kill me…” He trailed off as he sighed.

 

The five girls quickly understood and Natsumi and Sayuri growled in annoyance while the air around Esdeath began to cool down drastically. In an attempt to calm them down Naruto distracted them by opening his notebook again and asking them what they would like in their rooms, etc..

 

** XXXxxxXXX **

****

It had been three hours into the Ball and things had been going good so far. Naruto and his peerage had stuck in the corner table that they had ‘claimed’ as theirs and had talked about everything from personal hobbies to possible additions to the recreation floor of their ‘HQ’.

 

Hearing footsteps approaching their table, Natsumi noticed an arrogant looking teen with dark blond hair walking up to their table and upon seeing him Naruto simultaneously glared and rolled his eyes at the young teen. Natsumi, Esdeath and Saeko quickly realising that this was Raiser and glared at him as well.

 

“Well if it isn’t Naruto” He jeered with a nasty grin “The King who was so pathetic he couldn’t even stop his own Knight from turning Stray” He said in mock sadness while shrugging and shaking his head.

 

“Greetings Raiser. What brings you to our humble table?” Naruto asked dryly.

 

Tsunade snorted at Naruto’s dry snark before levelling her gaze at the cocky boy.

 

“Oh. Not much. I just wanted to know how you fuck up that badly that your own piece turns stray. I’d watch out ladies, with such a bad King one of you might turn into a Stray at this very party” Raiser teased with an arrogant grin.

 

Raiser blinked as he was hit by Killing Intent (KI) coming from the five girls and he chuckled.

 

“So you managed to instil some loyalty in them? Let’s see how long that lasts _Gremory_. After all, you are Mummies little failure aren’t you? The only child not to unlock the Power of Destruction like my Rias-chan” He mocked.

 

The sound of a chair hitting the ground caused a few people to turn around and stare as Naruto now stood, his hands on the table as he glared daggers at Raiser who only smirked arrogantly back. Seeing the warning look he received from his parents the red haired boy scoffed and picked his chair back up before sitting back down, still glaring daggers at the Phenex.

 

“Go away Raiser. I don’t think you’ve ogled my sister enough tonight. Might want to get your quota in” He growled.

 

Raiser simply just smirked at having gotten under the boys skin and walked away. The five girls at Naruto’s table all dangerously close to attacking the teen.

 

“Asshat” Tsunade muttered as she crossed her arms and glared at his back.

 

“Naruto-sama? Are you okay?” Natsumi asked as she turned her attention to her angry King.

 

“Fantastic” He said in a soft, but angry tone “Just planning how to explain Raiser coming out of the back end of Tri” He muttered and a few of the girls giggled at the thought.

 

Hearing a cough and looking up, Naruto actually smiled as he noticed the tall, violet eyed boy staring at him.

 

“Hello Sairaorg. Please take a seat” He said pleasantly while his peerage looked at the new Devil in curiosity.

 

“Hey Naruto. I see Raiser is still giving you trouble. He just doesn’t know when to give up does he?” After asking his question he clicked his tongue at Naruto’s head shake.

 

“Unfortunately not. If you’re here does that mean that Seekvaira and Sona are here as well?” He asked his cousin who nodded and pointed over to the three girls sitting at a much larger table.

 

“E-excuse me Naruto-sama” Natsumi spoke up gaining the two cousins attention “Who is t-this?” She asked respectfully and blinked in shock as Sairaorg laughed.

 

“So this is your peerage Naruto? They all seem very lovely” He spoke to Naruto before turning to his peerage and speaking to them “Hello. I’m Sairaorg Bael. I’m Naruto’s cousin”

 

Chuckling at Sayuri’s and Tsunade’s ‘Aaaah’ of realisation he turned to Naruto and gave a little salute before heading over to Rias’ table to talk to his other cousin for a little bit.

 

“S-Sairaorg-san seems nice” Natsumi spoke conversationally which got a small smile out of Naruto.

 

“He is. He’s actually the only reason I ever look forward to coming to these types of things” Naruto said before sighing and standing up while tilting his head, groaning as his neck popped “Drinks?”

 

** XXXxxxXXX **

****

In a decently sized marble room a ten year old blonde girl with shining emerald green eyes yawned as she woke up. Her gaze trailing over her small room before returning to her bed. Smiling tiredly the girl threw her blankets off of her form and swung her feet over the edge of her bed. Feeling her white carpet under her feet the stood tiredly stood up and yawned once again.

 

Stumbling across her room she reached the desk tucked away in the corner and collapsed into her chair, her half-lidded eyes blearily staring at the desk in front of her as she grabbed out her journal and wrote in it. After finishing the page she rubbed her eyes and stood back up. Undressing and kicking her pajamas under her bed she grabbed out her usual white dress and put it on, nodding to herself as she looked in the mirror.

 

Plodding down the steps of her families two story house she smiled at her parents as they noticed her and smiled back. Sitting at the table she thanked her mother for the food and after a quick prayer began to eat.

 

After breakfast she stood up and began walking towards the door before her mother called after her.

 

“Olivia, dear. Don’t forget your bag!” She reminded her daughter he facepalmed and quickly ran up to her room to grab her bag and back downstairs so that she wouldn’t be late.

 

“Thanks mum!” She called out as she ran out the front door, closing it behind her as she began heading to school.

 

After running for a few steps she jumped in the air and from her back, two majestic, white wings appeared and kept her afloat. Quickly taking a moment to remember where the school was she flapped her wings and sped off in the desired direction (the flapping of the wings doesn’t actually speed her up, the flapping is just for aesthetic purposes) surprisingly quickly for someone her age, though that wasn’t a surprise. She didn’t want to miss her first day of school after all!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to yell at me on my discord, here it is!  
> https://discord.gg/V79GQbE


	5. Angels, Demons and everything inbetween

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto meets a god. An angel brings back a long forgotten enemy, our loveable sage-to-be has to play cleanup

“This is Naruto Gremory on permutation 327 of the ‘Asgard’ teleportation formula. For this permutation I have factored in the Norse ‘Hole’ Rune on every ring and added in four inner-layers of barrier breakers onto the main formula itself, I have also gotten rid of the Norse ‘Key’ rune as it has proven ineffective and has only caused the formula’s to collapse on themselves faster.” The now 13 year old spoke calmly as next to him, Natsumi wrote it down in a notepad.

 

Said thirteen year old had grown in the last three years and now his red spiky hair had grown to his shoulders (The same hairstyle as Minato). He wore black camo cargo pants and black combat boots, on his upper body was a long sleeved dark red shirt. Natsumi meanwhile had taken to wearing a maids uniform similar to Grayfia’s, said woman taking great pleasure in being able to teach and mould the young Queen. Clapping his hands, he pulsed his magic and as he widened them a bright golden magic circle whirled into life between his palms. Placing his palms outstretched in front of him he continued to pump magic into the magic circle as it continued to grow in size until it was slightly taller than his 157.5cm (Roughly 5’2) frame. As he continued to power the magic circle he allowed a spark of hope, it had already lasted longer than ¾ of the other permutations, to rise in him. Narrowing his eyes as the characters he had painstakingly calculated fully clicked in place he pulsed his magic one final time, giving the magic circle formula the last push it needed to stay stable.

 

Taking a moment to steady his breathing he snapped his eyes to the formula as he heard the sound of glass breaking and for a moment he felt his heart stop as the thought that this formula had failed as well flitted through his mind. Breathing a sigh of relief as he realised it _was_ working and hadn’t failed he took the time to look at the formula in wonder as the inside of the formula was exchanged for a swirling mass of golden energy.

 

“Permutation 327 has successfully stabilised, the first to do so. I will now test if the portal created harms organic matter” He spoke analytically as he grabbed a potted plant which he had begun growing for this exact purpose.

 

Walking up to the portal he went to stick the end of the plant through it when he heard the warehouse doors open and turned around the see the other four members of his peerage run in.

 

“Taichou alerted us with her familiar. You finally got one to work?” Sayuri asked curiously.

 

“Yes. I was just about to test if it harmed organic matter with this plant” Naruto replied while holding up the potted plant.

 

Feeling Esdeath and Saeko sidle up on either side of him just in case something went wrong he felt a smile tug at his lips and slowly stuck the end of the plant through. After a few moments he went to pull it back only for it to resist, feeling a tug back he had only a moment to blink in shock before he was pulled through the portal. Said pull being far too fast for him to have even tried to let go of the plant before it happened.

 

“NARUTO-SAMA!” Natsumi yelled above the four other shouts of surprise and bolted through the slowly closing portal, the rest of the peerage following.

 

** XXXxxxXXX **

 

Naruto felt his vision clear as he stumbled out of the portal and looked around quickly in shock. Seeing roughly ten armoured women with weapons pointed at him (Though it could have been more, motion blur and adrenaline mixed together made analysis of situations a bitch) he jumped back and created magic circles above each of his hands and pointed them in the general directions of what he imagined to be Valkyries, embers beginning to float off said magic circles as they powered up. Cursing internally as his peerage burst through the portal which then destabilised and collapsed behind him, he glared at the armoured women as they poised themselves to attack while his peerage got between him and the women protectively.

 

Right as things were about to come to blows an immense power rested over the clearing and every being fell to their knees. While the women seemed to be breathing heavier and unable to move, the teenagers struggled to even stay conscious, let alone move. Glaring at the frail looking old man with one eye who walked into the clearing, Naruto felt himself grow angrier as he walked right up to him and his peerage.

 

Looking down at the girls who were looking at him in a mixture of fear and anger and the single male who was glaring at him the old man spoke.

 

“Six children managed to open a portal into Asgard? That is impressive” He complimented them before clicking his tongue, looking at the red haired male he felt a spark of familiarity he internally smirked “Well, unfortunately, no matter how skilled you six are. For slipping through the barrier into our dimension I’ll have to kill you. Such a shame, you girls would have been such lookers in the future” He said with a perverted giggle before looking up as he felt a swirling mass of magic.

 

The old man raised an eyebrow with a grin as dark red magic swirled around the teenage boy, the boy releasing his own magic to counteract the pressure of his own magic. He felt even further impressed as the boy managed to struggle to his feet even against the pressure of his own magic. The old man increased the pressure of his magic to test the boy and felt his grin grow wider as the boy fell to his knees before increasing his own magic pressure and once again struggling to his feet. Looking down at the teenage girls he felt himself frown as the only one still conscious was the kitsune girl with three tails. Deciding to give the kids a break he completely stopped his magic pressure and took great satisfaction in the surprised look on the two teenagers faces.

 

Naruto looked at the old man in confusion as his magic pressure suddenly disappeared. Looking at the old man warily he dropped his own magic pressure before realising that, that was a very stupid decision as the artificial energy created from him releasing such high (for him) amounts of magic left him all at once and the world went black as he fainted in exhaustion.

 

Looking at the boy in sympathy he turned to look at the kitsune girl in the maids outfit who had run over to the teen who just fell unconscious and cradled his body protectively while looking at him in fear. Sighing he smiled in a grandfatherly way.

 

“I’m not going to hurt any of you brats. Though when he wakes up I _am_ going to get the answers I want. _Deal?_ ” He says forcefully and got a shaky and hasty nod from the terrified girl.

 

Turning towards the Valkyrie’s, some of which were still picking themselves up off the ground he spoke.

 

“Some of you take the children and follow me. And!” He began which got some of the Valkyrie’s to flinch at the hard tone of his voice and seriousness on his face “All of you will be receiving ‘punishment’ for falling to such small pressure” He said, his face morphing from pure seriousness to a perverted grin which got blushes out of all the Valkyrie’s and Natsumi.

 

Grumbling in embarrassment some of the Valkyrie’s grabbed the teenagers while Natsumi herself carried Naruto while they walked behind the old man.

 

** XXXxxxXXX **

****

Naruto groaned as he woke up a few hours later to aqua eyes hovering over his face. Blushing in embarrassment the eyes pulled away to show a flustered looking girl that looked around his age with a large blush on her face as she stuttered.

 

“I-I o-oh I-I-I’m s-supposed t-t-to t-tel-tell y-you t-that O-O-Odin-sama w-wou-would li-like t-to s-s-speak t-to y-you” The silver haired girl stuttered.

 

Coughing lightly to try and push down his own blush he nodded and swung his legs over the edge of the bed and stood up, waiting for her to lead the way. Blushing brighter the girl lead the way for Naruto who followed her while looking at the halls around them.

 

Arriving into a large room with a throne that the old man was currently sitting in he saw the other members of his peerage. He saw Natsumi’s ear twitch and prepared himself as the fox girl twisted on the ball of her foot and shot straight for him. Grunting as the girl tackled him into a hug he felt his eyes soften as she cried silently into his shirt, the rest of his peerage running over to him to check on him as well.

 

From his throne, Odin felt a small, nostalgic smile ghost over his lips at he saw the group which he could tell greatly care for each other.

 

“Naruto Gremory!” Odin spoke, said teen snapping his now ice cold, purple eyes at him as the girls all turned their attention to him as well.

 

“I didn’t harm any of you. In return I would like to know how a 13 year old Devil could slip past the barrier that I erected around Asgard” Odin said dangerously.

 

The silver haired girl looked at Odin in confusion and surprise. _This_ was the same man that regularly spanked his Valkyrie guards as he walked past them? He was so different from the man that she had grown up knowing, so different to the man that the majority of Asgard’s residents that the girl couldn’t look away.

 

Naruto, looking at the old man, remembered the pressure that he had released and subconsciously began to sweat in nervousness.

 

“I recreated a teleportation formula” He spoke clearly but softly to the elder god “I used the common Devil teleportation formula and recreated it to see if it was possible to go to other dimensions with our magic” He spoke, tensing his body as Odin narrowed his eyes.

 

The silver haired girl looked at Naruto in shock. He had gotten past the barrier around Asgard? Even the original Devil Maou hadn’t been able to do that, though in all fairness they _had_ just been using brute force to try and break through, this boy had obviously done the opposite.

 

“Can you show me this formula?” Odin asked.

 

Nodding, Naruto got his peerage to move back a bit as he clapped his hands together and pulsed his magic, the process of creating the portal being much easier now that he had already done it once, and that he new it worked.

 

Raising an eyebrow in interest the elderly god stood up and walking over to the magic circle which was now floating in the air, not being able to create a portal because it was already in Asgard.

 

“I see…” He muttered as the glass over his missing eye glowed ominously “This is quite advanced, _especially_ for someone of your age. Do you realise why this works?” Odin asked the teenage boy.

 

“As far as I can tell it creates a ‘door’ in the barrier around Asgard” He muttered, annoyed that in one look the god had managed to figure out more about his own formula than he did, and he made the bloody thing!

 

“You aren’t wrong” the old man conceded before continuing “The use of the ‘Door’ rune is one of the main factors that this formula even as a chance of working but you see the four barrier-breaker layers you have?” Odin said gesturing to the four circles attached to the edge of the golden formula “These four layers in tandem with the ‘Door’ rune allow this formula to find the weakest point of the barrier and ‘slip through’ so to say” He explained.

 

The silver haired girl looked at the boy in awe. He was 2 years younger than her and yet he had managed to create such a sophisticated spell.

 

Naruto grumbled quietly as he let the formula fizzle away and turned to Odin as he groaned and bent back, cracking his spine with a satisfied grunt.

 

“Well. Seeing as I promised not to hurt any of you, and I would hate to kill such potential beauties” Odin said with a smirk while the five girls in Naruto’s peerage and the silver haired girl glared “I will let you go. But considering that you now have a way to break into Asgard. Something that could potentially be very dangerous if you gave it to other people I will have to assign a watcher to you” Odin said conversationally as he playfully looked around before settling his eyes on the silver haired girl behind Naruto’s peerage.

 

“M-me Odin-sama?” The girl asked in surprise.

 

“Of course Rossweisse dear! You’ve already completed all your formal Valkyrie training at the academy. And hopefully you can find a boyfriend~” Odin suggested with a grin while looking pointedly at Naruto, who even while trying to stay calm and collected felt a blush creep up onto his face. Though it was nothing compared to Rossweisse’ “After all you’re 15 and still haven’t even tried to find a boyfriend! I think that is absolutely dreadful” Odin said jovially while chuckling at the blushing duo and the five glaring girls.

 

Allowing himself a few moments to enjoy the easy going atmosphere he had created it continued talking.

 

“Until I say otherwise Rossweisse is to be your assistant. Whether that be maid work or bodyguard work I don’t mind but if I find out you’ve been abusing her I will unleash the Valkyrie’s on you, understand?” He warned the red headed boy who nodded silently with a gulp “Also. She is to stay a full-blooded Valkyrie unless I say otherwise. Understand?” He said a bit more forcefully which got a much more hasty nod “And one final thing. If you tell, show or teach _anyone_ about that formula I will bring down the full might of Asgard upon you. **Do I make myself clear?** ” Odin asked as he released his magic pressure and focused it on Naruto who nodded his head so fast he gave himself a headache.

 

Stopping his magic pressure he smiled kindly at the 6 severely shaken Devils and unfortunately also Rossweisse who was covered in a light sheen of sweat as she stared at Odin in fear, and that was when he was trying to focus it all on Naruto as well.

 

“Off you go” He said in a grandfatherly voice with a smile.

 

Odin wouldn’t admit it but he took a great amount of pleasure in the way that every teenager scrambled around Naruto as quickly as possible and without so much as another word the seven disappeared in a flash of red.

 

“hehehehe. I’ve still got it” Odin mumbled “Now bring in the Valkyrie’s awaiting ‘punishment’!” He yelled with a perverse grin.

 

** XXXxxxXXX **

****

Emerald green eyes sparkled in enthusiasm as she bounced around happily.

 

“I can’t believe that I get to go on an actual Devil hunt with experienced Angels!” She squealed happily as she tied her blonde hair up in a ponytail while making sure that her shiny white armour was in place.

 

She carefully checked to make sure her shin and forearm guards were in place and tightened securely and made sure the armour on her chest and back was also tightened securely before looking in the mirror and nodding to herself.

 

Running down the stairs of her house excitedly and quickly saying goodbye to her mother she slammed the door shut and jumped in the air, her pure white angel wings extending and allowing her to flight to the rendezvous point with the experienced Angels.

 

Touching down she grinned happily as she noticed one of her classmates also there with the two Angels who she knew had four wings each.

 

“Claire!” She said happily and hugged the girl with pure white hair and bright blue eyes who hugged her back.

 

“Olivia! You’re coming as well? This is going to be so fun! We get to see and help humans and watch real Angels in action!” The white haired girl squealed happily.

 

“Okay girls. Ready?” The gruff voice of one of the Angels spoke.

 

Turning to him, Olivia was the first to nod before Claire did the same and with a wave of his hand the Angel teleported them all to Earth.

 

** XXXxxxXXX **

 

Looking around in wonder the two girls giggled happily.

 

“I realise that this is your first time in the human world but please try to stay focused” The other Angel spoke, his slicked back blue hair giving him a very unique look.

 

Chuckling nervously, Olivia attempted to stay focused as they walked through the streets of the European city. Walking through the winding streets the two 13 year old girls took the sights in before Olivia noticed a homeless beggar on the sidewalk who patted his dog sadly as the mass of people walked past uncaringly.

 

Feeling her heart reach out to the man she walked over managing to reach him before the Angel with the slicked back hair noticed she had gone missing and looking around, quickly located her before walking over.

 

“Olivia. What are you doing?” He asked admonishingly “You shouldn’t have disappeared without any warning”

 

Olivia turned and smiled apologetically, feeling sad that even though they were standing right in front of him the bearded man and his dog would never know thanks to the barrier the two Angels had created. Turning back to the homeless man she grabbed out a coin and went to drop it in his hat before looking at the other Angel as he grabbed her wrist.

 

“What are you doing?” He hissed again “Our coins are solid gold. You can’t expose us like that. We could get in serious trouble” He said cautiously.

 

Olivia looked at the older Angel and felt some of her joy about this trip die as a small smoulder of anger lit inside her.

 

“He’s a human. We’re Angels. We’re supposed to help humans. _All_ humans” She rationalised and wrenched her hand free before turning to the homeless man and before the blue haired Angel could stop her, dropped the barrier around her.

 

The homeless man and his dog looked at the girl in surprise, having been the only ones to notice her sudden appearance due to her kneeling down and how everyone didn’t want to look at him in his pitiful state. He saw the young girl smile brightly and drop a gold coin into his hat. Looking at the coin his eyes widened in surprise as he grabbed it out and looked at the girl.

 

“There you go sir” She said in a melodious voice “I couldn’t stand to see you or your beautiful dog in such pain” She said and patted the dog carefully “That coin is worth quite a lot. It is solid gold so you should be able to restart your life with it”

 

The bearded man felt himself begin to cry as he clutched the valuable coin in his hand and he hugged the girl tightly as he cried onto her white dress. Olivia felt her lips twist into a large smile as she hugged the man back before pulling back, the elderly man hugging his dog as he continued to cry in happiness.

 

“I’m sorry. I have to leave now” She said regretfully.

 

“T-thank you!” He said happily “Y-you’re an Angel! D-do you have a name?” He asked hopefully.

 

Olivia smiled back at him and stood up.

 

“My name is Olivia” She said simply before the Angel next to her put the barrier back up. To the man looking like she had simply disappeared.

 

Now walking away from the homeless man the blue haired Angel seethed at Olivia.

 

“How could you do that?! Human’s aren’t meant to know Angels exist. And not only did you appear and disappear right in front of him but you gave him a solid gold coin!” He roared as they arrived back with the other Angel and Claire.

 

“I was helping him!” Olivia shot back.

 

“You weren’t supposed to help him” The gruff speaking Angel said plainly “You were supposed to watch us do our mission. You may have just gotten us in serious trouble Olivia” He said before the four started walking again.

 

In the back Olivia felt that small smoulder of anger growing at the words of the two older Angels before taking a calming breath to stop her anger from consuming her and followed after the two experienced Angels and felt a twinge of betrayal when Claire purposefully walked with the Angels and away from her.

 

By the time they reached the rusted and weathered warehouse the Devil was said to have been using as a home, Olivia had felt that small smoulder spark into a small flame and flicker dauntingly at her inside her head.

 

Ripping the rusted metal door open the gruff speaking Angel created a light spear, his partner doing the same as a shadowed figure could be seen thanks to the light the spears exuded.

 

“Stray Devil Starrick!” The blue haired Angel yelled, knowing he had the Devils attention when the shadow figure’s head snapped in their direction “For crimes against the church and humanity” Olivia scowled further “We have been ordered to execute you. May the Lord have mercy on your soul” He finished with a small prayer which his partner copied before they both blasted forward.

 

Jumping above the charging Angels, Starrick flipped into enough light that the two teenage girls could see him and both felt like throwing up. Over half of his face and on random parts of his body was brown fur which was covered in blood as the two girls watched more fur _force_ its way through his skin, causing blood to leak out of his skin.

 

Olivia’s attention was quickly drawn to the glowing gemstone he held in his left hand, the claws and fur he had grown making it surprisingly difficult to see it without knowing where to look.

 

“ **Ang** els” He spat in annoyance before grinning wildly “Yo **u’re t** oo lat **e!** ” He yelled as he held out the gemstone for all to see.

 

Olivia blinked in confusion at the strange symbol which looked like nothing she had ever seen before, but she didn’t have much time to contemplate it as the symbol disappeared from her view as Starrick dodged and weaved for his life to avoid the two spears of the partners who worked very well in tandem. Hissing in pain as he felt two simultaneous cuts from the light spears appear on his arm and hip he began to chant.

 

“Bri **ng dest** ructio **n and as** h!” He began before leaping off of one Angel only to receive another shallow cut as he did so “ **From t** he beg **inning** you wer **e the** re. But **now yo** u si **t shack** led!” Seeing the gemstone begin to glow brighter in response to his words the two Angels grew more desperate in their attempts to kill him “Seal **ed by t** he pur **e for yo** ur very n **ature!** Now ri **se again**!” He yelled.

 

“Watch out!” Olivia shouted in concern, even if she was angry at them they were still her kin.

 

Being distracted by her yell the two Angels faltered and with surprising accuracy the Stray Devil stabbed his hand through the chest of the gruff speaking Angel who stared at Starrick in shock as he coughed up a globule of blood onto the Stray’s shoulder.

 

Olivia felt the world grind to a halt as her heart pounded inside her ears. The effect was amplified even more as the blood of the now dead Angel over the gemstone caused it to not only glow a bright red but also to release a swirling mass of demonic magic. With a dark grin the Stray Devil spoke, not seeming to notice or care about the light spear heading straight for him. It was then that Olivia heard three words which would later become a major bane of her existence.

 

“ **Demo** ns o **f Cocy** tu **s!** ” He screamed as the magic coming from the gemstone pulsed in reply.

 

Starrick’s eyes widened in shock as the blue haired Angels light spear opened up a hole in his abdomen, almost completely destroying it. Falling to his knee’s the Stray Devil cracked a deranged grin as the spear disappeared, causing large amounts of his blood to rush out of his body. Before any of them could stop it, Starrick created a teleportation formula and teleported the gemstone away.

 

“Th **e demon** s……th **ey w-wi** ll……….. **ris** e, a-ag **ain** ” He said with his last breath before the light left his eyes and he fizzled away into light particles thanks to the blue haired Angel’s light spear.

 

The blue haired angel sank to his knees besides his friend and stared at him blankly, not even reacting when Claire nervously walked up to him.

 

“S-sir?” She asked only to get no reply, frowning she shook his shoulder. Once again no reply, turning to Olivia she spoke “I-I think he’s in shock” She stuttered nervously.

 

Walking over, her movements very uncoordinated and janky as her brain struggled to keep up with any topics after the death of the Angel and Starrick. Standing next to Claire and the two older Angels she felt tears begin to slip down her eyes and knowing that the blue haired Angel wouldn’t be able to in his current state, teleported the four of them back to Heaven.

 

** XXXxxxXXX **

****

A few minutes earlier the peerage of Naruto, Naruto himself and Rossweisse were all sitting on couches and chairs as they watched a movie, all of the girls sitting close to Naruto to try and draw some sort of confidence from the boy after the terrifying experience with the elderly god. To a lesser extent Rossweisse was trying to do the same but she still sat a respectable distance away due to a mixture of trying to stay professional and her own nervousness.

 

Naruto chuckled a bit as the man in the movie looked into the mirror to realise that his head had been set on fire (They’re watching Home Alone 2) when he stiffened as he felt a pulse of dark magic from nearby. Evidently his peerage and Rossweisse had felt it as well as he felt and saw them all tense and look in the direction of the dark feeling magic.

 

Waiting for a moment he felt a second pulse and with a resigned sigh he stood up and turned to Rossweisse.

 

“I can’t stop these five from following if I tried” He said gesturing to his peerage who now stood battle ready “But if you don’t want to you can stay here” He said softly.

 

Rossweisse deliberated for a moment and shyly shook her head. Naruto nodded and ran over to the steps, his peerage following after him.

 

** XXXxxxXXX **

****

Starrick’s gemstone struck the ground next to a ravine with a fast flowing river at the bottom in an explosion of dirt and dust. With one final pulse of power a twisting icy blue mass of energy formed out of the gemstone. From the icy blue energy a giant frozen hand gripped the edge and pulled a massive ice golem out of the portal, the Ice Golem’s eyes glowing a demonic red. The Ice Golem stood at well over 100m (roughly 328ft) tall and swivelling its head around it blew out a breath that froze the immediate surroundings. It had large clawed hands and thick but stubby legs with spikes all along its back and head.

 

“ **This is the top layer of the Underworld? Feh, absolutely pathetic. Wouldn’t you agree Soryu?** ” The giant Ice Golem asked the figure who just pulled himself out of the portal.

 

The new figure smirked arrogantly as he surveyed the forest around him. He also had demonic red eyes and was made of ice, though he was much smaller than his supposed brother. He stood at a mere 3m (roughly 10ft) tall though the very ground he stepped on froze over. He had blades coming out of his wrists which reached his elbows and two large spikes came out of his knees, reaching mid-thigh.

 

“ **Of course I agree Koryu. Though we have 6 signatures incoming** ” He responded cockily.

 

Floating down to the ground rather quickly was Naruto and his peerage. Touching down on the ground the red haired devil frowned as he felt the unknown figures energy. It was dark, even darker than his own natural energy as a Devil.

 

“You are?” Naruto asked softly as he stared down Soryu.

 

“ **Your death** ” Was all he said as he charged up his magic and charged the peerage of teenagers.

 

Naruto didn’t even blink as Esdeath blocked his approach with a wall of ice and Saeko began trying to cut the Demon to pieces with an elegant katana which flashed in the fake sunlight of the Underworld in the hands of the purple haired Knight. Naruto felt a shift in the air and saw Koryu’s giant fist swing towards the ground, evidently Saeko had felt it as well as she kicked off of Soryu’s chest and backflipped over the ice wall, landing next to Tsunade as the giant fist swung past where she had been. A large gust of wind from Koryu’s fist broke the ice wall Esdeath had made and revealed the 6 teenagers who stared at the 2 Demons in silence.

 

“Tsunade. I’m going to summon Tri, you and him will handle the giant one. Saeko, Esdeath you two are with me. Natsumi, Sayuri, I want that portal broken. More could come through and I don’t want that” Naruto ordered in a whisper which they all heard and the 5 females shot off to do their jobs.

 

Slamming his hands on the ground he grinned in satisfaction as the magic circle lit up on the ground, much larger than it had been three years ago. The boys dense magic allowing the spell to quickly pulse in completion and without a second thought he blasted forward even as a single paw ripped out of the formula and slammed into the ground hard enough to make it shake. Using the surprise of his familiar pulling itself out of the summoning circle and instantly biting down on Koryu’s arms and neck he pulled three purple senbon out of his pants and throwing them at Soryu. Said Demon only just managed to dodge 2 of the senbon as the ground shook from the impact of Koryu and Tri hitting the ground, hissing in pain he pulled the third senbon out of his arm, wondering how the Devil boy had managed to get regular needles to pierce his ultra-dense ice body as he crushed said needle in his hand.

 

Standing up, Koryu growled in anger and spat a cloud of ice at the annoying canine who had tried to bite him. As the canine jumped back he lumbered to his feet only to see a small blonde haired girl who merely smirked at his gigantic form and smashed her fist into the giant Ice Demon who hunched over as he felt his stomach crack.

 

Seeing the sea of flames heading towards him from the Cerberus he slammed his palm into the ground, knocking everyone, even his brother, over from the force as a wall of ice just as tall as he was erupted from the ground and blocked the flames, a thick and large amount of steam floating down and covering the entire forest in their vicinity.

 

Soryu leapt to his feet as the steam-turned fog covered the battlefield and his eyes darted around warily, this battle had just gotten far more dangerous. His instincts screamed at him and he ducked the katana which flew where his neck had just been and rolling back into a handstand he blocked the ice-katana of the blue haired girl with his foot. Digging his clawed fingers into the ground he used it as leverage to pull back with his foot, Esdeath’s blade coming with him as the blade had gotten stuck in his foot. Soryu smirked as the blade of the purple haired girl easily smashed the ice one and used the broken remains to heal his foot by absorbing the frozen shards.

 

Esdeath and Saeko both had the same grin on their faces as the battle began to heat up, both jumping back as their King rushed forward and quickly engaged the smaller Ice Demon in hand-to-hand combat.

 

Sliding into an upwards kick he felt himself smile slightly as it hit and quickly spun his other foot around to impact the Demon in the chest. Using the momentary distraction created from his two quick blows he grabbed two thick discs from his right pant pocket and threw them at the Demon. As the discs flew vertically to the left and right of Soryu he created two magic formula’s which glowed a dark red and smashed his hands into both of them, pulling his hands out he gritted his teeth as the formula’s broke after completing their purpose and leaving both of his hands covered in lightning. Soryu heard the sound of the two discs flying towards him and looked up right as the disc’s hit the ground on either side of him in a diagonal manner. Both discs sticking diagonally upright so that they leant away from him.

 

The two discs blinked an ominous red as they detected a magic core between them and the discs opened up into many panels which emitted a high frequency soundwave on either side of the Demon who held his hands to his head and screamed in pain as the sound waves made his entire body shake and rattle.

 

Running towards the Demon, the red haired Devil quickly struck out three times with his lightning covered fists, cutting through and melting large chunks of his abdomen before jumping back as the pain from the technique became too much for him and he was forced to shut it down. Taking a moment to shake his hands as they tingled he smiled subtly as Natsumi and Sayuri finally managed to break the portal.

 

Sayuri groaned as they finally broke the portal, the gemstone keeping it together crumbling into sand as they did so. Turning to her three tailed friend she gestured towards the large Ice Demon who had gotten back up and was battling Tri and Tsunade again.

 

The kitsune girl looked between the two battles. Seeing that the two battle crazed girls were keeping Naruto safe she nodded back to Sayuri and they both rushed towards Koryu.

 

Soryu growled in anger and breathed a blast of ice towards the three he was battling, growling as they avoided the blast of frozen spikes and as he went to engage them in close combat he turned to his left arm to see that it had turned a dark purple that was slowly creeping up to his shoulder.

 

“ **You poisoned me** ” He hissed as he tore his arm off brutally and smiled savagely at the Devils “ **Too bad that isn’t enough to take me down….brat** ” He hissed again.

 

“Maybe this will be?” A smooth voice called out as a wave of what looked like black and red tinted flames swallowed the Ice Demon whole, destroying him instantly.

 

Turning to their right the King, Knight and Pawn saw Sirzechs smiling at them before feeling the air shake as Koryu screamed in pain. Looking over at said Demon, Esdeath’s eyes widened  in shock and surprise even as her mouth stretched into a bloodthirsty smile as she saw Grayfia override Koryu’s control of his own body and made the Demon implode on itself using her own mastery of ice magic.

 

Naruto raised an eyebrow as his peerage stood around him and Sirzechs merely looked up at Tri.

 

“So this is your familiar?” He asked Naruto while still looking at Tri with a childish smile “He’s huge!’ He said with an exaggerated gesture.

 

“I am aware” Naruto replied dryly in a low voice as his hands twitched in pain.

 

Natsumi turned to Grayfia and nodded to her, getting a nod back from the silver haired maid.

 

“Grayfia-sensei. What are you and Lucifer-sama doing here?” She asked respectfully to her teacher.

 

Before she could answer though Sirzechs spoke up while looking at the remains of the gemstone used to power the portal.

 

“We felt the release of an incredibly dark magic and came to check it out” He said seriously before smiling childishly again “But it took so long because those old cronies kept badgering us” He said insulting the Elder Devil Council easily.

 

Grayfia pulled his cheek harshly getting a whine out of her husband.

 

“You shouldn’t disrespect them like that Sirzechs-sama” She chided before turning to Natsumi while still pulling her husbands cheek “Is two days from now a good day to have another lesson?” She asked respectfully.

 

The three tailed kitsune looked at her King hopefully and got a gentle smile and a nod in return which made her smile brighten before she giggled as Tri bent one of his heads down to try and get a pat from Naruto who chuckled quietly and patted the snout of his familiar.

 

Unseen to any of the teenagers, Sirzechs frowned sadly while staring at his brother and he quietly stood up while gently moving Grayfia’s hand off of his cheek, surprising the maid with the unexpectedly serious action though she quickly caught herself and remained standing calmly besides her King.

 

“Be careful now! We have to go! Bye Naru-tan!” Sirzechs yelled childishly while waving, noticing Naruto’s frown and slight glare at the name and actions of the older Devil.

 

“Thank you for the assistance Lucifer-sama” Naruto said respectfully which got a loud laugh out of Sirzechs as a teleportation matrix lit up under him and Grayfia.

 

Once the light disappeared to show Sirzechs’ office in Lilith, the capital city of the Underworld, he stopped laughing and the large smile quickly dropped off his face as his body slumped. Shuffling over to his desk he quietly sat down and began doing paperwork with a blank look, his mind replaying his only brothers reaction to him over and over again, and every time he saw it he hated it more and more.

 

“Sirzechs-sama? Are you okay?” Grayfia asked in concern.

 

“What went wrong Grayfia-chan?” Sirzechs asked while looking up at his wife with a sad expression “When Naruto was younger things used to be so much better, we weren’t inseparable but we at least felt like brothers” He sighed as a depressing aura cloaked his form.

 

Grayfia frowned as she noticed the aura he seemed to be exuding, it was one she knew well from during the civil war and afterwards when Sirzechs would get flashbacks. She smiled fondly and walked over to her husband and sat on his leg before hugging him gently.

 

“Naruto-sama is a very independent person. In two days, when I go to train Natsumi-san why don’t you spend time with Naruto, you always do so with Rias-sama” She murmured into his ear and smiled when he nodded slowly while in her embrace.

 

The red haired Maou thought about his brother sadly, even as he realised that Grayfia knew more about and was closer to his brother than him.

 

“Grayfia-chan. What do you know about Naruto?” He asked as he tightened his arms around her.

 

With a delightful smile the maid began speaking.

 

** XXXxxxXXX **

****

Naruto couldn’t move, no matter how hard he tried he wouldn’t move from his spot. Looking down at his wrists and ankles he found them shackled to the ground by thick chains. Hearing the zap of lightning his head snapped up only to see a fully Stray Ken standing in front of his immobile peerage with two cleavers covered in crackling lightning.

Naruto’s eyes widened as chains sprouted out of the ground and forced all of his peerage onto their knees while tying them up at Ken’s mercy.

“N-Naruto-sama. Please h-help” Natsumi cried as tears leaked down her cheeks.

The Devil boy’s eyes widened and he struggled against the chains, trying to use his magic to break out only for nothing to respond to his call. Sinking two his knees with tears in his eyes he watched helpless as a cleaver went straight down through the girls head and got stuck in her spine at chest level, blood and muscle flying out of her body as she toppled over, dead.

Naruto felt all of the sound in the world disappear into silence as he watched the unmoving body of Natsumi. The world shattered like a glass window. Naruto screamed.

** XXXxxxXXX **

 

With a startled scream Naruto sat up and looked around his room with wide, fearful eyes. Looking around, his eyes settled on his clock as his heartrate slowed in his chest, even if it still felt like it was trying to break through his ribs and escape.

 

**3:34 AM**

Naruto groaned and placed a palm over his face, feeling the tears running down his face he quickly wiped them away and scowled.

 

“I thought I’d gotten over this” He grumbled angrily as he swung his feet over the edge of his bed and stood up, knowing he wasn’t going to get any more sleep.

 

Dressing in track pants and an oversized black t-shirt he tiredly walked out of his room and out of the warehouse, being careful not to wake anyone else as he slipped out of the ‘Accommodations and Recreation’ warehouse and walked into the ‘Research’ Warehouse to try and distract himself.

 

Turning on a light he deftly bobbed and weaved between the large amount of technology, machines and projects before arriving at a large workbench and grabbing a custom set of black goggles from a nearby shelf he sat down with a yawn and began working on a new machine.

 

** XXXxxxXXX **

 

Sirzechs looked at the three large warehouses idly as Grayfia walked into the left one and as they walked up to the third floor the Maou admitted that he was impressed with how homely they made the massive warehouse feel, even without the immense wealth of the Gremory clan.

 

Sirzechs snickered as he noticed the childlike sign on the door of Naruto’s Knight’s door, Sayuri if he remembered correctly. Looking back at the door he smiled widely as Natsumi walked out, looking like a mini-Grayfia if she was a blonde kitsune.

 

Natsumi smiled as he heard the tell tale knock of her teacher, 3 short taps on the door, and walking up to the door she opened it before blinking in shock as she saw Sirzechs standing besides her teacher.

 

“Lucifer-sama?” She greeted in confusion with a small bow only to get a laugh out of the man.

 

“Grayfia-chan has taught you well, I’m just here because I wanted to spend some time with Naruto. Is he the one I can sense in the middle warehouse?” He asked in a calm manner, surprising the girl who had only heard stories of his eccentricities, though that last part made her frown.

 

“Yes, that be Naruto-sama” She answered respectfully, missing the eyebrow he raised at her frown.

 

“Thank you Natsumi-chan! Enjoy your training with Grayfia-chan!” He said with a large grin before walking back down the stairs as the two girls teleported away.

 

** XXXxxxXXX **

 

Looking around as he stepped inside the warehouse he couldn’t help but whistle in appreciation at all of the machines and projects his little brother had been working on and using.

 

Taking a moment to wander before he approached his brother he saw the large amount of jars and broken machinery lying on a bench, though they hadn’t been touched in a while if the dust was anything to go by. He continued to look at the surprisingly high-tech machines, some of which he could tell were from the human world. Finally having decided he put it off for long enough he grinned and hopped over to Naruto, yelping in surprise as he turned a corner and a bright light burned his retina’s.

 

Naruto blinked out of his unresponsive state and turned around to see his older brother rubbing his eyes animatedly while whining in pain. Lifting the almost pitch black goggles off of his eyes and onto his forehead he raised an eyebrow as his brother turned to him blinking rapidly as his pupils rapidly dilated before returning to normal.

 

“Naru-tan! That hurt!” He whined childishly, said reaction getting a roll of Naruto’s eyes (Though it was only internally)

 

“Can I help you Lucifer-sama?” He asked dryly. The name getting the childish energy to drain from his older brother.

 

“Ah right” He said wistfully “You aren’t like Ria-tan” He murmured with a soft smile “Is this seat taken?” He asked gesturing to the stool next to Naruto.

 

Naruto stared at his brother in shock and surprise and slowly shook his head as he gestured to the seat himself, the sudden change in his brothers attitude surprising him.

 

“This is pretty impressive” The Maou praised his brother in a soft voice as he looked at the sound emitting disk Naruto had been using yesterday “I’m friends with Ajuka Beelzebub and yet I can’t even tell what this can do” He continued as he tried to keep to a lower energy level than usual.

 

“It emits high-frequency sound waves” Naruto said automatically before turning his head to look at it “I have to make two news ones because you destroyed my other two yesterday” He accused which got a nervous chuckle out of his brother.

 

“My power isn’t the greatest when it comes to keeping damage to a minimum” Sirzechs mumbled with an embarrassed laugh “So why did you wake up so early?” Sirzechs asked curiously as he bounced in his seat absently.

 

“No reason Lucifer-sama” He said stiffly “I just couldn’t sleep” He half-lied which got a frown out of his brother.

 

Sirzechs, being as strong as he was and also being over 200 years old could tell when someone was lying to him, especially a teenager. Looking over Naruto he blinked in surprise when for a moment an image of a young red haired man, about a decade older than Naruto was now sat over a table with the same look, just far more traumatised. Blinking again the image disappeared and left his 13 year old brother staring at his unfinished creation blankly and he smiled ruefully.

 

“Nightmares huh?” He commented sombrely, ignoring his brothers surprised look “I know that look” He explained before continuing “I’ve seen myself with that look so often is sad, what was yours about?” He asked.

 

Naruto felt himself tense up and furiously blinked away the tears even as he paled at the memories of the nightmare.

 

“Ken” He whispered simply, though his brother heard it “I had thought I’d gotten over it. Then all of a sudden I had one this morning” He said as he turned to his brother who had an empathetic smile on his face.

 

“The Stray” Sirzechs said as he remembered arriving in this very warehouse and seeing the damage and gore caused in the battle “Not surprising. Though it never really goes away, not forever” He said before smiling gently at his brother as he leant forward and rested his elbows on his knees “Did you know I still have nightmares about my first kill?” He asked his brother who blinked in surprise and shook his head “It happened nearly 200 years ago, for a while I was plagued by nightmares but eventually they lessoned until they stopped completely. Then they came back 6 years later. Then 14 years later. The last time I had a nightmare about that kill was 5 months ago” He admitted to his brother who sat wide eyed even as he continued his story “I was inconsolable. I sat in bed for 5 hours straight as Grayfia comforted me”

 

“W-why are you telling me this?” Naruto asked in confusion.

 

“I don’t want you to think that having those nightmares makes you weak, they show that you are a good person. I was also hoping we could bond a little” Sirzechs admitted sheepishly as he bowed his head ever so slightly and averted his gaze “After the incident a few days ago I realised that I had hardly spent any time with my brother. I was hoping that maybe, just maybe, I could fix that?” He asked hopefully in a soft voice, showing his brother a vulnerable side of him that not even Rias had seen.

 

Naruto didn’t know what to say. He stared at his brother for a few moments as countless words and replies flitted through his head before, slowly, a small, soft smile graced his face.

 

“The goggles are over there……Sirzechs” He said, not quite comfortable with even saying his brothers name, let alone calling him Nii-san or Onii-san.

 

Sirzechs smiled brightly and grabbed a pair of goggles similar to Naruto’s ones, happy to accept an branch his brother gave him before sitting down next to his brother as he continued welding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to come yell at me, heres my discord.  
> https://discord.gg/V79GQbE


	6. Clouds on the horizon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The birth of the greatest mercenaries in all the land

Rossweisse yawned as she walked down the halls of the third level of the ‘Housing’ Warehouse to the stairs and walked down to the first level to their kitchen that she had been shown a few days ago. Blinking the sleep out of her eyes she slowly seemed to gain energy as she hummed a soft tune while making some coffee. First making her own, 2 shots of coffee, some milk and 1 sugar, before pausing and looking back and forth between the cupboard that held the cups and the coffee she had made. Sensing Naruto inside the warehouse next door she nodded to herself. After making up her mind she walked over and grabbed a second cup out, trying to guess how Naruto would like his coffee and decided to simply make it with 2 shots of coffee and milk before grabbing both cups, softly blowing on hers and drinking it as she used her developing hips to open the small door on the side of the building, walking over to the ‘Research’ Warehouse and utilising surprising balance and flexibility reached up with her right foot while leaning back and used her heel to push the door handle down and pushed the door open with her foot. Righting herself she grinned proudly as she noticed she hadn’t spilt a drop of Naruto’s coffee so far.

 

Walking inside the building she was quickly made aware of where Naruto was thanks to the loud noise of welding and the light it created. Weaving through the machines and stray bolts, gears and other such items she quickly reached the bench only to gape at seeing not only Naruto there but also Sirzechs Lucifer. Though she wasn’t surprised she couldn’t sense Sirzechs, supposedly beings with enough power didn’t even register on the senses of lesser beings. Even now, standing a scant few meters from him she couldn’t even sense him.

 

Rossweisse blushed in embarrassment as she realised what she was about to do in front of such a powerful and influential figure but calmed her nerves and walked over to the two with a gentle smile. Gently she placed Naruto’s coffee down on the table next to him. Rossweisse smiled kindly at the somewhat startled boy and was surprised at the kind smile she got in return, both of them missing the somewhat jealous look Sirzechs sent them.

 

“Thank you Rossweisse” He murmured as he lifted his goggles onto his forehead, his violet orbs staring into her blue-green eyes.

 

Blushing in embarrassment she quickly took a step back and straightened up with a small cough, oblivious to the slowly growing smirk on his older brothers face.

 

“I-I didn’t know how you took your coffee so I guessed, I hope its not too bad” She tried to say professionally, nervousness easily detected in her tone.

 

Taking a sip of the coffee his face scrunched up a bit and he opened and closed his mouth a few times while rubbing his tongue on his teeth and placing the cup on the bench.

 

“Bitter” Was all he said, a sinking feeling beginning to swallow the poor Valkyrie girl who was afraid she had already done something wrong after her 4th day as his assistant “Could you please grab 1 or 2 sugars for me?” He asked kindly while looking up at her “I find regular coffee a bit too bitter without some sugar” He explained.

 

Rossweisse brightened up immediately and nodded as she practically skipped out of the warehouse through the door she came in, obviously happy that she would be able to do her job properly.

 

“A Valkyrie? Oh hohohoho~ How did you manage to find one and why haven’t you added her to your peerage yet?” Sirzechs asked curiously with a teasing grin.

 

The young Devil froze, his mind flashing back to the power Odin had showed him and the threats/warnings. His body freezing as he broke out into a nervous sweat and quickly flicked his goggles down and continued welding, being careful that no sparks fell in the coffee.

 

The Maou frowned at the reaction of his brother, having seen similar reactions before he knew that nothing short of physical torture would get his brother to open up. While he did feel bad that his brother didn’t trust him enough to tell him he also knew that whatever caused Naruto to keep silent had terrified him and thus had likely made him paranoid that no matter what happened or how he said it he would be found out.

 

The older Devil just hoped that this hadn’t reset the progress that he had been trying to make.

 

“So your new ‘Assistant’ seems rather attractive, planning something with such an innocent girl Naruto?~” Sirzechs teased and smiled when his brother blushed in embarrassment and turned to look at him incredulously.

 

Laughing at his brothers reaction he spoke up once more.

 

“Don’t tell me you haven’t thought about it, I saw that gaze as she walked out” He teased again, being careful not to go too far so he didn’t scare the boy away.

 

“What gaze?” He asked, trying to act innocent while forcibly suppressing his blush and turning back to his work.

 

“Oh were you not looking at the stain on her pants?” The current Lucifer asked innocently as he internally grinned ‘ _Come on Naruto~ Take the bait~_ ’ he thought.

 

“What stain?” Naruto asked in confusion before his brain could catch up and stop him “There wasn’t a……” He trailed off as he realised what his brother had done.

 

The young boy unfortunately couldn’t contain his blush and turned as red as his hair in embarrassment and shook his head as he tried to get the image out of his head and focus on his work, that stupid smirk Sirzechs was wearing wasn’t helping either.

 

That was the scene that the innocent (A/N: For now hehehehehehe) Valkyrie came back to, her ‘Master’ blushing dark red while his older brother laughed his head off. Walking over to them she opened a sachet of sugar and poured it into his coffee, quickly and calmly stirring his coffee and handing it to him. Raising an eyebrow when his blush lessened when he looked up at her but was still very prevalent.

 

“Thank you Rossweisse” He murmured as he sipped the coffee, grinning at the taste and taking a larger sip of his coffee.

 

“Could Rossweisse make me a coffee as well?” Sirzechs asked his brother who out of both embarrassment and nervousness from having Sirzechs ask such a question to him, a boy who wasn’t used to attention from his family, just didn’t speak as he continued his work.

 

Seeing Rossweisse’s worried look between him and his younger brother the Maou smiled calmingly at her and waved his hand lazily as if telling her ‘its fine’ and he did mean it. Just because he was acting calm and happy with his brother he had no intention of attempting to ruin his progress in any way and trying to order his own assistant, one who wasn’t even a Devil, to do _anything_ , even something as mundane as making a coffee, would lead to dire consequences

 

Looking down at what his brother was making he was reminded of the parallels between his best friend and his brother, both left him in the dust in anything even remotely science related, he just couldn’t hope to keep up.

 

“Naruto-sama, you didn’t place the wire correctly, the black wire goes in the 8th socket not the 6th” Rossweisse calmly said from over the boys shoulder, seemingly just as interested in the machine as her Master.

 

The red haired Maou looked between the two with a shocked gaze. This girl actually _KNEW_ how this thing was being put together!? Oh…Oh no.

 

“There’s three of them now….” Sirzechs mumbled in despair as his mind supplied him with an image of the two teens in front of him and Ajuka creating some sort of super machine which created portals and somehow accidentally created a second Great Red.

 

Overdramatic and exaggerated? Definitely. Possible? He wasn’t willing to find out.

 

“So what’s this machine supposed to do?” Sirzechs asked with a large grin.

 

“Supposed to act like a small super-magnet” Naruto replied blankly, not really paying attention to the words that were said, replying off pure reflex.

 

“A-ah…” Sirzechs stuttered, a bead of sweat trailing down his face nervously, the previous mental image coming back with a vengeance for a brief moment.

 

“So Naruto. Are you coming to the family dinner tonight!?” Sirzechs asked excitedly, desperately trying to distract the two teenagers from the machine.

 

Rossweisse looked between the two worriedly as Naruto flinched and stopped working, easily flicking his goggles upwards as he looked towards Sirzechs with a nervous smile.

 

Standing up he placed his goggles on the wrack and sipped his coffee to try and calm himself from his nervousness at the thought of going to the family dinner.

 

“Raincheck” He mumbled nervously as his brothers eyes softened in understanding and he stood up, walking over and placing his goggles on the wrack as well.

 

Without thinking Sirzechs gently hugged his brother only to frown and then gasp as his brother tensed in his arms before quickly and unnecessarily harshly shoving his brother away, his eyes wide in alarm and surprise. The elder Devil smiled sadly as his brother finally realised what he did and smiled nervously once more, he didn’t feel angry at Naruto though, he knew how distant everyone, especially his family, had been physically and emotionally. The younger boys reaction did not surprise him in the slightest, though it did make him feel sad.

 

“It’s fine, I just hope that one day you’ll feel comfortable” Sirzechs said “Unfortunately I have to go, this was fun. Hopefully we can do this again soon?” The older brother suggested hopefully.

 

Closing his eyes momentarily he opened them again and let a small, barely noticeable smile spread over his face and nodded.

 

With a large smile a magic circle lit up underneath Sirzechs and began to swallow his body up, though before it got to his head he spoke with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

 

“Remember to be a ‘good girl’ for your Master~” He said to Rossweisse before he completely disappeared.

 

Both teens now stood blushing crimson, steam pouring out of Rossweisse’s ears as thoughts of Sirzechs implied meaning circulated throughout their minds.

 

“What a degenerate” Rossweisse muttered with an embarrassed blush in disapproval of Sirzechs’ words.

 

Naruto simply sighed and finished his coffee. His brother, while nice, was a complete, teasing, asshole. If this is what Rias constantly had to go through then he gladly would stay out of the limelight and let her have all of those comments.

 

“I’m going for a walk, do you mind staying back and training with the other girls?” He asked his ‘assistant’ politely.

 

Said girl only nodded with a brilliant smile, not only eager to see what her ‘allies’ had in terms of combat skill but also that she would be able to do something she found fun.

 

** XXXxxxXXX **

 

Olivia frowned as she stood before what was basically a panel of elder Angels, all of them ranging from 6-10 wings, though if the offense was large enough a Seraph may show up every now and again.

 

Despite knowing that her offense wasn’t enough to warrant a visit from any of the Seraph’s she still felt unnerved at the stares of the 12 Angels above her, all sitting on polished wooden chairs that looked fit for a King, though it had nothing on the thrones of the Seraph’s, let alone those of the four Seraphim.

 

“Olivia Gardvild (Guard-Vile-D)” A 10 winged Angel spoke, getting a nervous squeak from the girl “On the practice mission you and another young Angel girl went on, Claire Absol, you not only showed yourself to a human in broad daylight, gave him one of our coins and disappeared right in front of him, you also, admittedly indirectly, caused the death of one of your guide’s. What do you have to say in your defence?” The Angel asked neutrally, careful not to fall to any of the seven sins.

 

“He was homeless! His life was in shambles and him and his dog were going to die soon if nothing happened! I couldn’t stand back and do nothing!” Olivia replied heatedly.

 

“Humans do not need us meddling in their lives, a kind Samaritan would have helped them, faith is needed in these sorts of things Olivia” A beautiful woman said from besides the man, her 10 wings stretched out dramatically.

 

Olivia looked flabbergasted at the woman, for the first time in her life doubting the kindness and benevolence of her own race.

 

“Faith? I have faith but no one was helping him! I only gave him a single coin so that he could survive with his dog. Is that so bad?” She asked confused and desperate for anyone to agree with her.

 

“Patience _as well as_ faith are needed” A second male Angel intersected with an amused smile as he corrected the other Angel’s comment.

 

Olivia looked between the 12 Angels, seeing them all in agreement with each other she felt her anger growing, her wings darkening a single shade for only the briefest moment, not even becoming a light grey it was so insignificant, but the 12 caught it easily, the single moment being easily enough time to watch the minute change in colour.

 

“What was that?” The woman from before asked, her features having lost their kindness and were now hardened into stone.

 

Olivia, having not realised what happened, felt her anger dissipate as she looked between the 12 Angels in confusion.

 

“You don’t even know what just happened” Another woman claimed in surprise, her 6 wings curling inwards slightly.

 

“It appears that she doesn’t” The head Angel spoke once more, his 10 wings stretching out as far as they could go as he levelled an ice cold gaze on Olivia, freezing the girl in her spot.

 

Olivia felt her body freeze in fear as the old Angel levelled his gaze on her, her entire body feeling like it was just dunked in subzero ice as she paled.

 

“Olivia Gardvild. Are you aware that just for a moment your wings darkened?” He asked seriously, a minute shake of the girls head was his reply “I realise the academy has yet to go over this in detail, but due to the potential threat of you turning into a fallen” He paused as he took a breath “God has decreed that you wear this as a warning to those around you of the danger you pose” He said holding up a white collar.

 

The 13 year old girl felt her world shatter around her. A Fallen Collar!? No! That was practically worse than actually _being_ a Fallen! Even without having gone over it in explicit detail in class every Angel was taught the significance of someone wearing a Fallen Collar, it was a warning to Angels around them. The Darker the colour of the colour turned the closer to becoming a Fallen they were. Wearing one meant that practically _everyone_ distanced themselves from you, it was torture to even be threatened to wear one.

 

Olivia knew that if she didn’t wear it her punishment would be far worse, with a choked sob she nodded her head and the collar was placed around her neck, the leather-like material turning from pure white to a sightly darker shade, similar to a shade of cream.

 

Some of the elder Angels felt bad for the now sobbing girl who sank to the ground, though even the ones that felt sorry for her believed that she deserved this, it was God’s will, not only for her actions on the mission today but also for even considering Falling.

 

** XXXxxxXXX **

****

Blank green eyes stared despondently at the polished door of her house as she lazily pushed it open, walking inside she quietly closed the door behind her, she looked up just in time to see the happy expressions of her parents at seeing her, morph into expressions of shock and fear at seeing the collar. She saw her father tense and her mother reflexively take a step back in fear.

 

A pang of betrayal flashed through her as her blank, almost uncaring green eyes bored into those of her parents. They were supposed to love her unconditionally right? Isn’t that a parents job, that even if they’re child was to become a criminal of the highest calibre they would still love them? Looking at her parents now, she didn’t see her two loving parents, she saw two scared Angels and she almost snorted in humour, to think that a simple collar was enough to make even the strongest Angel fearful was strangely amusing to the broken girl. Idly, a thought made itself known in her head.

 

‘ _They’ve been brainwashed pretty well_ ’ She thought, having seen the same reaction from at least 50 Angels on her way home, it seemed to be an ingrained response.

 

She actually did snort in amusement when her mother gasped in horror and his father took in a quick breath, her collar must have darken slightly.

 

“I’m home” She said blankly as she turned away from them and began walking up the stairs of her house to her room, her feet barely leaving the ground due to her current lack of energy.

 

Reaching her room she lazily pushed her door open and closed it with her foot as she walked into her safe haven, even if she hadn’t realised it yet, and collapsed on her bed, tears welling up in her eyes once again as she cried into a pillow.

 

** XXXxxxXXX **

 

Olivia woke blearily to the sound of something tapping on glass, looking around she saw a hand tapping on her window and lazily swung herself out of bed and walked around the construct to her window.

 

Looking out her window she saw an Angel roughly 20 years older tapping on her window with a kind smile on his face, though one glaring difference between this Angel and any other was a grey collar around her neck. Raising an eyebrow she opened her window and took a cautious step back as the Angel hopped into her room.

 

“Hi Olivia” The girl greeted politely with a small curtsy of her white skirt.

 

“How do you know my name?” Olivia asked warily, her recent ‘collaring’ having robbed her of some, definitely not all, but some of her naivety.

 

“Who hasn’t by now?” She asked rhetorically in return “I’m a part of a group of Angels similar to you and I, I came to bring you to a meeting we’re having. Would you like to come?” The female Angel asked kindly to the young girl who after a moments hesitation nodded with the briefest of smiles.

 

Both jumping out of her window and taking flight they entered the outskirts of the residential area that Olivia lived in and into houses that were not only taller but also more packed together, showing the growth in humanities population over time. Reaching a point, Olivia yelped in surprise as her ‘partner’ suddenly dived straight down and quickly followed after her.

 

Straightening out as the ground of the alley quickly drew nearer she flapped her wings once and twirled, blinking as some dust got in her eyes and accidentally flapped too hard, sending her straight into the wall of a building next to her.

 

Looking behind her the elder girl raised an eyebrow in surprise and helped the teenager to her feet, giggling lightly at the girls pained groan as her eyes swirled before she blinked rapidly and shook her head to try and clear it of the cobwebs. Smiling towards the older Angel she followed after her as they approached the entrance to a fairly large house and waited patiently after the Angel girl knocked on the door.

 

As the door opened, Olivia took her time to look the man over who opened the door. He had brown hair and brown eyes, fairly average looking and probably wouldn’t even be noticed by the vast majority of Angels if it weren’t for the nearly pitch black collar around his neck.

 

“Ah Dianne! So nice to see you brought young Olivia here, welcome young one” He greeted, his age showing in his words as he stepped aside and opened the door further, allowing the two girls to enter.

 

Walking inside Olivia was reminded of her own home, the sense of style in the furniture and aesthetics were pretty similar but not quite the same and it had the same ‘homey’ feeling as her house on any day other than today. Walking through the corridor she blinked in shock at the 20 or so Angels that were already there talking amicably amongst themselves.

 

“Ladies, gentlemen! Dianne has brought Olivia to us as promised, lets make her feel at home.” The man exclaimed and got various shouts of support as some of them walked over to Olivia.

 

One by one as all of the collared Angels expressed their condolences and gave sympathetic words and actions she felt tears prickling at her eyes once more and looked up when she felt two arms wrapped around her. Seeing that Dianne was the one hugging her she tearfully blinked in confusion and got a sad smile from the woman.

 

“I can’t imagine how this feels for you Olivia, all of us were collared after we were over 80 years old. And you’ve been collared at 13…” Dianne trailed off as she herself began to cry.

 

Olivia couldn’t handle it anymore and turning in the woman’s arms, wrapped her own around her and began to cry loudly. Everyone looked on in sympathy at the two girls, but more specifically Olivia.

 

After a few moments the man who owned the house stepped forward and put a comforting hand on Olivia’s shoulder.

 

“I understand that this must be tough on you. I couldn’t imagine it being easy in any stretch of the imagination. But know that you have us, and likely most other collared Angels to look to for comfort, we will always welcome you with open arms. Sadly you are one of us now” He said and got a teary eyed nod and sincere, but tiny, smile in return as the two girls separated.

 

“A-are you guys some sort of secret organisation?” She asked innocently only to get a small round of chuckles.

 

“No” The man said while laughing “Nothing so insidious or secret, we are merely a group of collared Angels who meet together every two or so weeks. My name is Peter by the way” Peter introduced himself with a large smile.

 

Olivia, seeing his smile, couldn’t help but smile herself and seeing this, Peter ruffled her hair, getting a childish pout from the girl.

 

“Its good to see that even after all this you still have that innocent childlike side of you. I was worried it might have been destroyed or buried too far down” He said while breathing out a sigh of relief.

 

“Speaking of children you have school tomorrow don’t you?” Dianne asked, poor Olivia freezing in fear.

 

“T-They wouldn’t act any different. Would they?” She asked hopefully “I-I mean my collar can still be considered bright white” She said pointing at her own collar which by almost any standard was still a very bright white.

 

“I’m sorry Olivia” Peter apologised with a grim look “But they have all been taught just like you have, the only difference is that you actually _have_ a collar. They will avoid you like a disease. I’m sorry that such a young girl has to go through this” He said regretfully, looking up at her as her hand rested on his shoulder.

 

“Maybe there might be one or two that will be nice” She said hopefully even through the sad smile on her face “And is not your fault Peter” She tried not to cry once again and continue smiling.

 

Peter merely smiled in return and stood up, grabbing her hand and beginning to lead her around to all of the other Angels.

 

“Lets introduce you to our little group shall we?” He said with a cheeky grin which managed to successfully get a giggle out of the girl.

 

** XXXxxxXXX **

 

Naruto walked calmly through the forest surrounding his warehouses as he let his mind whirl in thought about his family and his peerage. Idly he chucked a pebble up and down in his palm while walking. Just as he was about to head back though he felt a pulse of familiar dark magic and with a start he flew towards it.

 

Arriving at an icy blue portal he narrowed his eyes while reflexively holding onto the pebble as a man walked through, looking completely human if it wasn’t for the blue skin and claw-fingers made of ice.

 

“A Devil? Huh, You’re the species that took over for us? Pathetic” The Demon spat.

 

Shooting forward the teenage Devil threw the pebble in his hand to distract the Demon, thick, red energy coating the pebble, allowing it to actually be a threat. Of course his aim was far from perfect but even then if the Demon didn’t move it would still hit his shoulder and likely do a large amount of damage.

 

The Demon scoffed and knocked the pebble away as the portal closed behind him, the momentary lapse in concentration as the Demon’s eyes tracked the pebble allowed Naruto to not only gain a solid kick to he Demon’s chest but also pulse his magic as he did so, knowing that at the very least Sayuri would be able to sense it. Said magic pulse came in a bastardised version of Tsunade’s own technique that she hadn’t even mastered yet, so even if it wasn’t even a ¼ of her strength it was still enough to send the Demon sprawling like a ragdoll before he caught himself and landing with a solid ‘thunk’ as his feet hit a thick tree.

 

Keeping his purple eyes trained on the Demon, he was ready when the blue skinned male kicked off the tree and was quickly in his face and managed to catch his strike by the wrist, the dangerously sharp icicle fingers being uncomfortably close to his face.

 

“Why are you here?” Naruto questioned as he caught the Demons other hand mid strike and the two entered a power struggle “I thought you needed those runic gemstones to leave wherever you come from” He questioned as he struggled against the Demon’s superior physical prowess.

 

“Oh dear little Devil~ We only needed the gemstone coated in Angels blood because it broke the barrier between our section of Cocytus and the dimension it was in” The Demon revealed arrogantly, his lips twisting into a deranged smile at the small spark of fear he saw in the teenagers face “Its not the Overworld like we expected but I’m sure the Generals would _love_ to take back our rightful home from you _fakers_ ” The Demon hissed.

 

Naruto glared in anger and feeling a fast approaching ‘blip’ on his senses he rolled backwards, pulling the Demon with him and kicked him in the stomach using Tsunade’s technique again, hissing in pain as he mistimed the output of power and injured his leg, blood beginning to slowly stain his pants as the Demon flew in the air.

 

Just as the Demon was about to taunt his opponent, his senses screamed but in the air he could do nothing and had to watch as a vicious clawed strike knocked him out of the air and into the ground in a large explosion of dust.

 

Naruto grinned painfully and rolled onto his feet, his weight shifting onto his left leg as Sayuri’s concerned silver eyes filled his vision. With a caring smile he looked at her and nodded his head in thanks before the smile dropped from his face and the caring spark in his eyes was snuffed out like a flame as the Demon launched himself at Sayuri in fury. Pushing the girl aside he allowed his anger the briefest moment to surface and in an instant he found himself in the air, almost parallel to the ground, over the Demons body which was still speeding towards Sayuri. His magic swirled around him and his eyes glowed softly at the rage and magic flowing through them, his senses, reflexes and body at an all time high as above his right hand a small but extremely hot fireball appeared in an instant, an overpowered matrix appearing and disappearing so fast he normally would have missed it.

 

‘ _Stay away.._ ’ He thought angrily as he twisted his body to begin his attack.

 

With a loud ‘bang’ the fireball struck the Demon’s back and forced all of his forward momentum straight down into the ground which cracked and cratered under the assault of the technique.

 

‘ _From my Peerage!_ ’ He mentally yelled as the fireball destabilised and exploding in a large column of fire. (Imagine the scene in the Minato vs Obito/Tobi fight where Minato uses rasengan on Obito)

 

Rolling very quickly along the rough ground he groaned in pain as Sayuri caught him before he impacted a tree, not only had the quick movements made his leg worse but he also had 2nd and 3rd degree burns up his right arm.

 

“Hurts” He mumbled as Sayuri helps him stand up, his left arm wrapped around her shoulder.

 

“I’m not surprised” She chuckled “That was pretty cool though So-Taichou, didn’t know you could move that fast” She complimented him while staring at the dust cloud calculatingly.

 

“Neither did I” He chuckled weakling before wincing in pain.

 

As the dust cloud started to wane the rest of his peerage, minus Natsumi, and Rossweisse flew down, landing around the duo. Tsunade and Rossweisse gasping at the injuries and Saeko and Esdeath glaring dangerously at the dust cloud.

 

Tsunade looked at the burns and blood soaked pant leg and a feeling of uselessness washed over her. Sure, she could fight in hand-to-hand combat pretty well, and her healing was decent, but she had focused far more on combat since she became a Devil, almost completely forgetting about her medicinal practices in the euphoria of developing her super-strength technique, but looking at Naruto now she wished that she had the means to _help_ him. Looking over his injuries she could tell that he would be fine, to some Devil’s (Not including Phenex’s, they’re cheaters) these sorts of wounds are superficial at best. Even so she cursed her inability at being able to help relieve his pain.

 

As the dust cleared the blue skinned Demon stood dizzily to his feet, blue blood leaking out of the wound on his back which he knew would leave a large scar, if he managed to make it out of this fight alive. His previous arrogance now destroyed, if one Devil, a teenager at that, managed to do _this_ to him, what could an older one do? Or multiple ones? He had to report this to his superior’s.

 

 The peerage’s eyes all snapped towards the Demon as a portal whirled into life behind him, Naruto’s eyes glinting as his mind raced to memorise the formula that appeared, and he slowly began to inch towards it while holding his abdomen with one arm.

 

“M-My superior’s will know of this. W-What is your name?” The Demon asked, the pain causing his speech to come out stuttered “A-and that of your group?” He added in.

 

“Naruto” The boy responded “And my ‘group’ is called…” He trailed off, his mind desperately looking for a name, trying to keep the knowledge of peerages away from the Demons, before his eyes caught the portal.

 

For some strange reason, to Naruto, the portal in the middle of the dust seemed to look like a sun in the clouds in the early morning. With a determined glare at the Demon he spoke only a single word.

 

“Akatsuki”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to come yell at me, heres my discord!  
> https://discord.gg/V79GQbE


	7. The pressure of the clouds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto has a dinner with his dear family, and our first look at the Demons' world

“Is he still working on it?” Sayuri asked the blonde kitsune girl next to her who was watching their King messing around with magic circle formulae.

 

“Yes. Naruto-sama says that the teleportation formula that the Demon used won’t leave his head, he’s been having dreams around it. I don’t think he’s going to be able to properly rest until he figures out the part of the formula that he wasn’t able to memorize” Natsumi said in worry, gently biting her finger as she stared at her King.

 

“Well we just got a message from Lord Gremory’s familiar. Do you want to hand it to So-Taichou?” Sayuri asked the fox girl teasingly, said girl blushing and nodding quickly, snatching the letter out of the half-wolf spirits hand.

 

As she walked over she smiled fondly as she saw Naruto chew on a pencil idly in thought as he looked at the magic circle on the computer screen in front of him, using a specially made program he created him which allows him to artificially create magic circles to test. As she reached him her fond smile lessoned slightly at the annoyed twinkle in his eye but she pushed that aside for the moment.

 

“Naruto-sama” She began respectfully, snapping him out of his frustration induced focused as he looked up at her curiously, attempting his best to try and look at her without his frustration showing “Lord Gremory has sent this letter for you” She said handing him the letter.

 

Grabbing the letter curiously he broke the wax seal and opened it. Reading through the letter quickly he scowled minutely, barely enough for someone not trained or with supernatural eyesight to see.

 

“Father is holding a family dinner tonight” He explained to Natsumi who nodded thoughtfully “Which means I have to either deal with Father, who rarely speaks to me, Mother, Who hasn’t spoken to me since the Phenex Ball three years ago, and Rias, who just like mother holds a grudge because of….. _Ken_ ” He spat angrily at the mention of the boy before trying to control himself “Or stay here and slowly go insane trying to figure out the last component of this formula” He said slightly humorously, Natsumi letting out a quiet giggle at her King’s attempt at humor.

 

“I think that you should go Naruto-sama. Maybe try to bridge relations with your family?” She suggested optimistically with a smile while grabbing the pencil out of his hand gently and placing it on the table.

 

Naruto opened his mouth to speak before closing it slightly and looking downwards.

 

“I don’t want to go….I don’t like it there, Rias and Mother always stare at me nastily, Father and Lucifer-sa…..Sirzechs never speak to me. I feel uncomfortable, it doesn’t feel nice….” He trailed off, internally wincing at how pathetic he must have sounded.

 

The thirteen year old boy tensed in shock as he felt to soft, feminine arms wrap around his neck and pull his head gently against her chest as she climbed up and sat on his leg while hugging his head to her chest softly. Her fingers idly running through his blood red hair as she began to speak.

 

“It’s okay Naruto-sama. I don’t blame you, but I still think you should go, at least to try and bond a little bit more with Sirzechs-sama. I heard that he spent some time with you while I trained with Grayfia-sensei” She murmured into his ear, gently stroking his head as she hugged him.

 

“Come with me?” He murmured vulnerably, looking up at his Queen, letting her see a side of him that he hadn’t shown since the ‘Ken incident’.

 

Natsumi smiled gently at him and closed her eyes as he smile grew, so happy that he trusted her enough to not only show this side of him again but also to ask her to come with him and support him at a dinner with his blood family.

 

“Of course Naruto-sama~” She chirped happily.

 

** XXXxxxXXX **

****

Of course, Natsumi knew that the dinner would be awkward, there was no way that her King would have that sort of reaction otherwise. Though even her worst expectations only just seemed to meet the reality of the situation. She had to forcibly stop herself from nervously shuffling on the spot behind her King who though he was hiding it incredibly well, the only reason she could tell was because she knew him so well, looked like he wanted the ground to swallow him up and grind him into paste just so he wouldn’t have to deal with the stares anymore. At one head of the table was Zeoticus who though he didn’t keep a consistent gaze on his son, flicked his eyes in the boys direction far too often and far too long for either of the teens comfort. Likewise was Sirzechs who they could tell was genuinely trying to keep the families attention off of the boy and his Queen and not look at either of them too much, and even though Naruto didn’t voice it he was very thankful for his attempts. The real issue though came from the two females of the family. Rias sat to Naruto’s right, on the same side of the table as him, and kept her narrowed eyes on the boy at all times unless directly addressed by one of her family members, the 13 year old boy could have sworn he saw flickers of her Power of Destruction manifest around the closest to him far more than once. Finally at the other head of the table was his mother, Venelana Gremory, who like Rias was glaring at him, thankfully not as much or as intensely. Of course Naruto and Natsumi knew why they (mostly Naruto though) were getting these looks, things had been like this ever since he had killed Ken, Rias and to a slightly lesser extent Venelana never agreed with his decision and Naruto had often heard his mother speaking to his father about other choices he could have taken. He wouldn’t lie to himself, the lack of support from the two girls on what had to this point in his life been the hardest decision he had ever made hurt on a level that surprised him, the betrayal he felt like a dagger constantly pinned in his back, over the last three years the pain had lessened but whenever he was around them he was always reminded of it.

 

“So…Naruto” Zeoticus began with a polite smile “How are your research projects?” He asked, trying to strike up conversation with his youngest son.

 

“Progressing at an exceptional rate” He answered quickly, unused to having an ordinary conversation with his family, any of them.

 

“…….Ah” Zeoticus replied, not sure how to respond to the short reply “Wonderful..”

 

Natsumi decided to let Naruto take a breather and spoke up.

 

“Though the power system Naruto-sama started designing 5 months ago has seemed to reach a plateau, he hasn’t been able to find a suitable stabilizer for the energy core. Rossweisse-san has suggested Devil Tungsten on multiple occasions in the last few days” Natsumi supplied helpfully to his father, said man seeming to perk up at the news.

 

“And as I’ve told her every time” Naruto began evenly as he turned to look back at his Queen “For the small scale prototype’s I’ve created so far, Devil Tungsten would work to an acceptable level but for a larger model, which I plan to create, it cannot keep up with the increase in output from the larger energy core” He replied, not noticing the surprised looks from his family, even if Rias’ was hidden under a thick layer of anger.

 

“Maybe Human Diamond?” She suggested helpfully, now caught up in the conversation with her King.

 

“It wouldn’t work. I need something which can conduct electricity” He shot back quickly, now just as absorbed in the conversation as Natsumi, completely forgetting about his family.

 

The four Devils watched in fascination/disgust (Rias) as Natsumi would suggest materials that Naruto would shoot down for various reasons. Sirzechs smiled gently, unseen to everyone, at seeing how comfortable his brother was around Natsumi. Zeoticus meanwhile smiled slightly and coughed to catch the teens attention, nearly letting a small chuckle escape when he noticed the two freeze in embarrassment at the conversation they had gotten sucked into. Taking the information that he had gathered the patriarch of the Gremory family spoke once again, now slightly more confident that he had found a more comfortable topic for his socially stunted son.

 

“So Naruto. I assume that with such an interest in inventions and research that you would aspire for the Beelzebub title?” He asked, genuinely curious at his sons future goals.

 

Naruto shrunk into himself ever so minutely at the attention and question before answering in a soft tone.

 

“I’m not really sure what my end goal is right now. But if I was to become a Maou I’d go for the Leviathan or Beelzebub position….I can’t decide” He added on quickly as he noticed the confused looks the four sent him.

 

“Beelzebub would be better. After all, who would agree to ally themselves with a Maou that kills his own peerage in cold blood?” Rias spat venomously in a low tone so that only her twin brother and Natsumi could hear.

 

Naruto felt his eyes hardening as he narrowed his eyes back at his sister, already knowing that behind him, Natsumi was doing the same, probably to a greater extent though.

 

“Why the Leviathan position?” Sirzechs asked, genuinely curious.

 

“I….like to meet people from other religions and factions” He answered slowly “I..enjoy learning about our differences?....” He finished lamely, trying to finish talking as quickly as possible now.

 

“Interesting…I honestly thought you would go for the Lucifer position” Sirzechs laughed.

 

“How about you Rias dear? Are you interested in any Maou position?” Venelana asked her daughter pleasantly.

 

“I’d definitely go for the Lucifer position” Rias said enthusiastically, her attitude doing a complete 180 when not focusing on Naruto “I mean being Lucifer is so cool! Being the leader of all of the Devils sounds like so much fun!”

 

‘ _You poor innocent, naïve fool_ ’ Sirzechs thought spitefully while laughing at his sisters enthusiasm ‘ _The paperwork you do as a Lucifer knows no bounds. But go ahead Rias-tan~ Take my position from me. Suffer as I have suffered while I enjoy endless, paperwork free relaxation time~_ ’ He thought sinisterly before snapping out of it and enjoying his sisters happiness and energy.

 

As the conversation moved to a different topic, Naruto and Natsumi quickly drifted into the background due to a lack of things to say. Turning to Natsumi the thirteen year old boy decided to pass time by talking to his Queen.

 

“So Natsumi. What are the rest of the girls up to?” He asked the girl curiously, knowing that she regularly made sure to know what the girls were working on.

 

“Well, Esdeath-san and Saeko-san are both working on their sword skills by battling each other. I believe Tsunade-san has buried herself in books in her room trying to memorize the anatomy of a Devil” Natsumi giggled slightly after she said that, having seen the girl earlier that day sitting in the middle of her room surrounded by piles of medical books “Sayuri-chan is working on her hand-to-hand skills with Rossweisse-san as well” The kitsune girl answered.

 

Naruto nodded and leant back into his chair as he thought for a moment before tilting his head to look at Natsumi.

 

“Natsumi….What do you think about those Demon’s?” He asked curiously, unfortunately a bit loudly as his older brother managed to hear the words and quickly started paying attention to the conversation.

 

“I think that right now they aren’t much of a problem, but there could be much stronger ones……Naruto-sama, can I ask you a question?” She mumbled, getting a raised eyebrow from him as he hesitantly nodded, quickly making sure that none of his family was listening in, unfortunately not realizing that his brother was “That Demon last week….Why did you give it your name? and give it a name for your peerage?” She asked curiously.

 

“I…I don’t know. I wasn’t thinking” He admitted, embarrassed “I was hurt and I wasn’t thinking properly and all I thought was that maybe if I give them a name they would focus on us instead of Devil’s as a whole and I didn’t want them finding out about peerages so I named us like a group and……” He trailed off after his mumbled admission and looked at his Queen shyly “I just…..wasn’t…thinking….” He finished off lamely.

 

Natsumi couldn’t help it and giggled as her King finished his explanation.

 

“It’s fine Naruto-sama. I’m just glad you aren’t hurt” She said and snickered internally at the slight blush she got out of him before a mischievous glint befitting a kitsune twinkled in her eyes “So, if we are a group……do we get a uniform?” She asked as Naruto slowly just placed his face in his palm while exhaling, his brother internally laughing, even while planning on doing some backgrounds checks using his own peerage on what he heard from their conversation.

 

** XXXxxxXXX **

****

In the center of a bustling city sat a massive bonfire, easily five hundred meters (1640ft roughly) in diameter, despite its size and the fact that it was white hot in its intensity everything around it was perfectly intact and ‘people’ walked next to it without harm. From the middle of the fire a large pillar of red hot air rose into the sky before turning into an enormous dome that made up the sky as far as the eye could see. At the epicenter of the massive bonfire sat a vaguely humanoid figure on a throne.

 

Curled horns on its head that looked sharper than spears and its massive body-builder type frame sitting at 10m (Roughly 33ft) gave it an intimidating look, even without the help of its eternally glowing eyes, Blood red skin and the flames that licked at its body constantly.

 

Atop the roof of a large tower close to the bonfire stood a humanoid figure with folded wings on his back made of pure dirt and rock. Over the mans 1.8m (Roughly 5’11) frame rested a coat not too different from the colour of the figure inside the fire, on the back a gold embroidery of General 5 could be seen. Turning his head slightly as a grotesque black creature that had 3 heads, 12 limbs and 6 wings landed behind him.

 

“ **Sir, the Demon sent to patrol the Underworld returned. He has already been executed for not achieving any of his objectives but-** “ The creature was cut off as an extreme amount of force suddenly weighed down on it, the muscular creature instantly falling to its knees as the man narrowed his eyes at the creature.

 

“ **That is a waste of resources, that Demon could have one day risen to Captain level, if he was lucky he could rise to Colonel. Surely you must know how I….abhor, such a waste** ” His gentle baritone voice came out calmly, even with it holding no detectable malice whatsoever the creature still felt as if his life hung on his next few sentences.

 

“ **O-Of course General….But the Demon discovered that the _Devils_ have claimed our spot as the rulers of the Underworld. He also claims to have found why he has been the only scout so far to return, a group of Devils apparently. Named.. ’Akatsuki’**” One of the three heads hurriedly spoke in an attempt to stay alive.

 

Slowly the pressure lifted until it was completely gone, allowing the creature to stand again as the General returned his gaze to the bonfire that had allowed the Demon race to survive the absolute cold of Cocytus for the 600 years since their sealing.

 

“ **Despite the hole broken in the barrier, it will still be some time before even a Captain class Demon can go through, for now I want the strongest ‘Frozens’ sent through the portal. There is a possibility that sending the strongest through continually could ‘widen’ the hole made in the barrier faster** ” He ordered, partially speaking to himself as he talked “ **And I want information on this…Akatsuki. A group of Devils such has them could be hazardous to our escape** ” He added on as the creature nodded hurriedly and quickly flew away.

 

The man continued to stare at the fire calmly and let the white flames entrance him almost as they flickered back and forth in a massive roiling mess of flames. Calmly inhaling the man disappeared, no evidence being left that he had ever been there.

 

** XXXxxxXXX **

****

That night Naruto found himself calmly holding a wooden katana in his right hand which he pointed at his two Knights who did the same.

 

“Ready Naruto-sama?” Saeko asked respectfully as she stood in a picture perfect kendo stance.

 

“I hope you do well Naruto-sama. It _has_ been a while since you last did sword training with us” Esdeath commented with a grin at the thought of experiencing her Kings power once again.

 

Naruto merely nodded in response to both of the girls words and shot forward, the two swordswomen doing the same. Meeting about halfway the young teen hopped upwards the avoid the low slice of Esdeath’s wooden katana and with a single hand blocked Saeko’s blow, said blow sending him flying backwards thanks to having no solid purchase to hold his ground having jumped in the air. Allowing his body to roll backwards along the ground instead of flipping and landing on his feet he smiled as a preemptive joint attack from the two girls missed and as he rolled he placed a single palm on the ground and with a grunt pushed himself off of the ground and into the air as his body continued to flip backwards.

 

Appearing on either side of him were the two girls, both showing their skill and teamwork as two horizontal strikes were aimed at him. Reaching out with his sword and leg he hooked his sword under Saeko’s and flicked hers up while pushing Esdeath’s down with his foot and kicking off of Esdeath’s sword ever so slightly so that the two girls collided beneath him which allowed him to flip and land on his feet, stumbling slightly as he landed from the complex maneuver. Staring at the two girls who untangled themselves and stood up he was very glad that they were only using blunt wooden swords as a sharp metal one likely would have ended up with him missing a foot if he tried that move.

 

** XXXxxxXXX **

****

From the sidelines Natsumi occasionally watched with a smile while writing something down in a notebook her three tails idly waving behind her as she wrote. Smiling as she heard quiet footsteps behind her she turned around to see Rossweisse staring at her with a pleasant smile.

 

“Hello Natsumi-san” She greeted as she walked up next to the kitsune girl while trying to subtly read what was in the notebook.

 

“Hello Rossweisse-san. If you wanted to see what is in my notebook you could always ask” She responded with a faintest ghost of a smirk playing across her lips.

 

Blushing in embarrassment the Valkyrie chuckled nervously and shuffled on the spot while clasping her hands in front of her.

 

“May I be allowed to see what’s in your notebook?” She asked respectfully with a slight bow.

 

The fox Devil couldn’t help it and a small giggle escaped her lips as she tried to suppress the laughter while holding the notebook out to her.

 

“Rossweisse-san, while I do want Naruto-sama’s peerage members to be respectful in public, in private you can be a little more relaxed, I don’t mind” She explained to the Valkyrie who nodded with an embarrassed laugh and carefully took the notebook.

 

Flicking through the pages the Valkyrie raised an eyebrow at the sketches of various chess pieces with arrows which she guessed was meant to mean movements, possibly team/peerage formations? As she continued flicking through she smiled at how thorough the Queen of her Master’s peerage was when it came to helping organize his peerage. Reaching the last few pages she was a bunch of names with species and chess pieces written next to them.

 

“Natsumi-san?” She asked politely, continuing when the girl turned her attention to the Valkyrie “These last few pages, are they possible members for Naruto-sama’s peerage?”

 

Natsumi nodded enthusiastically as she looked at the book that Rossweisse was holding.

 

“Yep. Of course Naruto-sama has the last say but I, and occasionally Sayuri-chan, try to help find potential members from all races, you never know where a diamond-in-the-rough might appear” She said knowledgably, something she may or may not have picked up from Grayfia during their lessons.

 

“It’s very extensive, for some of them you’ve really done your research” She praised the girl who subtly preened under the compliments “Though….why are all of them female?...” The Valkyrie trailed off in confusion.

 

Natsumi’s preening attitude quickly vanished and her posture straightened a little, even with the straightened posture the Valkyrie could have sworn that the girl looked like she had a large weight on her shoulders.

 

“When Naruto-sama, I and Sayuri-chan were all ten, there was a fourth member of our peerage. A fairly ordinary looking boy named Ken, he had a sacred gear that allowed him to channel lightning through nearly any substance he could touch. He never agreed with Naruto-sama resurrecting him and eventually it got to the point where he tried to kill Naruto-sama” Natsumi desperately used her lessons from Grayfia to control her emotions so that she wouldn’t start crying “Naruto-sama and I fought him as he turned into a stray and Naruto-sama managed to kill him. Ever since then I’ve never even considered a single male peerage member. We let one into our peerage, and he tried to kill my King. I won’t allow that to happen ever again” She said resolutely, a determined fire burning in her eyes which surprised the Valkyrie in its intensity.

 

“Oh…” Rossweisse said simply, not having known about Ken until now “I guess I can see your point of view..” She said uncertainly.

 

“I know that my point of view isn’t easy to empathize with but it hasn’t lead me wrong so far” Natsumi replied with a grin.

 

Rossweisse couldn’t help but giggle at the comment and continued to go back and forth between the pages of the notebook.

 

“Natsumi-san” She begun while flicking through the pages “Why do you care so much for Naruto-sama? I’m just curious about where such loyalty and devotion came from.” She asked before explaining her reasons for asking.

 

Natsumi simply just smiled fondly as she tilted her head up and watched her King fight two of her ‘sisters’, the boy now covered in very small amounts of blood and bruises from the fight against the tag-team.

 

“When Lucifer-sama first brought me to Naruto-sama I was scared, nervous and confused. An amazing Maou like him had personally chosen me to be a piece for his younger brothers peerage. It felt like a dream from the life I had before. When I first saw Naruto-sama he was wearing such casual clothes, his shirt even had a large ink stain on the collar, that I didn’t know how to react, so I went for polite. Even if it came out more terrified than polite” Natsumi recalled with a small giggle “Imagine my surprise when Naruto-sama pulls out a Queen piece to resurrect me with, me, a single tailed kitsune with clothes that could nearly be considered rags and dirt and mud covering me. I decided that even for that action alone I would try to be the very best Queen possible, to try and prove that he was correct in using such a piece on me. As time went on I slowly started developing feelings that went above gratitude, it was after the _incident_ that those feelings really blossomed and began to grow into what you see today” She explained warmly before turning to Rossweisse.

 

The kitsune didn’t know whether to be touched or slightly disturbed at the glassy eyed Valkyrie who looked ready to start bawling her eyes out at any moment.

 

“That was so sweet Natsumi-san! Just like two characters from my favourite books” She compared as she hugged the notebook to her chest.

 

“I’m glad you think so~” Natsumi replied in a sing-song voice with a large smile.

 

A loud explosion of dust drew their attention back to the spar and Natsumi clicked her tongue.

 

“Oh dear, it appears magic is now being used…”

 

** XXXxxxXXX **

****

Moving around a series of ice spikes the young Devil boy had to quickly bend backwards to dodge the lightning covered wooden katana which flew past where his neck had previously been before turning his backwards bend into a backflip as the ground underneath him turned into a large ice spike with a thankfully dulled, but still painful, edge. Flipping in the air quickly he created a magic circle which spat out a geyser of water at the incoming Saeko who much like Esdeath was grinning widely with wide eyes and pupils the size of pin-pricks. After making sure the water did hit the purple haired Knight he stopped the spell as his water started turning to ice and hit the ground on his feet, sliding to a stop as the final dredges of his midair geyser turned to pure ice.

 

Icy blue eyes stared into violet purple eyes with a bloodlust which Naruto had long grown accustomed to, flicking his eyes momentarily to the left he saw another set of blue eyes, though darker than Esdeath’s, staring at him with an equal if not greater amount of bloodlust. Naruto sighed while keeping his eyes trained on Saeko and Esdeath, far to used to them taking pot shots whenever he did so.

 

Naruto stood up straight, deciding to try something out as he stared at the two girls who crouched slightly lower in preparation. Of course the boy had known about the principles of this ‘technique’ since he was younger but he had never seen or felt it in action until his meeting with Odin. Allowing his dense magic freedom he pushed it out of his body and allowed it to expand over to Saeko and Esdeath as he continued to try and strengthen the pulsing of his magic, trying to figure out how to exert ‘pressure’ over others by releasing his magic.

 

For the two young girls they had both crouched slightly lower in preparation as their King stood straighter but the sudden release of magic surprised them. Initially brushing it off as him preparing for a larger scale spell Esdeath began to subtly do the same before the two began to feel a slight pressure weighing down on them (What they didn’t realize is that after experiencing Odin’s ‘pressure’ that even experiencing enough magical pressure to kill lesser supernatural beings would feel like an average ‘pressure’). Surprised by the action the now quarter yuki-onna lost control of her spell and it fizzled away as the pressure began to slowly but surely grow till the point that it felt like simply moving felt like they were in a pit of thick oil. Saeko was the first to give out as her wooden sword fell from her fingers and she fell to her knees while panting and staring at Naruto, meanwhile Esdeath, even while panting, still managed to keep her sword in her hand and continued standing. The blue haired swordswoman felt Naruto’s narrowed purple eyes bore into her, almost as if looking through her and into her soul, the action making her finally break as she did the same as her fellow Knight and fell to her knees while dropping her sword.

 

“You win Naruto-sama” Esdeath breathlessly said between pants, hers and Saeko’s gaze filled with intense adoration and needing, both of which were fairly alien in this setting to the young boy.

 

Letting his magic die down he gasped and one leg buckled as his breathing deepened as a sudden wave of exhaustion washed over him. Standing up straight he managed to walk over to each girl and help them up, both shuddering and letting out very similar exhales as they held his hand while he pulled them up to their feet.

 

“That was a good match. I need to work on my sword techniques, are either of you free to help me learn in a few days?” He asked both girls.

 

“I am” Both girls said, two sets of blue eyes meeting in a heated exchange for the briefest of moments.

 

“Good, now I need a rest, that move used a lot of magic” He said as he began walking out of the warehouse.

 

Chuckling as he felt Natsumi catch up and walk besides and slightly behind him he walked from the far right warehouse to the left one and began to somewhat tiredly climb the stairs, his Queen dutifully following him up to the very top floor which despite all being his room very little was actually put to use.

 

Turning around to ask why his Queen had followed him he gasped in surprise as his leg buckled again and if it weren’t for Natsumi he would have hit the ground.

 

“You knew that was going to happen” He said plainly as with her help he stood back up.

 

“I didn’t _know_ ” She corrected politely “But I had a feeling something similar would happen, you’re good at hiding your exhaustion but I can tell~” She finished somewhat teasingly while leading him over to his bed.

 

Sighing in exhaustion the young teen sat on his bed and held his hand out.

 

“Can you pass me my notebook please?” He asked his Queen who gladly did so.

 

Grabbing the notebook he deftly flicked through the pages before reaching the latest page and patting the bed next to him. Natsumi blushed lightly before pushing it away and sitting next to him while he opened the notebook further to show her a rough drawing.

 

“A cloak….with clouds on it?” She asked in mild confusion.

 

“What you said at dinner got stuck in my head, this could be a possible idea for a uniform” He answered while letting her hold the notebook.

 

“Well at least it doesn’t look bad” She said thoughtfully as she looks at the rough design “What material are you thinking of?” She asked curiously.

 

“I was thinking Cuben Fiber, the tensile strength is good and without magic should protect against most bladed weapons easily” He said, explaining his choice while grabbing his laptop that was on his bedside table.

 

“I haven’t heard of Cuben Fiber before” She replied, interest in the material he had named.

 

“Fairly new actually. Its about 15 times stronger than steel, very light as well” He replied as he turned the laptop on and began typing down some things for the uniforms.

 

“That’s actually really good. Do you mind if I helped design and make them?” She asked shyly and got a smirk in reply.

 

“Of course you can. I gave you the notebook for a reason after all” He replied, said reply getting a large smile from the three tailed girl who began listing off possible options for their ‘uniforms’.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you want to come yell at me, here's my discord!  
> https://discord.gg/V79GQbE


	8. The clouds over Cocytus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our tiny heroes enter the realm of their greatest enemy!

A loud siren blasted throughout the town/outpost as civilians ran to shelters in fear while various sized and shaped figures ran in the opposite direction, towards the fire and sound of explosions.

 

Walking calmly towards the chaos was a single figure. Standing at about 1.7m (about 5’7ft) was a brown haired woman with Ice spikes on the back of her jaw and ice needles in her hair, wearing a tight fitted shirt that clung to her D-cup breasts and tight pants which looked like it was trying to cut off the circulation in her legs. Her ice blue eyes calmly looked ahead of her as she walked with a noticeable sway in her hips which drew the eyes of all the men around her, even while they were tying to escape the danger. On the back of her shirt it said ‘Captain 5’.

 

Looking up as a winged serpent like creature made of ice landed in front of her she stopped walking and cocked her hips while placing a hand on said hip, grinning in satisfaction as the serpents eyes very greedily trailed over her body before quickly snapping up to her own eyes.

 

“Ma’am! Intruders! 7 of them! 1 male and 6 females! The leader seems to be the male!” The serpent quickly, yet in a panic, relayed the information “They’re taking out the other ‘Frozens’ in moments” He continued.

 

“Oh~” She purred as she returned her attention to the fight in the distance “A male leader you say~” She began walking again, the serpents eyes quickly gluing onto her behind as it followed after her like a love starved puppy.

 

Reaching the battle she saw five of the six reported females battling various ‘Frozen’ while one stuck next to the male, obviously protecting him as he worked on a glowing spell matrix underneath him.

 

“Such a cute one~ He’ll make a fine addition” She purred while walking forward, the serpent still following after her.

 

Without pausing or hesitating the girl grabbed the serpent by the neck and pulled it forward so that it perfectly covered her form from the right as multiple earth spears stabbed into it from a stray attack, killing it instantly. Dropping the body carelessly she continued to saunter towards the leader of the group of what she now realized was teenagers.

 

** XXXxxxXXX **

****

The day had started out fairly normal, with Naruto constantly going through permutations of his teleportation formula for the Demon’s home dimension. His entire peerage (plus Rossweisse) was in attendance, though of course today had to be the day that he finally got the combination correct, which had lead him to a very annoying situation.

 

“If you are going to go in then we’re coming with you” Tsunade said resolutely, the rest of the girls in agreement with her statement.

 

Naruto opened his mouth to argue back before seeing the look in all of the girls eyes and closing it with and audible click before groaning in annoyance. Seeing this Natsumi, Sayuri and Tsunade all smiled largely in victory while the rest of the girls simply held victorious smirks.

 

“Okay. Any objections to me going through first?” He asked with a raised eyebrow and annoyed glint in his eyes.

 

Was he surprised when they all objected? Not really. Was he surprised when Natsumi grabbed him and held him still against her and Saeko “accidentally” pushed Esdeath through? Yes, incredibly so. Unfortunately as nice as it felt to be ‘cuddled’ by Natsumi in this way his mind was far more focused on something else.

 

“Saeko?! Why!?” He asked in worry, his voice actually raising above its regular quiet tone as his mind whirled about the potential danger Esdeath could be in.

 

“She took my pudding last night” Saeko said with a shrug and mischievous gleam in her eyes.

 

Right as Naruto opened his mouth they heard the distant maniac laughter of Esdeath and the familiar sound of ice being created by her magic, his panic slowly died away as his features turned from alarm to bland acceptance as he stared at an innocently smiling Saeko.

 

“You purposefully did that to get a rise from me didn’t you?” He accused his purple haired Knight.

 

“Never~” She replied innocently before jumping into the portal.

 

Staring at the portal dryly the teenage King sighed and stood up straight, staring down the portal his Pawn, and Knight had just left through and walking calmly through it.

 

Upon walking through the portal he automatically felt something strange about the land surrounding them, it felt almost…..artificial. No, it wasn’t the land itself that felt artificial….it was something else. Before his thoughts could delve further into that his attention was brought to the familiar Kitsune girl who stood besides him and the girls behind him as multitudes of strange ice creatures and people surrounded them, those that weren’t fighting Esdeath and Saeko that was. Naruto droned out the twin pairs of maniacal laughter with practiced ease as he stared down the ice creatures.

 

There was a crackle and bang behind them and Naruto sighed as he felt his connection to the portal break as the portal destabilized and collapsed after they had all come through it. He felt a familiar spark of anger ignite in his mind as he now sat in Cocytus, surrounded by multiple enemies of unknown strength while also worrying about getting his Peerage out alive. Glaring at he Demons he began to take a step forward when multiple bolts of lightning zipped past the boy and struck a few of the Frozen who had been trying to walk forward towards the group.

 

Looking out of the corner of his eyes, violet orbs caught the lightning still sparkling around Rossweisse’s outstretched palm as deadly narrowed aqua eyes glared at the Frozen around them.

 

“Ah~ I can’t exactly let you get too close to my Master~ Danger hazard and all~” She said innocently despite the dark look on her face, taking her job completely seriously as she slipped into ‘guard-mode’.

 

Using Rossweisse’s attitude he reined his own anger in and forced himself to look at the situation in a calm and calculated manner, purple eyes darting around quickly as he tried to take in all her could while he still could. Tapping two fingers to his ear a magic circle quickly sprung to life over his ear, a similar magic circle whirled to life on the other girls ears as he calmly spoke.

 

“Keep the ice creatures off of me. I need to create a portal back, use any means necessary” His unusually cold voice said as he kneeled down and began to cycle through magic circle formula’s and permutations on the ground as all the girls other than Natsumi sped off to take on the ice creatures.

 

And that was how five minutes later the young boys attention was drawn away from the fairly one sided bout from the energy signature stronger than any of the other Demon’s and a seductive chuckle. Looking up from his work he met eyes with the seductress Captain and glared, already able to tell that she was a leader of some sort.

 

“Continue your work Naruto-sama. I wont let her touch you” Natsumi spoke resolutely while stepping between them.

 

“Aw~” The woman whined, the sound setting off alarms in Natsumi’s head “Come on cutie~ Call off your guard dogs and we can have some fun~” She attempts to persuade Naruto, leaning to the side to look around Natsumi and expertly showing off her bust.

 

A low, animalistic growl snapped the Captain’s attention to Natsumi, said girl glaring at the Captain who smirked widely as she realized where the animosity was coming from.

 

‘ _A lover? Or perhaps just a crush_ ’ The Captain thought with a predatory grin.

 

“And who are you?” Naruto’s voice chimed out calmly.

 

The woman looked at him and noticed the steely gaze on his face, seeing the gaze she knew that a fight would break out with her in it, no matter how much she seduced him. Though that didn’t mean that she _couldn’t_ seduce him, just that his _pet_ would attack once she tried.

 

“I, dear Lord~” She began with a bow, guessing that he was someone of importance, and even if he wasn’t it didn’t hurt to stroke his ego “Am a Captain-class Demon~ My name is Merulla….but you can call me anything you would like~” She purred sexually while locking her half-lidded eyes with his, letting him know exactly the sort of names she was expecting and enjoyed.

 

Naruto regarded the woman in front of him. Clearly she was stronger than the ice creatures. He had heard someone refer to one of the ice creatures as ‘Frozen’ and this woman, Merulla, had just introduced herself as a Captain-class Demon. So he was facing down grunts and a low-class leader was he?

 

A howl of rage from next to him dragged his attention away and he felt a blast of cold air hit his face as Natsumi threw herself at Merulla.

 

“Natsumi! No!” He shouted in panic, able to see the woman pulling three needles of ice out of her hair and preparing to stab his Queen with them.

 

Merulla smiled in satisfaction as the fox girl closed in on her. The boys last line of defense before she could sink her claws in him. Thrusting her hand forward she was surprised when the girl fazed straight through her ice needles.

 

‘ _Afterimage!_ ’ She internally cried in panic.

 

A shift of air to her left was all she needed though, showcasing why she was a Captain she caught the heel heading towards her temple and threw it down quickly before leaning back and to the right on one foot to dodge the three tails that swung right past where she had been standing. Clicking her tongue in annoyance as the fox girl landed on her feet easily even after the intense spinning she had just been doing, the sexual Demon created a wall of ice to block the Kitsune Fire the teen shot at her. Seeing a shape coming out of the steam to her left she threw the needles towards it only to blink in shock as it turned out to be a decoy as an already dead Frozen appeared out of the steam. By the time Merulla noticed the fist it was already a few centimeters from her face.

 

Naruto blinked in shock as the ice wall cracked and broke, showing the outlines of the two girls to him and his heart suddenly felt like it was made of lead as he noticed the Captain holding Natsumi’s wrist so that her fist was just barely not touching her face.

 

“That was pretty good sweety~ To bad I’m not a Frozen~” She purred while stabbing Natsumi in the stomach with the three needles in her hand and kicking her away.

 

Natsumi gasped in shock as she skidded along the dirt, digging her tails into the ground momentarily to flip herself onto her feet. Idly she shook her tails to rid them of the dirt and mud covering them while pulling the tiny needles out of her abdomen, her advanced healing factor already helping the damage done. She saw the Demon turn to Naruto and blow a kiss and her already red tinted vision became even more red as she roared and charged the Captain.

 

“Stay away from Naruto-Sama!” She roared while caving in the ground with her heel and attacking the Captain in a flurry of attacks.

 

Merulla on the other hand fended off the attacks like it was as easy as breathing, it really wasn’t, she may be making it look like it was easy but it was far from it. Making use of her natural beauty and skin tight clothing she tried to make herself look as appealing to Naruto as possible to try and win him over, something Natsumi noticed and only caused her to become angrier. Merulla smiled cruelly as she continued to make the girl more angry.

 

Naruto froze, unable to breath as a familiar feeling washed over him, one that he never wanted to feel from a peerage member ever again. His wide unblinking eyes watched as a black aura began spilling out of his Queen’s body and her snarl began to turn from pure anger to maniac joy. This joy was different from Esdeath’s and Saeko’s though, this one was something that terrified him.

 

“Natsumi! Calm down!” He yelled desperately, trying to get his friend to calm down.

 

“Shut u **p!** ” She snapped back at him, making him freeze in shock once again “I’m **ke** eping her **aw** ay from you! **Ca** n’t you **s** ee that!?” She screamed as she attacked the Captain with greater speed and strength than before.

 

‘ _I-I’ve lost Natsumi…..I-I wasn’t strong enough.._ ’ He thought in despair, knowing that if he was stronger her power wouldn’t be able to overcome his magic in his Evil Piece and she wouldn’t be able to become a Stray.

 

“ **I can help you…** ” A dark, chilling voice murmured in his ear. He tried to move his body but found it unresponsive “ **Ah ah ah~ No moving now. That would break our connection~ And _neither_ of us wants that…..now do we?**” Despite his best wishes the boy felt himself falling into some sort of lull from the voice “ **I don’t ask for much~ Just accept my power. You can save your precious girlfriend~** ” It jingled in his head.

 

Being unable to move the boy saw the, now, heavily muted battle between Merulla and Natsumi. Even with his senses seemingly dulled by the strange voice he could tell that Natsumi was close to the point of no return.

 

‘ _I……I can’t let her do that, I just can’t………_ ’ He thought in defeat.

 

“ **Excellent~ Here is a mere modicum of my power. Now go….my new Sage!~** ” The voice cried and suddenly he felt an influx of energy which forcefully entered his body and harmonized with his own Devil magic.

 

Naruto bit his lip as pain racked his body from the forceful invasion of energy but as it harmonized with his own he suddenly felt like he had all the power in the world, his senses suddenly sharpened and his skin hardened. Blinking as he could suddenly move again he saw his Queen stumbling as her sudden influx of power left her.

 

Natsumi gasped in shock as her Stray induced strength left her in an instant, with the fog now gone from her mind she felt a great deal of regret. Knowing that seeing her going Stray must have killed her King. Her eyes widened as her weakened body stumbled and she watched as Merulla stabbed an ice spike down at her.

 

Golden eyes stared blankly as the needle neared her head before suddenly in a shockwave that came from nowhere the Captain was thrown from her feet and into the air before harshly hitting that ground, a large red mark on her cheek in the shape of a fist.

 

“How could you do that to me?..” A soft voice spoke and Natsumi winced at hearing how fragile her King sounded.

 

“Naruto-sama…I-“ She began but was cut off as he began walking away from her and towards Merulla.

 

“So the big boy is here~ That was quite a hard hit~ Don’t worry, I can be quite a good masooooooo…..” Her voice trailed off and the seductive smile on her face vanished as the King stalked towards her.

 

“I don’t appreciate what you did here” He said ominously as a large magic circle lit up on the ground beneath her.

 

“H-hey you don’t need to d-do this” She shakily tried to negotiate “W-we can work something out” She stuttered in fear.

 

Naruto said nothing and only kept his eyes locked with hers as he walked forward. Merulla screamed in fear and tried to scramble backwards across the ground while throwing some ice spikes at him. Her hopes were dashed however as the ice needles either fell to the ground uselessly or shattered upon meeting his skin.

 

“That tickled~” He cooed with an evil grin while his power mixed with the unknown voices power flowed around him, completely undetectable from everyone around them even though it could be seen very clearly.

 

Though unfortunately, two people could sense it: Natsumi and Sayuri. Both girls looking at Naruto in confusion and fear. The strange power which they knew wasn’t his, sent chills up their spines.

 

“P-PLEASE! WAIT! I-I’LL DO ANYTHING! ANYTHING YOU WANT!” Merulla screamed out in fear, the few Frozen who were still left looked between Naruto and Merulla in shock and fear that he made the famously seductive Merulla plead like she was “ANYWHERE! ANYTIME! JUST PLEASE DON’T KILL ME!” She screamed while beginning to cry and rolling into a ball as fear over took her mind.

 

If he was in a normal state of mind he of course wouldn’t have left her alive but he would have killed her by now so that the reputation she worked up wouldn’t be ruined, a mercy if you will. Though at the current moment mercy was the furthest thing from his mind.

 

“Wish denied!” He spat before the magic circle underneath her activated and lightning enveloped the woman, her screams haunting in their pain before all went quiet as the overpowered spell disintegrated her body.

 

Looking away from the ashes of the former Captain he felt the power from the voice beginning to fade and seeing the last of the Frozen he disappeared from everyone’s sight and reappeared next to Natsumi. His peerage and Rossweisse looked at Naruto in shock as all of the Frozen fell over dead.

 

Naruto felt the vestiges of the power boost waning and began to grow worried about being stuck here before once again the voice came to his rescue.

 

“ **Here you go Sage~ This should be the right formula~** ” It spoke, without thinking he tapped his foot on the ground and the formula that had appeared in his mind appeared under him and all of his peerage + Rossweisse before sucking them all into the formula’s.

 

The only evidence they had ever been there was the bloody landscape of what had once been a fairly nice town center.

 

** XXXxxxXXX **

 

The seven teenagers dropped onto the ground outside their warehouses. The purple eyed leader of the teens fell to his knees as the power boost left him, his eyes wide and unblinking as what he had just done impacted his mind.

 

“N-Naruto-sama?” Natsumi asked in fear at seeing his reaction.

 

The response she got to her question was a sickening cough which stained the ground red before he vomited on the ground.

 

“So-Taichou!?” Sayuri exclaimed in surprise while running over and gently rubbing his back as the teen panted.

 

Tsunade knelt besides her King and carefully traced his body, a green magic circle lighting up on the backs of her palms. As she scanned in body her face became more and more ashen.

 

“internal bleeding, broken ribs and fractured calves. Multiple muscle tears and internal bruising. Natsumi! What happened to him?!” She asked the kitsune before freezing as the girl looked ready to cry.

 

“Its all my fault. I-I nearly turned into a stray…Naruto-sama suddenly gained this boost of power and stopped me but…….It’s obviously not safe” She sniffled as she struggled to maintain her composure “I-It’s all my fault Naruto-sama is this injured…..” tears began to stream down her cheeks as she closed her eyes and looked down.

 

“N-Naruto-sama!?”

 

“Please don’t move! You’re very injured!”

 

“He can move even with all those injuries!?”

 

Natsumi’s eyes snapped open as she felt a gentle hand on the back of her head and smooth and warm skin against her forehead. Her tearful golden eyes travelled up to see loving purple orbs staring back at her as Naruto rested his forehead against hers.

 

“silly, silly Sumi-chan~” He mutters loopily with a smile “sss not your fault. Just glad y-your fine~” He mutters as his eyes bore into hers.

 

Natsumi felt her cheeks light on fire as she tearfully tried to explain about why it was her fault he ended up like this, though what came out was more gibberish than actual words.

 

*Tap*

 

The kitsune girls words died in her throat as Naruto leaned back and poked her forehead with two fingers.

 

“No matter what, it is a King’s duty to protect his peerage” He quoted while smiling at her with his eyes closed “And no matter what….You will always be my precious Queen” He mumbled to her before falling forward.

 

The Queen found herself unable to move as his words repeated in her head, meanwhile Naruto continued to fall forwards, his body twisting as he fell so that he didn’t fall on Natsumi while his fingers slid down Natsumi’s face. His fingers leaving a trail of blood from her forehead to her chin as he hit the ground with a thud. (Anyone recognize the scene this was based on?~ *Wiggles eyebrows while trying not to cry*)

 

Suddenly the girl could move again and she quickly dropped to her knees as the other girls ran over.

 

“Naruto-sama!”

 

** XXXxxxXXX **

****

A groan reverberated through the large room as dazed purple eyes fluttered open. Looking to the left he saw a blob of silver which as his vision cleared he recognized as Sayuri who had just realized he was awake and happily hugged him, nearly crushing his weakened body.

 

“So-Taichou! I’m so happy you’re awake!” She cried happily while hugging him.

 

“Im glad” He says gently with a small smile “how long have I been out?”

 

Sayuri lets go of him and sits up nervously.

 

“Only 3 days” She says before fidgeting “So-Taichou….What was that power you used?” She asked carefully.

 

Naruto sighed and rested a forearm across his forehead while staring at the ceiling.

 

“To be truthful. I don’t know in the slightest. One moment I was watching Natsumi about to turn into a stray and the next im frozen on the spot with this voice in my ear offering me power. The only reason I took it was because Natsumi would have turned into a stray otherwise. Of course you know what happened after the power left me” He says as Sayuri nods.

 

“That power was scary….It was like standing next to Ken but tenfold. Please don’t use it again. Please” She begs in a rare moment of seriousness.

 

Naruto smiles gently and rubs her head between her wolf ears slowly.

 

“I’ll do my best to avoid it” He says gently with a small chuckle.

 

“…..So-Taichou” The boy looked at his Knight and blinked at the steely gaze in her eyes “I want to up my training. I don’t want regular Knight training like I’ve been getting so far. I want something that will make me on the same level as Sirzechs’ peerage” She said in determination.

 

Naruto stared at her blankly for a few moments before a smile lit up his features.

 

“Of course Sayuri, you aren’t the only one stepping up their training after that trip…..I-I nearly lost Natsumi, you of all people should know how badly that would effect me” he said with a bitter smile which the wolf spirit returned.

 

“Of course. Im going to go now. Please take care So-Taichou, I can’t beat you black in blue in your own bed after all~” She giggles, the atmosphere of the room lightening as she skips out.

 

Naruto blushed and looked away as he realized he was staring at her ass while she skipped out of his room.

 

“Stupid hormones…” He muttered in annoyance.

 

“Yes they are quite annoying aren’t they?” A smooth voice said in humor next to him.

 

Whipping his head around his blush brightened as he saw the teasingly grinning form of Sirzechs.

 

“What are you doing here?” He asked calmly while trying to force his blush down, not realizing that Sirzechs may have just come to check up on his injured brother.

 

“I can’t just check on my brother who’s been unconscious for 3 days?” He asks cheekily.

 

“I did not realize that we were that close” Naruto said as he cocked his head to the side in genuine confusion.

 

Sirzechs then found something more painful than getting stabbed by a holy sword, his brothers words and the unspoken meaning behind them.

 

‘ _That was far more painful than it realistically should be_ ’ He internally groaned while easily hiding his wince from his thirteen year old brother.

 

“Doesn’t mean that I can’t~” He responds easily in a sing song voice before sitting in a chair next to his bed and levelling his cold blue-green eyes at his brother “Though you are right, sadly this isn’t a social visit. How did you gain these wounds, would it have anything to do with these ‘Demons’?” He questions his brother.

 

“Where did you?-….Nevermind. Yes, they came from a group of Demons” He proceeded to explain to Sirzechs what had happened 3 days ago.

 

“I see…..That voice and its powers are disturbing. So is the news about the Demons, their own dimension…..The Frozen and Captains sound fairly easy to combat but logically there would be stronger than a Captain” He mutters to himself as he begins to formulate plans and hypothesis’ based on the knowledge that his brother had given him.

 

“Sirzechs. There is something else…….the land, it felt..” Naruto trailed off as he tried to find the right words “unnatural. Like it had been changed….terraformed!” Naruto said snapping his fingers as he found a suitable word “It felt sort of like, nature, had been terraformed” He said analytically as he tried to search his memories for any more useful information.

 

Sirzechs added that snippet of information to his growing hypothesis’ and knowledge of the Demons and their world.

 

“That formula. The one you used to get into their dimension. Would you be able to give it to me so that I can have Ajuka look at it?” Sirzechs asked his brother seriously.

 

“Do you have a piece of paper on you?” Naruto asks politely.

 

The elder Devil raises an eyebrow and pulls a piece of paper out of his pocket, handing it to his brother in curiosity. Whatever Sirzechs was expecting, it wasn’t the ink magic circle formula which seemed to form out of his finger tips when he touched the paper and pulsed his magic (I wonder where we’ve seen this before?~).

 

“What was that?” The elder Devil asked curiously while staring at the piece of paper he had just been handed back.

 

“Something simple I figured out a while ago” Naruto responded simply, because he didn’t see it as a big deal.

 

The teen had figured out that trick when he was 11 and had taught it to his peerage. Him and the girls had used it so casually over the past 2 years that the boy had completely forgotten that being able to do something like that was unheard of without preparing a special magic seal on the paper first. The elder man had always known that both of his siblings were smart, prodigies all on their own; but for the first time the Maou finally saw in its entirety why Naruto himself deserved that title and wondered what else he had hidden up his sleeves.

 

This realization also brought a pang of guilt as he realized how shitty their family had been to him, first focusing on Rias for her PoD then with Rias and Venelana ignoring him due to the ‘incident’. Blue-Green eyes mentally narrowed as he vowed to at least get his mother talking to her youngest son again while outwardly, his eyes shone with excitement.

 

“Hey. I sorta just realized that Millicas has never really met his uncle. Would you mind taking care of him for a day?” Sirzechs kindly asks his younger brother who freezes.

 

“Ah. Thank you for the honour but-“ He is cut off by Sirzechs laughing and ruffling his hair, and action which garnered actual annoyance from the teen.

 

The Maou was quick to retreat as he saw the very real annoyance in his features, not wanting to damage the tentative relationship he had painstakingly been trying to create the foundations for.

 

“Please, one day. Rias usually takes care of him but I thought you would enjoy doing that instead?” He asked his brother who scoffs.

 

“That’s because Rias is a child” He says coldly, the words themselves usually would have made the older Devil laugh but the tone and meaning behind the words killed that laugh before it could escape.

 

“Please Naruto. I want you to meet your nephew for longer than five minutes. If not for me then for Grayfia” He pleads with his brother.

 

Purple eyes dances between his brothers hopeful/pleading face and the rest of his room before finally he cracked and nodded his head slowly, obviously not thrilled by the idea.

 

“Thank you. That honestly means a lot to me” Sirzechs says gently with a small smile, one reciprocated by Naruto “Anyway I gotta go now bro. See you in a few days with Millicas~” Sirzechs says cheekily before teleporting away.

 

** XXXxxxXXX **

****

Naruto sighed in relief as he rested his forehead against the smooth metal table in the Research Warehouse, currently hiding in this building to get a break from his nephew who had obviously picked up more than a few mannerisms from his sister and brother.

 

Hearing someone sit next to him he turned to see an exhausted Saeko who was fanning herself with a traditional Japanese fan, her cheeks a bright red from exertion.

 

“Training myself before Millicas-sama came here was not the smartest decision” She explains while continuing to fan herself.

 

“How does he have so much energy?” Naruto asks in genuine confusion, getting an exhausted giggle from his Knight.

 

“I don’t know but I’m glad that Sayuri-chan is taking care of him” She said, knowing the fellow Knight was a bundle of energy most days.

 

Naruto nodded and looked around at the machines around him, looking at Saeko’s practice metal katana he suddenly had an idea. Snapping his fingers as he suddenly sat up and scared the purple haired girl.

 

“Saeko. You want a sword to truly call your own don’t you? We could make one, obviously not right now but we could begin planning it” Naruto says as he hops up to grab some paper and a pencil.

 

Saeko felt a blush ignite across her face at not only the thought of what a weapon specifically tailored for her could do but also due to the fact that it would be made by her and _Naruto_. As her Master came back she happily smiled as he sat down on the seat next to her and began to sketch out a plan for the sword, instantly they ran into a problem though.

 

“Saeko, I know it sucks. You can laugh if you want” Naruto said dryly as Saeko looked like she was about to explode.

 

“W-What would I laugh at?” She asks, her voice shaky from the laugh trying to escape.

 

“Don’t play that game with me, my drawing. I know it is horrible, just laugh”

 

Saeko managed to recompose herself and smiled prettily at Naruto.

 

“Protecting a mans pride…” Her calm façade broke for barely a second “…is a woman’s duty” She says with determination.

 

Meanwhile the teen boy just stared at Saeko before holding his drawing up into her line of sight once again. Staring dryly as the girl finally lost her self control and nearly fell off her chair laughing so hard.

 

After a few minutes and one burning of paper later purple eyes stared into blue which had just calmed down.

 

“I apologize for my outburst Naruto-sama. Please forgive me” Saeko bowed and Naruto waved his hand before turning back to the desk with a new piece of paper on it.

 

As they began to right down ideas for the sword and each one occasionally shot one down using their own knowledge on various subjects, to the point where Naruto had roughly 15 books floating around the two for them to reference while using his program on his computer to create a very, very basic image of how they wanted it to look.

 

** XXXxxxXXX **

****

Meanwhile, Sirzechs and Grayfia could be found sitting opposite Venelana and Zeoticus in the Gremory estate, all four calmly drinking some tea as Venelana smiled at her eldest son.

 

“Its nice to have you around again son. The house hasn’t quite been the same since you moved out” She said fondly while smiling at Sirzechs who smiled back.

 

“I’m glad to be back. Hey, dad. Did you read that report I sent you?” Sirzechs asks curiously.

 

Both women in the room looked at the men curiously as Sirzechs says this, neither knowing about this report. Meanwhile Zeoticus nodded his head.

 

“It is disturbing, especially about that voice and the power boost. Neither of them fill me with any particular sense of ease” He said to his son, both women still being out of the loop.

 

Gently coughing the grab her husbands attention the brunette raised an eyebrow at her husband who made an ‘oh’ face and nodded.

 

“Sirzechs handed me a report last night about Naruto-“ He didn’t get to say anything further as Venelana whirled to look at Sirzechs.

 

“What could possibly be so important that you had to write a report that your father had to take time to read?” Venelana asked accusingly and curiously.

 

Sirzechs was quick to round on his mother, his normally blue-green eyes blazing a dark red with small flames from his power of destruction leaking out of the far corners of his eyes. Venelana flinched back in her seat as her eldest son glared angrily at her for, as far as she could remember anyway, the first time ever.

 

“That. That right there is something that needs to stop” He declares angrily.

 

“What? What needs to stop?” Venelana asks calmly, a bead of sweat trailing down her cheek let the Maou know that she was nervous of his anger.

 

“You. Putting down my little brother all because he killed one person” Sirzechs said angrily, his words making his mother glare back at him.

 

“He killed a peerage member!” the Lady of the Gremory family shouted, losing her composure.

 

“That was trying to kill him! How is that any different from what you did during the civil war!? Any different from what _I_ did during the civil war!?” The red haired Maou yelled back, his composure slipping as well.

 

“It was war!”

 

“Don’t give me that! That’s the excuse people give to commit crimes against life and try to get away with it. War excuses nothing” Sirzechs retorted heatedly.

 

Venelana groans in a very un-lady like fashion and glares at Sirzechs.

 

“So, mother. How is this any different?” Sirzechs seethed.

 

“BECAUSE HE’S SUPPOSED TO BE BETTER!” Venelana screamed while leaping to her feet and glaring at her son.

 

The whole room looked at the normally composed woman in surprise and slight amounts of fear as she huffed angrily.

 

“You think I don’t regret killing Faylinn every single day!? She was my best friend but her clan, those conniving, power hungry fools! They tricked and manipulated her into joining the Old Devil Faction! She didn’t have to die! If I had just tried harder!.....” Venelana suddenly seemed to run out of energy as she tiredly sat back down “..If I had just tried harder….I would still have one of my best friends here, alive. They say that the next generation is supposed to learn from the last, right? Yet there he is, making the same mistakes the rest of us did…..He’s supposed to be better than me..” She mumbles brokenly.

 

Sirzechs’ anger dies away at seeing the form of his mother, usually proud and confident in her looks and mind, now almost curled up into a ball as she stares sadly at the table.

 

“I-I was angry with him because he kept making the same mistakes but at a far younger age than I ever did. I was scared and worried” She weakly explains while curling into herself even further.

 

“I get that, but what you and Rias have done….That’s too far. I didn’t say anything earlier because I thought that you and him would have worked it out by now, but..” Zeoticus replied while gently wrapping an arm around his wife’s shoulder.

 

“You really hurt him mum. He doesn’t really think of us as his family anymore. Did you know that?” Sirzechs asks gently as Grayfia.

 

Venelana stiffens and slowly shakes her head.

 

“No…I..I didn’t” She said truthfully.

 

“I don’t know how long he’s felt like that but…It doesn’t feel nice when he has to physically force himself not to call me ‘Lucifer-sama’” Sirzechs mutters sardonically.

 

Venelana shakes in her husbands embrace as tears begin to fall out of her bright purple eyes, a trait she shared with her youngest child now that she thought about it. Seeing her look up at him in such a sad and broken state, with tears streaming down her slightly puffy red eyes, the current Lucifer felt guilt and sympathy pulse through his being.

 

“Please, Sirzechs. Please tell me what the report was about!” She begs her son, before turning and looking at her husband, silently begging for the same.

 

So it was with a heavy heart and conscious that Sirzechs began speaking, relaying everything that Naruto had told him and his own speculations on the matter. When the young Maou finished he felt his heart break further as his mother was now full-on crying without any reservations what so ever.

 

“D-Does he need anything? Anything at all!?” She asked desperately, her bright eyes glittering with tears.

 

Sirzechs smiled gently, glad that her mind had been changed by their little spat.

 

“I think that there may be a few things” He says happily.

 

** XXXxxxXXX **

****

Naruto sat in the recreation Warehouse as he calmly played a video game with his nephew, having been (quite literally) ditched with him on the second floor of the warehouse while the rest of the girls went off somewhere to do something.

 

“Uncle! Stop cheating! Aunty never cheats!” The eight year old boy cried as the teenager easily moved his character away from his nephew’s

 

“You told me to do my best” Naruto said with a slightly teasing smile.

 

After Millicas’ character died to Naruto’s for the eighth time the boy screamed in anger and threw his controller on the couch between them.

 

“Aunty was right! You don’t care about anyone but yourself!” Millicas yelled before his brain caught up with his angrily spoken words.

 

Naruto calmly put down his controller while his hair shadowed his eyes and stood up.

 

“U-Uncle…I’m so sor-“ Millicas began tearfully before being cut off.

 

“No. You have a right to an opinion like any other person. Never feel sorry for that” Naruto said blankly while walking over to his nephew “Time to go home” He says monotonously.

 

“I’m sorry! Please let me stay here, its really fun!” Millicas said hopefully.

 

Naruto froze and nodded, his hair still shadowing his eyes.

 

“I’ll get one of the girls back for you” He replied as he turned to leave the room.

 

“I-I wanted to spend time with you though!” Millicas says, his uncle freezing once again, this time in mid step.

 

“Don’t lie to me kid” He spat coldly “I only care about myself, remember? Who _ever_ wants to spend time with someone like me?” He asks sarcastically, the young boy flinching at his words and tone.

 

“I’m sorry….You aren’t like that. I was just angry. Aunty never beats me that easily” Millicas said, and suddenly Naruto understood where the anger had come from.

 

With this understanding his own anger died away as he turned back to Millicas and knelt down so that they were face height, showing his eyes to the boy once again and smiling sympathetically.

 

“Not used to having to face something you can’t overcome easily?” He guessed and Millicas shyly nodded his head.

 

“I get a lot of things just by asking…I don’t really have to work for anything” He explains to his Uncle who nodded.

 

Naruto smiled gently and ruffled Millicas’ hair.

 

“Sorry kiddo. That isn’t how things quite work around here. Think you can handle?” He teases Millicas lightly.

 

The young red haired boy puffed his cheeks up angrily like a squirrel and nodded resolutely before whining when Naruto lightly poked his forehead.

 

“Then no whining when you die again~” He says standing back up and smiling at Millicas’ embarrassed whine.

 

Hearing hurried footsteps the two turn to the stairwell to see Sayuri running in excitedly while holding a bunch of cloth, a large smile on her face.

 

“So-Taichou!” She says excitedly before turning to Millicas and nodding mockingly “Pipsqueak” She ignored his squeak of outrage “New shipment of materials and goodies has arrived!~ That means our uniforms are here!” She cheered while throwing Naruto his cloak.

 

The red haired boy easily caught it and grinned at the soft yet durable fabric.

 

“Ill check it out but I promised Millicas a few more games, want to watch?” He asks while slinging the cloak over his shoulder.

 

“Watch you demolish the Pipsqueak? Absolutely~” She says in a sing song voice while sitting next to her King happily, moving over when Millicas sat down just so that she could be closer to him, not that he realized the true motive.

 

“Okay boys I want a nice clean match!” Sayuri exclaimed excitedly, giggling at Naruto’s amused snort “Begin!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to come yell at me, heres my discord!  
> https://discord.gg/V79GQbE


	9. Fried chicken, Criminals, and Goddess'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What does one do when Raiser Phenex wont leave them alone? Why! follow Naruto's lead of course!

Silver eyes gleamed in excitement as three men charged her, small splotches of ice attached to their bodies, embroidery on the cloak letting her know that they were Captain’s, to be specific: One level 4 Captain and two level 3’s.

 

Sayuri, now 13 (She’s a year younger than Naruto) stood at 5’4, Her long silver hair pulled into a ponytail. She wore open toed sandals and tight black pants, she would have gone for a skirt but with all the spinning and flipping she did she wasn’t going to tempt fate, and on her upper body was a loose silver kimono top. Over all of that was a black Haori with red clouds on it, marking her as a member of the Akatsuki.

 

Her training over the last year with Naruto clearly showed itself as with barely a moments hesitation she ran forward and vaulted over the level 4 Captain while snapping her legs out, doing the splits in mid air, and caught both level 3’s in the jaw. All three fell to the ground before shakily standing to their feet, at least in the level 3’s case, and glared at her only to get a cocky grin in return.

 

Roaring in anger the weakest Captain charged forward at top speed while the other two tried to capitalize on his thoughtless actions and created ice spears to impale the Wolf Spirit/Devil hybrid. Leaning back while twisting her body she avoided the spears with ease. Seemingly weak and dainty hands grabbed the ice spears and with a simple clenching of her fingers broke the sharp tips off. Snapping herself upright she threw the ice shards too fast for the two strongest Captains to avoid and the shards impaled them, blood soaking through their shirts and coats as they tried to stay upright.

 

Focusing her attention back on the weakest Captain she sighed at his foolishness and, focusing some magic to her naturally sharp nails/claws, slashed downward with her hand. Out of her nails came five sharp waves of magic which was sent hurtling at the Captain, if he had been further away, or, y’know, NOT charging her at full speed he likely could have dodged. Sadly he was not that lucky and the magic strike hit him dead on, not slicing through his entire body but getting pretty close to half of it as his steps faltered and he stumbled over his own feet before hitting the ground and sliding to a stop in front of Sayuri.

 

The girl pouted at the lack of challenge from the three Captains and turned to look behind her, seeing Naruto calmly leaning against a tree while writing in his notebook.

 

Naruto had grown in the last year, now standing at 5’6  and allowing his blood red hair to grow out slightly longer. He wore long black camo Cargo pants and a black short sleeved shirt, on his left arm was a forearm protector with multiple metal layers, over the top of that was a black cloak with red clouds on it, a red chain linking the high collars together (Akatsuki style Minato cloak, or Naruto Sage cloak). On his feet he also had black, steel capped boots.

 

His sharp purple eyes looked at the defeated Captains and then to the multitudes of dead Frozen that he had taken care of while she dealt with the Captains, making sure that none were alive, he nodded.

 

“Probably best to leave soon anyway” Naruto spoke while snapping his notebook closed “If we stay here much longer they might be able to find us” He said, getting a nod from Sayuri.

 

A cough caught the two’s attention to a sight that made Sayuri pale and Naruto sigh while hanging his head.

 

“SSSssssshit” He drawled out.

 

Staring at the two with a raised eyebrow was Grayfia Lucifuge. Sadly the both of them knew why she was here….and that they couldn’t escape now that she _was_ here.

 

“Its just a Ball, I’m not even the heir of the Gremory’s. Do I really need to attend?” Naruto tried to reason with Grayfia, Sayuri nodding like a bird on crack next to him.

 

“Sairaorg Bael goes as well” Grayfia retorted simply.

 

“He _chooses_ to go” Naruto reminded her.

 

For a moment the clearing is silent as the two teens stare at Grayfia hopefully while she stares at them blankly, internally sighing as she couldn’t think of a proper retort to that comment.

 

“You are the son of Lady and Lord Gremory. You must go” She said with a hint of finality in her tone.

 

The two teens both sighed in annoyance as Grayfia opened up a portal to the Underworld and forced them through.

 

** XXXxxxXXX **

****

Natsumi swatted Naruto’s hand as he continued to fidget and adjust his suit.

 

“Leave it alone Naruto-sama. You look fine as it is” She said, a slight blush adorning her cheeks as she admitted that.

 

“Its not about looks, its about the stupid things being uncomfortable and barely being able to move in them” Naruto said as he tried to adjust it again.

 

Behind the two Sayuri sat in a silver dress scowling as Tsunade giggled from besides her and patted her shoulder. The medic wearing a forest green kimono with flowers on it.

 

Natsumi herself wore a beautiful gold dress that went down to her calves and had a slit going up the left side up to her hip.

 

“Come on Naruto-sama. Even Saeko-san and Esdeath-san have gotten dressed up” Natsumi said in an attempt to somewhat curb his sour attitude.

 

Looking back the 14 year old felt his eye twitch furiously as he noticed the, admittedly beautiful, _battle dresses_ the two were wearing. The two ‘guards’ of Naruto also having their swords on full display, a prototype (Mainly due to her not being fully grown yet) of her sword attached to Saeko’s hip.

 

“They are wearing battle dresses” He stated factually before gesturing to his own, very much not made for battle of any kind, suit.

 

Natsumi simply smiled prettily, seemingly not caring about his comment. This simply just caused the King to sigh and snap his fingers, a large teleportation circle appearing underneath them and quickly teleporting the six Devils to the Gremory Mansion to make their ‘grand entrance’ as Zeoticus called it.

 

** XXXxxxXXX **

****

Purple eyes blinked lazily as blue-green eyes bored into him. Naruto dramatically yawned as Rias glared at him, something which had happened so often in the last four years that he had simply just given up caring a long time ago.

 

“Are you really glaring because we have to stand next to each other?” He asked apathetically.

 

“I don’t like standing next to monsters” She snapped back in reply.

 

Naruto then realized exactly the effect that Natsumi and Sirzechs had on his behavior when he had to bite back the reflexive sarcastic comment that nearly escaped. Instead he merely stayed silent as the group walked into the large ball room of the Phenex family, Naruto and his peerage sinking quickly into the shadows as all the attention was placed on the rest of his family members. The best part? His parents would be so busy dealing with the attention that they wouldn’t be able to drag him or his peerage into it.

 

With a speed born of experience the group of six made their way to their well hidden corner table and sat down, a tradition over the last 4 years.

 

** XXXxxxXXX **

****

Twenty minutes later the King and Queen of the youngest Gremory peerage could be found arguing with a holographic display screen of Rossweisse who had to stay behind because she wasn’t a Devil, or in his peerage.

 

“Rossweisse, just because we finally got the fusion power system working that doesn’t mean that you can start plugging things into it left and right” Naruto said calmly, Natsumi nodding along.

 

“Think of it as a stress test” Rossweisse said simply with an innocent smile.

 

“A stress test that can and likely _will_ blow you and our warehouses into tiny smithereens?” Natsumi asked with a raised eyebrow.

 

The silver haired Valkyrie raised her finger up before sighing and dropping it while hanging her head.

 

“Maybe just the supercomputer?” She asked feebly while looking at Naruto with large, tearful eyes.

 

The girls all sighed quietly as they watched Naruto crumble under something which they had all admittedly abused themselves, tearful puppy eyes. With a groan of annoyance he nodded his head, getting a squeal of excitement out of the silver haired girl right before the call cut out.

 

“Is Aunt Rossweisse still being a weirdo?” A childish voice said from next to Natsumi.

 

Sayuri laughed and picked up Millicas only to drop him on her lap.

 

“Of course she is, when _isn’t_ Aunt Valk being a weirdo?” She joked to the now 9 year old boy who giggled.

 

“Don’t be mean Aunt Sayuri” Millicas laughed back, the two bringing a smile onto the face of everyone at the table. Right up until a hand landed on Naruto’s shoulder.

 

“Aunt Sayuri huh? Anything I should know, buddy?” Sairaorg teased his best friend who blushed crimson.

 

“No” He said resolutely but in embarrassment.

 

“Yeah! I call all of Uncle Naruto’s peerage ‘Aunty’” Millicas chimed in, in what was _supposed_ to be a helpful gesture but only dug his uncle further into the pit of teasing.

 

“Your entire peerage!? Way to go” Sairaorg teased his friend who just whined and placed his head in his hands.

 

“You _know_ that, that isn’t why he calls them ‘Aunty’” He whines, getting a laugh out of his friend and nephew while the girls around him all blush to varying degrees about the implications of what Sairaorg said.

 

Sairaorg simply just laughed while sitting at the table, his laughter joined by Millicas and soon enough the rest of the table, even through Naruto’s was very much embarrassed.

 

“Naruto, you free anytime soon?” Sairaorg asked, getting a raised eyebrow from his friend.

 

“Of course. Need help with something?” He asked curiously.

 

“Just wanted to spar with you, maybe get some training in. After all, I can tell that in the last two years you’ve drastically gotten stronger” Sairaorg said with a challenging smirk.

 

“I’m not the only one” He said, obviously referencing his friends own growth in strength.

 

The conversation suddenly stopped as they heard a sneered laughter approach their table, turning to the source of laughter all of the teenagers glared at the approaching person.

 

“This pipsqueak? Strong? Please! He couldn’t break a piece of paper with a sword” Raiser taunted while staring Naruto down, said boy easily schooling his features.

 

“Unique insult” He retorts dryly, only getting an arrogant chuckle out of the elder teen.

 

“Charming words _weakling_ , but its not like you actually _deserve_ getting something worth any thought” He said with a flourish of his hand.

 

“That sentence seemed to have quite a bit of thought placed into it” Naruto said calmly, a teasing twinkle in his eyes for barely a second.

 

The Phenex glared at Naruto for a moment before his ego stepped in to save him from the verbal loss.

 

“Of course not. Something that may seem like a lot of thought to a simpleton like you is like a fleeting thought to me” He said while puffing his chest out, Tsunade quietly giggled as she imagined a chicken doing the same.

 

“That says far more, negatively, about you than it does me. If you have such a hard time, grasping thoughts, maybe a psyche check is needed?” Naruto quipped lightly.

 

All pretense of politeness and pleasantness disappeared in an instant as Raiser glared and leaned over, slamming his palms on the table and glaring heavily at Naruto who returned the stare equally.

 

“Now you listen here you tiny, insignificant speck” Raiser spat angrily “This is _my_ ball, _my_ house. That means _my_ rules. That makes my word law, understand?” He seethed while glaring daggers “So if I _say_ that you are a weakling who doesn’t even deserve to breath the same air as the strays that you consistently cause-“ Natsumi flinched and looked guiltily at her King “Then that _means_ that you are all of those things, and forever will be”

 

Naruto merely stayed silent and raised an eyebrow, his fists clenching minutely as the Phenex boy glared viciously.

 

“Now, unless you would like you and your gaggle of Sluts to be kicked out you will-“

 

** XXXxxxXXX **

****

Sirzechs sat at a large table with Serafall and the Lords and Lady’s of the Gremory’s, Sitri’s and Phenex’s. The 2 century old Devil turned to Serafall.

 

“Sera, during our trip to Kyoto, you don’t mind if I bring Naruto do you. To learn about politics and stuff?” He asked the bubbly girl.

 

“Sirzech’s, you are a Maou. You shouldn’t ask something so informally” Venelana admonished her son.

 

“We both have the same station, neither of us care for formalities, and this isn’t a formal request anyway” Sirzechs listed off, both of his parents blinking in surprise at the answer. Both of them used to the regular childlike, hyperactive answers he usually gave.

 

“Exactly!” Serafall chimed in happily “And sure, it’s a pretty small deal anyway. Not incredibly large~”

 

Sirzechs smiled gratefully to his war-buddy who only giggled in return.

 

“So why do you want to bring Naru-tan along?” Serafall asked curiously as she nonchalantly chugged an entire glass of wine in one gulp.

 

“I’ve said this before but ill say it again, you will truly make your husband a happy man” Sirzechs said dryly while Serafall giggled.

 

“I know~”

 

“Anyway I want to bring him along because he’s said that he wants to be the Leviathan Maou one day” Sirzechs said cheerfully, having forgotten that he only said he would become the Leviathan if he _had_ to be a Maou.

 

“He wants to be Leviathan!?” Serafall said excitedly.

 

Before anything else could happen the flailing body of Raiser Phenex flew past them, a wave of wind and broken cutlery and furniture following, causing the eight Devils to cover their eyes to avoid glass or wooden splinters as they flew past and followed the Phenex as his body hit the thick concrete wall of the mansion and caused it to crack and crater, the damage so intense that his body actually had to take a few seconds to repair itself.

 

“What just happened?” Venelana asked in confusion as everybody in the hall looked at Raiser’s body as he slowly raised himself to his feet.

 

“Fuck you!” The usually arrogant Phenex yelled while staring down the trench of destruction his flailing body had caused.

 

Everybody followed his gaze and the Gremory family, including Sirzechs, widened their eyes in surprise at what they saw. Stalking down the trench in the hall was Naruto Gremory, purple eyes _glowing_ from the magic running through his system as he glared daggers at Raiser. Walking up to the once injured teen the 14 year old smirked.

 

“You look a bit roughed up Raiser~” He stated teasingly before all pretenses of his light hearted façade disappeared in an instant “I don’t appreciate your comments about my peerage” He said coldly.

 

The elder teen growled and allowed his magic to flair out, surrounding the two in fire. Nearby objects shriveling up and burning under the surprisingly intense heat of the Phenex.

 

“Interesting use of Magic Projection, allow me to show you mine.” Naruto stated as his eyes pulsed in power.

 

The only warning was the shards and splinters which began floating for about a second before a crushing presence fell on Raiser’s body, seemingly freezing him to the spot as a yellow aura of energy covered his body. The teen merely raised an eyebrow as the trick he had learnt years ago from experience via Odin suddenly came in handy. The fried chicken growled in anger and tripled his Magic Projection to match Naruto’s controlled Projection, Raiser needing to Project more Magic due to him just allowing it to flow free, unlike Naruto.

 

“Stand down!” With that shout the entire hall quieted, nobody even dared speak a whisper.

 

Standing and glaring down the two boys was Sirzechs Lucifer, radiating a fury which reminded everyone _exactly_ why he was a Maou and became so feared in the civil war. As quick as possible the two boys powered down, both staring unwaveringly at Sirzechs, as if the slightest blink or aversion of their gazes would wind up with them atomized.

 

“Now I would like an explanation” He said seriously, walking up to them along with their parents.

 

Naruto felt himself shrink under the glares of the five adults, and the rest of the building. The look on his parents faces being something which he hadn’t experienced in roughly a year and that brought up bad memories.

 

“I was simply talking to Naruto peacefully and-“ Raiser began before being cut off.

 

“Your arrogance astounds me. Do not think that I am unable to see through your lies. Speak the truth or else” Sirzechs warned the Phenex.

 

“Fine” Raiser said through clenched teeth “I was showing the little upstart who’s boss. Reminding him of his place and he snapped and got a lucky shot in” He admitted.

 

Naruto felt a strange amount of anger at all of his training being summed up as ‘a lucky shot’ but knew that an outburst would only get him in more trouble. So he settled for glaring at Raiser out of the corner of his eyes.

 

“Naruto Gremory” Sirzechs said formally, the anger in his voice making the teen flinch while turning to his older brother “Are the words he speaks, the truth?”

 

“Yes. They are” He said, swallowing his pride and not trying to give his point of view, believing it to be a worthless endeavor at this point.

 

“I see…..” Sirzechs said before humming for a moment “Despite the verbal actions of Raiser Phenex, you still started the conflict. Due to this, you will pay for all the damage you caused, and you are cut off from any and all monetary, personnel and material possessions belonging to Clan Gremory for a minimum of 3 years” Sirzechs said harshly.

 

And just like that the weight of the world fell on the astonished teens shoulders. His legs trembling as the realization hits about the true implications of his actions bear down on him. His outburst had damaged not only the hall but also the political alliance between the Phenex’s and Gremory’s but also lowered their reputation as well. And for that he had been disowned in all but name from the Gremory Clan.

 

“Make no mistake, Phenex” Sirzechs said, turning his gaze on the smugly grinning boy “You will also receive a punishment. For the next three years you shall also be restricted from Clan Phenex’s monetary possessions” Raiser now shared a look similar to Naruto’s.

 

“Now, I want the two of you to go and cool your heads” He suggested, though it was more of an order “You may return in an hour” He added on sternly.

 

The two boys nodded numbly, Naruto using his experiences such as ‘The incident’ to force his shaking legs to move in what could be considered a normal walk. Soon the action became easier and easier as he began running the moment he left the ball. The world blurred around him as his eyes brimmed with tears, brown filling his vision before it turned to green as he left the mansion and entered the forest. Running as fast as possible he eventually came to a stop and sunk to his knees by a tree. He began to cry in the emptiness of the forest, letting his emotions run wild.

 

“Yeah kid, I know the feeling” A sympathetic voice said from a branch on the tree he was kneeling besides.

 

Snapping his head up his slightly blurry eyes widened at the sight of large black ears and a double ended, black fur tail. The figure also wore a very revealing Obi, not that he actually noticed in his emotional distress though.

 

“Kuroka the Black Cat? What are you doing here?” He asked between sniffles.

 

“Watching over my little Shirone. Though, talking to you is a little bit higher on my priorities right now, nya” She said while lounging on the tree branch and looking down at him.

 

“I’ve already had enough emotional beatings today to last a life time. If you’re going to kill me at least do it without the fanfare” He said while sniffling, knowing that he still wasn’t strong enough to take on an SS-class criminal like Kuroka.

 

“Nah, I’m not going to do none of that, nya. Just lend an open ear, I know how it feels to have your world crumble around you, nya” Kuroka said somberly, looking back at the mansion from her vantage point sadly.

 

“I’m insane” He whispered gently to himself while jumping to his feet “It’s just. Raiser! He treats me like shit! He does nothing but tease and belittle and insult me! To him I’m lower than an Angel and the only time I ever see him is at this STUPID BALL! I always try to get out of it but noooooo! I’m the son of _Lord and Lady Gremory_ how DARE I not want to go to an event meant solely for the heirs and heiresses to attend!” He vented, the more he talked the less he cared about who it actually _was_ , that he was venting to as he paced in circles “And then the _one time_ that I retaliate I get that! I’m basically disowned in everything but name! No more support! No more resources! Nothing!” He yelled while clutching his hair and falling to his knees again while crying.

 

He continued to cry loudly even as Kuroka hopped out of the tree and pressed a comforting hand on his back, her eyes widening and her cat features standing on end at the sheer _strength_ his connection to nature energy had. Though she pushed that thought to the side in favor of comforting the teen who continued to ball his eyes out on the ground.

 

** XXXxxxXXX **

****

Was Naruto ashamed that it took him roughly 40 minutes to compose himself of what essentially boiled down to a temper tantrum? Not really, he believed it justified given the circumstances. Would he ever tell anyone about it, or how long it took? Not on his dying breath. What had actually helped was sort of a makeshift therapy session between him and the black haired criminal. For the entire forty minutes they swapped stories, grievances and even perceived failures.

 

“Thanks…..for the therapy session” He said softly while smiling slightly at her, his eyes and cheeks still red and puffy from how much crying he did.

 

“It’s fine, nya~ I sort of saw myself in you so it didn’t hurt to lend you a hand” She said with a teasing smirk.

 

A soft laugh left his mouth as she said that.

 

“While it did help, it’ll likely be the only time we can do this, for helping me out I promise not to tell anyone about this interaction” He said while bowing to the girl who blinked in surprise.

 

“Who said this would ever be the last time?~” Right after saying that she morphed into a cute black house cat with two tails which twisted together to make what looked like one large fluffy one.

 

Kuroka, due to years of practice, easily jumped from the ground and onto his shoulder.

 

“And because I’m a Nekoshou no one will ever know that I’m anything more than an adorable house cat, nya” her voice said, coming out of the cats mouth.

 

“And you want to stick around me…why?” He asked in confusion.

 

“Because you get to be near Shirone much more than me, and you’re interesting, nya~” She said in a sing song voice.

 

The boy simply sighed and nodded, knowing even after only forty minutes that arguing with her when she was like this was a completely useless act.

 

“Welcome to the family I guess, what should I name your cat form?” He asked the Youkai/Devil hybrid.

 

“Princess” She said smugly while sitting on his shoulder, curling around the back of his neck.

 

She just got a dry look from Naruto as he walked back to the mansion, and his inevitably worried Peerage.

 

** XXXxxxXXX **

****

Small, dainty fingers tapped a sharp rhythm on her desk as she used her other hand to massage her temple, the strain from the previous night giving her a massive migraine. Even now she could still hear the voices in her head. Feeling a hand on her shoulder she looked up to see Peter smiling gently as he sat besides her.

 

“The prayers again?” He asks, Olivia nodding tiredly while massaging her head.

 

“You get used to it eventually, but then again I don’t think even in my prime I had as much prayers as you’re getting. It may have something to do with all of those good acts you’ve been doing” He says with a fatherly smile that she smiles back at before looking at the table and frowning.

 

Olivia’s green eyes stare at the messy blonde locks on the table that belonged to her.

 

“Its wrong though. Doing what Angels are supposed to do and follow Gods will shouldn’t be such a monumental act that I gain followers like this” She complains before wincing as a shot of pain surges through her head.

 

“I know. But as sad as it is, it is true and it is reality. To change it would need something monumental. You don’t need to worry about that though. You just need to worry about your followers and that nasty headache of yours” Peter chuckles “Would you like some medicine to try and help?” He asked kindly.

 

Olivia smiles gratefully and nods in return, the prospect of something, _anything_ to nurse the migraine she currently had sounded better than God.

 

‘ _Oops, there goes the collar again_ ’ She thought in embarrassment as it darkened a shade.

 

The collar sitting around her neck was now a solid grey, though it had gotten much darker before. There was a common misconception about the Collars that most Angels had and that once it reached a shade, it could never go lighter. That assumption was actually wrong. The Collar was only an indicator about how close an Angel was to Falling. The only reason so many went around with dark collars was that once a Collar was put on, it never came off. The High Council refused to even budge on their thoughts on the matter, stating that once a Collar was placed on an Angel that they could fall at any moment and so the Collars couldn’t be taken off as a ‘safety precaution’ for other Angels.

 

It was all bullshit and lies, the old cronies are just paranoid and the fear created by the collars allows them a slight modicum more power than one might expect someone of their positions to have.

 

Seeing Peter walk back into the room she smiled gratefully and swallowed the pills, hoping that they take effect soon and help soothe the migraine created by the prayers that most Angels receive. As she walked into the spare room, that was practically hers, in Peter’s house the Angel frowned. The severity of her headache worried him, no Angel that he had heard of had ever had such a bad headache to prayers, even those about to fall had smaller headaches than Olivia, who by this point was having full-on migraines. What was going on?

 

** XXXxxxXXX **

****

Olivia sighed as the teleportation formula disappeared and left her in a large building, a now annoyingly familiar hum accommodating her arrival into the building. Looking around she saw the customary paintings, items and people. Though there seemed to be more than last time. As always she waited for the hums to end along with the peaceful piano in the background.

 

She had been feeling guilty for days and seeing all these people only multiplied that. Because she hadn’t been completely honest. She _was_ receiving prayers, though not as Olivia the Angel. She was receiving prayers as Olivia the Goddess. That was why her headache was so bad, because she wasn’t receiving the influx of power that an Angel gets from prayers, she was getting the influx of power a _Goddess_ gets.

 

She truly hadn’t meant for any of this to happen. She had just been helping people like she always did and somehow people had stopped seeing her as a benevolent Angel helping people in accordance to God’s Will. Now she was the benevolent Goddess who helps those down on luck or beaten down by life and regularly attends the ‘Masses’ held for her. Appearing for those probably didn’t help dissuade the opinion of her being a Goddess. Though she had found out exactly how stubborn and hard-headed people could be and had given up trying to convince them she wasn’t a Goddess about 3 months ago.

 

“All rise for our Goddess!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you want to come yell at me, heres my discord!  
> https://discord.gg/V79GQbE


	10. Moving's fun, isn't it?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto and his peerage must find a new place of residence!

Purple eyes stared into purple eyes. One pair full of sadness and the other full of anger and curiosity. Idly a fluffy black tail swayed across his chest as Kuroka slept in her cat form on his shoulder.

 

“Let me get this straight. You want, me? The Devil with basically nothing, no prestige, no money, nothing. To come on a _very_ important diplomatic meeting with the Youkai Faction?” Naruto asked incredulously while staring at Serafall.

 

“……Yes” She answered lamely.

 

“And, why, pray tell. Would I ever agree to that?” Naruto asked while glaring at her, his peerage (Plus Rossweisse) in the background, packing up all the gear in their rooms into small pocket dimensions.

 

Serafall looked between Naruto, his peerage, and the hundreds of items he would be forced to leave behind when he moved out of the warehouses. A ping of sadness resonating throughout her being as she looked around her.

 

‘Your……..Sirzechs. He spoke about you maybe wanting to be the Leviathan Maou. I thought that this might be a good learning experience” Serafall said, trying to keep her voice and body language happy and bubbly.

 

“Of course…” He muttered while slouching back and rolling his head slightly. Locking his eyes back on hers he spoke once more “I’d like to correct that point. I made it very clear that I’m not _looking_ to be a Maou. But if I _did_ somehow become one. I would prefer to be the Leviathan” He said plainly.

 

His words caused the Maou to bite her lip slightly. Sirzechs had wanted him to go, and she was hoping that maybe taking Naruto and having them in close proximity would cause the rift between them to begin mending. It was hopeful thinking. But that was her entire M.O.

 

“If you come along I could give you some help” She said, catching the teens attention.

 

“Help? How so?” He asked defensively.

 

“I can give you some resources. Some money, Materials. Things like that” Serafall bargained. The knowledge that she was blackmailing him only made her feel more guilty but she consoled herself by saying it was for a good cause.

 

The 14 year old looked around at all the things they would have to leave behind. At all the things they were allowed to bring or that they even _could_ bring. He stamped out the guilt in his heart with ruthless neutralism though.

 

“Okay. Ill go. When and where do I meet you?” He asked while trying to keep his voice as vacant and neutral as possible.

 

“In six days. Meet at the Sitri Estate at about……lunch!” She chirped before teleporting away.

 

Naruto, almost robotically, turned back to help pack all that they could physically bring with them. Seeing the Research warehouse he decided to walk inside, one last time.

 

As he walked in he felt a soft, tender smile tug at his lips. He walked slowly, methodically. His fingers lightly running across various machines as he took a small detour down memory lane. He remembered getting nearly every single one of these machines. Using them for experiments and gadgets. Using them with his Peerage.

 

_“ **You di** dn’t hav **e to** st **a** nd **with** HI **M!** But **be** ca **u** se you **DI** D! I g **et t** o k **il** l yo **u as W** ELL **!** ”_

Ah. And of course. How could he ever forget his first memory in this building. Ken… One of his largest mistakes. So many different ways he could have handled that situation. If he had been smarter, stronger….kinder. He could have maybe had a stronger bond with his parents..with Rias. With Sirzechs. Maybe the added stability would have kept him cool enough to not deck Raiser. Maybe having a stronger bond with his parents and Sirzechs could have gotten him out of this very situation.

 

The teen forced himself out of his thoughts and quickly walked out of the Warehouse. The onslaught of memories and thoughts too much for him to continue dealing with at this time.

 

Walking out the front he saw his peerage and Rossweisse, all idly talking. Though some of their usual cheer was gone. He cursed himself and his moment of weakness even more.

 

“Naruto-sama!” Natsumi said happily. Practically flinging herself at him.

 

Said teen was surprised when he felt his Queen wrap him up in a tight embrace. He felt the scent of strawberry’s invade his nose as it was placed in her hair.

 

“I know you blame yourself. Please don’t” She whispered in his ear softly.

 

Naruto looked at the kitsune in shock and only got a loving smile in return.

 

“H-how did?-...” He asked in shock.

 

“I know you the best. I know your tells. I don’t blame you, _we_ don’t blame you. I think any one of us would have done worse~” She says with a light giggle before letting him go and walking over to the others.

 

As Natsumi walked back Naruto felt his heart pick up slightly. Looking at the girl, he felt his mood brighten slightly, and the weight that seemed to be resting on his shoulders lessen slightly. Walking over, he felt his mood drop slightly again. Though it was still a far cry from a few minutes ago.

 

“Im going to be teleporting us somewhere far down south. From there we can try to find somewhere to build our new place” He said as a teleportation circle whirled into life underneath them.

 

“Why the south?” Esdeath inquired curiously as she walked to stand besides her Master.

 

“The south has the least amount of Devil clans” Naruto said with a small smirk.

 

And with that the 7 were teleported away. Not to see this location for quite some time.

 

** XXXxxxXXX **

****

Walking over to the beginning of a massive building with multiple wings was Tsunade. Said girl was lightly chewing her bottom lip in anxiousness as she consulted the book she was holding again. Since finding this unclaimed spot, nestled between a fairly large lake and two large mountains, they had all been working around the clock to build a new home for themselves. Though, for Naruto, that phrase was quite literal.

 

As she walked closer she could see her King using levitation magic to hold a support beam in place and bolt it together. The cat he had found a few days ago wrapped firmly around his neck and sleeping as he casually used magic to build a house for them all.

 

‘ _Where does he keep finding all these pets? First Tri and now this cat that doesn’t care about magic!?_ ’ Tsunade thinks in shock.

 

She heard a quiet yawn from the boy and that brought her back to why she had come to talk to him in the first place.

 

“Naruto! Can we talk?” She asked while looking up at him.

 

Despite having seen it for most of today the girl still slightly flinched at the dark and pronounced bags under his eyes.

 

“hmm. What’s up? Actually, first. Do you think the design for our new house is good?” He asked, floating down to her and gesturing to the foundation work for the house.

 

“Its fine” She said dryly, honestly not caring about the house “Naruto. I’m worried. Have you slept at all since we’ve moved?” She asked, very likely knowing the answer.

 

“No, but I’m fine” He said while smiling softly at her.

 

“Don’t bullshit me!” She growled “You need to sleep! The bags under your eyes look large enough to create a country!”

 

Naruto blinked and leaned back at the tone of her voice before smirking playfully.

 

“And where do you get off speaking like that? Maybe you need some tips from Natsumi?” He asked playfully.

 

Tsunade only narrowed her eyes further at the lighthearted words and actions. Such a stark contrast that she could almost immediately tell it was a cover-up. Though that was likely because of the massive amounts of study she did into psychology.

 

“I get to speak like this because I am your _medic_ which means that I know what _is_  and what _isn’t_ best for you. At least on a medical level” She said angrily.

 

Upon being called out on his fake actions and attitude the playfulness slipped away and left a tired and much less enthusiastic Naruto.

 

“Tsunade. Truly, I’m fine. I need to make sure that this place is finished as soon as possible. Give us an actual place to stay..” He said softly while looking back at the house-to-be.

 

“Naruto. You know that none of us blame you right?” Tsunade said, trying to keep her voice soft and understanding.

 

The Gremory nodded slowly while turning to look at her from the corner of his eye. A small, sad, smile tugging at his lips.

 

“I know….Natsumi let me know” He pauses, clenching and unclenching his fist a few times “But….. _I_ still blame myself. No matter what any of you say. This was all my fault”

 

Tsunade paused for a moment, the fire of determination in her brown eyes wildfired into a blazing inferno as he grabbed his hand and pulled it, causing him to turn to her.

 

“Don’t you even blame yourself for one second. This is not your fault. It _is_ Raiser’s fault. It _is_ Sirzechs’ fault. It is _not_ your fault.” Tsunade said resolutely.

 

“Great. Now if only I could feel the same way” He muttered as his free hand flexed.

 

“And that brings me back to the _original_ topic of this conversation. You need to rest” She said with finality.

 

“I’m fine Tsunade” He said while trying to free his hand and go back to work.

 

Unfortunately for him, it was Tsunade that had come to get him, and not any of the other girls. He suddenly felt her grip increase and stop his hand from leaving hers completely. She started to walk back to their makeshift camp while pulling him like a deadweight. Two small trenches being created in the earth from his feet which slide along the ground like they weren’t even putting up any resistance.

 

The sight that greeted the girls was surprisingly comedic. With Tsunade pulling along a weakly struggling and glaring Naruto who couldn’t do anything to escape her vice-like grip.

 

Walking over to tent that was Naruto’s (The smallest, by his design. The girls weren’t exactly happy with that), Tsunade almost threw him onto the inflatable mattress that he had brought in place of not being able to use his actual bed. Poor Kuroka was sent flying off his neck with a loud ‘meow’.

 

The teen groaned and tried to sit back up before a cough from his resident medic caused him to look up at her with mild annoyance.

 

“Don’t even try to get back up, mister!” She said while leaning over and glaring at him.

 

“And why not?” He asked scientifically while sitting up anyway.

 

“If you keep trying to get up I _will_ get the other girls, along with me, to basically straddle you until you fall asleep” She threatened with a teasing grin.

 

The poor 14 year old felt all of the blood in his body rise to his face as he turned tomato red. His eyes unfocusing briefly as his brain momentarily short circuited at the mental image.

 

“Y-you wouldn’t” He says in nervousness, before the more logical side of his brain took over.

 

He began to calm down and his blush dissipated as he realized how illogical and stupid it would be to have all the girls sitting on him just to make sure he fell asleep. He continued to get off the inflatable mattress. He never noticed Tsunade’s grin even as she shrugged to herself and shook her head.

 

“Code: Workaholic!” She shouted, grinning evilly at his surprised ‘huh?’

 

“Code: workaaaaa!?” He trails off into a shout of surprise as he is suddenly tackled back onto the mattress by Sayuri.

 

“Hiya So-Taichou~” She said in a sing-song voice before rolling onto his left arm.

 

His eyes quickly move to his right arm as Rossweisse sat on his arm with a light blush. Purple eyes quickly snap down to his legs as Saeko and Esdeath sit on his shins with large smiles. With every girl that sits on him his blush grows brighter and brighter, his vision wavering and blurring thanks to the amount of blood rushing to his head. The nail in the coffin though was when Tsunade herself straddled his stomach, wiggling around slightly before grinning and leaning down to whisper something in his ear. Whatever it was, he never learnt as he passed out.

 

** XXXxxxXXX **

****

“I got him to agree, after promising to give him some resources or money” Serafall huffed as she teleported into the Gremory Mansion, being greeted by Venelana, Zeoticus and Sirzechs.

 

“The same resources or money he wouldn’t need if _someone_ had taken even a second to think over something other than near-on banishment?” Venelana asked while staring out of the corner of her eyes at her eldest son.

 

Said eldest son chuckled and smiled nervously while raising his hands in the air in a surrender-like fashion.

 

“At least he agreed?” He said, trying to diffuse his mothers anger at him.

 

Venelana just huffed as Zeoticus held her hand in his own.

 

“Sirzechs is right though, the fact that he even agreed means that there is a chance that things can be repaired”

 

Serafall just huffed and vaulted the couch, landing nimbly in a lying-down position while staring at Sirzechs.

 

“I’d rethink your decision to send Naru-tan to school in the human world. I saw some of the stuff he had to leave behind, its definitely much more advanced than I thought it would be. He’s such a smarty pants!” She giggled at the end while thinking about the parallels between his age group and her own.

 

“But if him and Rias-tan go to school they can become brother and sister again. And he can learn about human history and get more peerage members” Sirzechs argued, raising an eyebrow as Serafall started giggling.

 

“Zechsie~ That would be the learning equivalent of placing you back in combat school” She pointed out.

 

Sirzechs raised a finger and opened his mouth to refute that point, but really couldn’t find anything to argue it. Because it was truly like that. From what he had seen the few times he had been in Naruto’s research warehouse it was like looking at Ajuka’s room when they themselves were teenagers

 

“I mean…..It wouldn’t be _that_ bad……would it?” He asked, looking around the room as he began to have doubts about having Naruto go to school in the human world.

 

They all agreed that it wouldn’t be the greatest decision and he sighed while slumping in his chair.

 

“I can’t seem to do much right when it comes to Naruto, can I?” He asked.

 

Serafall merely stayed silent while his parents talked to him with hushed voices, an image of herself overlaying Sirzechs and making her squeeze her eyelids shut and shake her head lightly. Hearing a soft, deep chuckle inside her head, she quickly pushed herself up, backflipping off the couch and onto her feet. Seeing all of the eyes in the room turning to her she merely fakes an enthusiastic smile and bounces on the balls of her feet.

 

“Sorry! Gotta bounce! Just remembered that I haven’t spent much time with So-tan! Gotta rectify that~” She giggles and waves at them as they wave back.

 

Her enthusiastic persona and actions last just long enough for her to teleport, the moment she was gone all of the enthusiasm drained out of her body. Suddenly she didn’t look like a bubbly teenager in a magical girl outfit. She looked every part the 200 year-old, war veteran that she was. Her posture slumped and her movements lacked energy as she shuffled over to her bed and faceplanted down, turning her face to the side. Her blank purple eyes staring at a calendar

 

**25 th May 2014**

‘ _Huh, its pretty close to that day isn’t it? I wonder if you ever hated that day before you died…_ ’ She thought somberly.

 

Slowly she drifted to sleep as she delved deeper and deeper into memories she usually stayed away from. The image of silver hair and red eyes being the last thing she consciously remembered.

 

** XXXxxxXXX **

 

It was officially the day of the all important meeting, Naruto stood in formal black pants with a white top and black vest over the top. He still found it stuffy and annoying but he would gladly take this over the suits he had been forced to wear during formal events for the past few years.

 

Though right now, he faced a slightly more imposing problem than stuffy clothing.

 

“Natsumi. What am I looking at?” He asked his Queen who was standing besides him.

 

“i…um……really don’t know, Naruto-sama” She trailed off slowly, as if trying to comprehend the situation.

 

In front of the two was a proudly smiling Esdeath, currently pinning Saeko to the ground while sitting on top of her. The purple haired girl trying to escape the grip of her fellow guard.

 

“So Saeko-san and I have talked it over Naruto-sama~” Esdeath grunted while Saeko tried harder to escape “And we’ve come to the _unanimous_ decision that I’ll be your guard for this trip~”

 

Anything that Saeko was going to say was muffled by Esdeath’s hand.

 

“ookay?” Naruto mumbled while waving Esdeath over in confusion.

 

The girl happily smiled and jumped off Saeko. Skipping over to him and grinning slyly at a glaring Saeko. Natsumi simply just shook her head, even while trying to suppress her own giggles at the situation.

 

Naruto only sighed while smiling fondly and snapping his fingers. A teleportation circle lighting up underneath the three of them.

 

Did Naruto take enjoyment out of the split second of terrified yelps that Natsumi and Esdeath let out as instead of sliding upwards, gravity took hold and they fell through the magic circle. Yes, yes he did.

 

** XXXxxxXXX **

****

Sirzechs and Serafall both stood out the front of the Sitri Estate, Serafall chatting excitedly to Sirzechs to try and distract him from his nervousness at seeing Naruto again.

 

“Oh, he’s arriving” Serafall said and looked towards a seemingly blank area ahead of them.

 

Sirzechs straightened himself out and looked towards the aforementioned area, knowing that Serafall (Out of the 4 Maou’s at least) was their sensor. And a damned fine one as well.

 

A slender, red eyebrow rose in intrigue as the teleportation circle appeared a few meters above the ground instead of _on_ the ground, as customary teleportation circles work. The moment he heard scared yelps he knew that something was definitely strange about the formula, right before Naruto, Natsumi and Esdeath fell through.

 

The Sanbi kitsune wobbled slightly on her landing, though that was still better than Esdeath; who only just managed to hold herself up. Naruto meanwhile spread his wings when he was mere centimeters from the ground, kicking up a small cloud of dust at his sudden stop. Folding his wings back into his back he smirked teasingly at the two girls, purposefully trying to avoid noticing Sirzechs.

 

“What was that for?” Natsumi asked while straightening herself out.

 

“That. My dear Queen, was revenge for ‘Code: Workaholic’” He said simply before turning to Serafall.

 

“So I’m assuming you’re teleporting us to Kyoto?” He asked curiously.

 

“Nope! That’ll be your brother~” She said bubbly, only noticing her mistake when she saw the darkening of his eyes.

 

Naruto, mentally counted down from 20 to reign in his emotions as the two girls next to him looked at him in worry. Naruto looked back up calmly and nodded before stiffly walking over and standing besides Sirzechs, who sighed and teleported the five of them away with a sad grimace.

 

** XXXxxxXXX **

****

Yasaka couldn’t help the slight giggle that escaped her mouth at the sight of the three teens that had joined the meeting just to watch what happened during it. She could very clearly see that the two girls were very protective of the boy, the adorable Sanbi girl was nearly attached to his arm as she helped lead him along. The Yuki-ona was also showing her protectiveness, but through a slightly different method. Yasaka was certain that the girls right hand hadn’t left the grip of her katana the entire trip. The truly amusing part, at least for her, was the boys actions. The wide smile and sparkle in his eyes as he looked around, she could almost hear the cogs in his head, churning at a million miles per hour as he tried to analyze and memorize everything they walked past. The Sanbi’s grip suddenly making much more sense as he looked ready to tear off down any path he saw.

 

Reaching her mansion she gave them the next part of the traditional trade routine, showing them some of the more fanciful areas of her house. Once again the teens managed to get a few tiny giggles out of her. Finally they reached her Council Room to begin the actual business part of this meeting.

 

“So, what do the current Leviathan and Lucifer Maou’s want so bad from little old me that they went through two months of formal and politic red tape to get a meeting?” Yasaka asked, deciding to test them by leaning her elbow on the table, strategically placing her arm and body to enlarge her chest.

 

She wasn’t at all surprised when neither Maou payed it any particular notice. The best reaction she got out of them was a second of eye-to-chest contact from Serafall, who then looked down at her own chest for not even a full second and then back up to regain eye-to-eye contact. The reaction she got from the three teens was much more telling though. She saw the boys eyes drift down, honestly she was surprised at the willpower he had at such a young age when he gaze didn’t maintain on her chest, instead flicking up and down. Obviously trying not to stare, but considering he was entering his teenage years, it wasn’t a surprise that he couldn’t help but stare.

 

The best part for the Youkai leader was when the two girls noticed, both glaring at her for attracting the boys attention so easily.

 

“We would like to take control of a city in Japan” Serafall said simply, the silence in the room was deafening.

 

“I beg your pardon?” Yasaka asked in confusion as she stared at the two completely calm Maou in surprise “ _Take control_ of a city under my protection?”

 

Naruto, Esdeath and Natsumi all looked at the two Maou like they had lost their minds.

 

“Make no mistake. Our intentions are not hostile” Sirzechs said, used to running damage control for Serafall when she decided to get mischievous “We would like to…purchase, shall we say. The city in question”

 

“You would like to….purchase, a city in Japan?” Yasaka asked in a perfect formal tone.

 

“Purchase, trade for. Things along that nature. Though if we do gain a claim to the city. I believe that at the very least, a ceasefire agreement between our species would also be preferred to add onto the transaction” Serafall said professionally, turning into the tactical businesswoman that the other three Maou knew her to be, at times.

 

“A two fold agreement then? You would like a city and an official ceasefire? What could you possibly offer that would make that a worthwhile deal?” Yasaka asked as she straightened her back, no longer highlighting her physical features as she became fully serious.

 

“The ceasefire agreement is a perfectly reasonable request I believe. Both of our factions are weakened after significant..losses, to both sides.” Serafall ignored the chilling glare Yasaka sent towards the two.

 

“Yes, speaking of those losses, why should I agree to do anything with you? When you slayed an entire sub-species of our race for the actions of one?” She asked in concealed anger.

 

“Yasaka-dono, I would personally like to apologize for the catastrophe of the Nekoshou massacre. Many of my people lost themselves in their anger and for that I apologize for-“ Sirzechs began before he was cut off by the Kyuubi Kitsune.

 

“Do not start Lucifer. I know that the massacre was _not_ an unsanctioned action. Do not take me for a fool if you wish this interaction to continue peacefully in any sort of matter” She said frostily.

 

The two Maou nodded while the three teens were suddenly reminded of their first meeting with Odin thanks to the magical pressure of Yasaka.

 

“Of course Yasaka-dono” Sirzechs submitted before letting Serafall take reign of the conversation again.

 

“As I stated earlier, an official Ceasefire, or potentially alliance, could be beneficial for both sides. And Sirzechs and I would like to inquire about gaining control of the city of Kouh” She said while pulling out a map and gesturing to it, showing the location of Kouh in case Yasaka didn’t know off by heart where it was.

 

“There is nothing particularly interesting or appealing about that city. Why do you want it? You would gain nothing other than a foothold in Japan by having it” She pointed out diplomatically while staring at the two.

 

“Both of our sisters have expressed interest in the human world, my sister in particular has inquired about starting a school in the Underworld. Therefore I want to give her an experience in a human school so that she knows what to expect” Serafall said.

 

Yasaka hummed and turned her golden eyes to Sirzechs, moving her upper body as she did so, drawing Naruto’s eyes to her chest. Natsumi almost immediately noticing and covering his eyes with her arms under the pretense of affectionately hugging his head. The teen King slumping in her grip and lightly patting her arm as she continued to block his vision.

 

“And you, Lucifer-dono?”

 

“My sister has a fascination with Japan and everything about it, being able to go to a human school in Japan would be a dream come true for her. And I’ll be sending my brother there as well so that he has experience with those from other factions” Sirzechs said calmly.

 

At the mention of Naruto being sent to school the teen quickly, but carefully, threw Natsumi’s arms off his head and glared at Sirzechs.

 

“I’m sorry, and I wasn’t informed of this, _why_?” He asked angrily, all the attention in the room turning to him.

 

“It was meant to be a surprise. Why are you angry?” Sirzechs asked curiously.

 

“I don’t _need or want_ to go to a human school! I could pass the moment I stepped through the doors!” He said heatedly, his purple eyes glaring into his brothers blue-green eyes.

 

“It isn’t about that. It’s about the social interactions. You and Rias-tan can make up!” He said happily.

 

“Make up? With her? I’m sorry, do you even understand that she would sooner use her _precious_ Power of Destruction on me then even be _friends_ with me!” He said, his voice raising into a yell.

 

“Things aren’t _that_ bad” Sirzechs said, trying to calm Naruto down and diffuse the situation “I’m sure if you tried, everything would work out just fine”

 

“Maybe for _you_. If you haven’t noticed, I’m sort of the punching bag of the Gremory family. Things don’t exactly ‘go my way’” Naruto said, taking a breath to try and calm down as he felt his fingers beginning to twitch in anger.

 

“The Gremory family punching bag? What do you mean by that? We don’t treat you like a punching bag” Sirzechs asked while looking at his younger brother in confusion.

 

Yasaka meanwhile watched in fascination, allowing the scene to play out. Obviously the Lucifer Maou was not the greatest of older siblings, at least for his brother. Either that, or his younger sibling was extremely spoilt and complaining over something small that really had no reason to be complained over.

 

“What do I mean? WHAT DO I MEAN!? I mean how _the great and all-powerful Rias_ unlocked the Power of Destruction and I was instantly left in the dust! I’m talking about how I did what I had to survive Ken and my mother and sister instantly began treating me like a criminal, and you and dad avoid me like the bubonic plague! I’m talking about how I finally, FINALLY, stood up for myself to that arrogant, no-good, _fuckwit_ Raiser! And what do I get?! A scolding? A fine for property damage? Even a minor temporary punishment?” Naruto at this point was huffing from the amount of air he was using to yell, now just allowing all of his bottled up anger to pour out “NO! I get banished from my _family_ IN ALL BUT NAME! So FUCK YOU! FUCK GOING TO A STUPID HUMAN SCHOOL! And I hope that _dear Rias-tan_ enjoys the favoritism!” With that said the teen barged out of the room, Natsumi and Esdeath hot on his heels, after sending Sirzechs heated glares.

 

The room was silent as Sirzechs sunk lower into his chair and silently sighed deeply, the guilt and regret for all his past interactions with Naruto suddenly rearing all of its ugly head once again. Serafall looked sympathetically at Sirzechs while he once again tried to regain his composure and continue the meeting.

 

Meanwhile Yasaka internally smirked, mentally noting down things that Naruto had said in his angry rant. Finding it extremely amusing and interesting that the famous Gremory family and strongest Maou would treat a member of their own family like they did. She mentally began listing ways she could possibly use this information to gain an edge in these negotiations. It was unlikely that she would even be able to use what she gained, but she still prepared regardless.

 

‘ _Better safe than sorry_ ’ She thought to herself before speaking once again.

 

** XXXxxxXXX **

****

Naruto stomped angrily through the halls of Yasaka’s mansion and into the garden, Natsumi and Esdeath following after him. Esdeath not speaking and only watching for any potential threats, believing that this anger was something that he should naturally expend and work through. Natsumi on the other hand was trying her hardest to calm him down before he accidentally destroyed something or got in trouble, her attempts gaining little headway in the flood of anger that was now Naruto.

 

“I can’t believe that smug little bastard!” Naruto said angrily while stomping through the garden, not having any particular destination in mind.

 

“I do hope that you aren’t talking about me~” A jovial, deep voice said from their left.

 

Esdeath was instantly between the elderly male Nekomata and Naruto, her body crouched and hand tightly wrapped around the hilt of her sword. Naruto meanwhile turned to him while glaring.

 

The man in question stood at about 5’6 and had greying hair and fur. His smooth and flat hair in a ponytail. The man wore light gray samurai clothing.

 

“Whoo boy! I haven’t seen a Devil- You can stop with the combat stance, I’m not gonna hurt ya’- that full of anger in decades!” The man said, stopping in the middle of his exclamation to address Esdeath briefly.

 

Esdeath slowly slid out of her combat stance as Naruto growled.

 

“And why do _you_ care? I thought that Youkai hated us?” He asked angrily.

 

“I don’t particularly enjoy seeing people, especially youngin’s such as yourself, that deep in anger. I know a few tricks to calm down, want ta try them?~” The Nekomata asked while hopping up and crossing his legs, landing on the soft grass with a sly grin.

 

“I don’t have time for this” Naruto scoffed while turning around.

 

“And why not? Ya looked like ya were stomping around pretty aimlessly to me. Come on! Throw this old man a bone?” He asked with a wide grin.

 

Naruto groaned and turned back around before plopping down on the grass, Natsumi and Esdeath kneeling besides him as they stared between the two curiously.

 

“You lassies are fine to join in if ya’d like?” Both gently shook their heads negatively “Suit yourself. Let’s start with some simple meditation, sit like I am”

 

Naruto groaned in annoyance and copied the mans cross-legged stance, somewhat clumsily and off center due to not quite having the needed flexibility to do it to the same extent as the old Nekomata.

 

“Now place your hands together like this” Naruto rolled his eyes and did so “Now boy-o! Close ya eyes and try to clear ya mind. Think of a white void” The old man instructed.

 

Naruto grumbled under his breath and did so, trying the clear out the jumbled mess of thoughts and emotions to successfully think of a perfectly void, white plain. After a few minutes of clearing his thoughts he felt himself beginning to calm down while imagining the white void.

 

** XXXxxxXXX **

****

Inside his mindscape a mental copy of himself was going through his thoughts and trying to clear them from his immediate thought process. Already feeling calmer as he flicked away thought after thought. Suddenly the white plain around him glitched out, causing Naruto to look around wildly as the once white void began to turn into a lush forest without him doing a single thing.

 

Spinning around once more, Naruto felt his mental body freeze in shock as he was met face to face with a shapeless cloud of black smoke with two glowing red patches, what he assumed was its eyes.

 

“ **Hello again…..my dear Sage~** ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to come and yell at me, heres my discord!  
> https://discord.gg/V79GQbE


	11. Mercenaries and Kitsune's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And we find ourselves exploring Kyoto with the cute form of Kunou!

" **Hello again….my dear Sage~** ”

 

Naruto stared at the cloud in surprise as his mental body refused to move, the cloud seemingly having gained control of the visual representation of his mindscape as well as the mental version of his body.

 

" **Calm down…. I won't hurt you** " The echoing voice murmured as the cloud slowly circled around him, leaving a slight wisp of black smoke behind it.

 

Naruto stayed silent as his eyes tracked the black cloud which seemed to be analysing him.

 

" **Nervous? Of course, you are. I did hijack your mindscape after all** " The voice deduced " **Perhaps a genderless voice isn't the best idea to calm you down** " It spoke, like it knew that the entire time " **Is this better?** ” It asked in a masculine voice " **Though knowing you…This sort of voice is much more relaxing** " It said, switching to a feminine voice.

 

Naruto hesitantly watched the cloud as it stopped circling him and stopped dead center in front of him.

 

" **I was right, of course I am. Your muscles have already subconsciously relaxed by 34%** " Naruto looked alarmed at this knowledge.

 

"Who- What. Are you?" He asked carefully.

 

" **Clever boy~ I go by many names. Millions in fact~** ” The now feminine voice said teasingly before giggling.

 

"And one of those is?"

 

" **Now what would be the fun if I told you that? ~ Though you can always give me a new name. Saves calling me 'it' or 'cloud'** "

 

Naruto hummed, knowing that the voice was correct. Not to mention that giving it a name gave nothing away but also was harmless in the long run.

 

"Saya" He said plainly.

 

The newly named Saya hummed before levitating up and down to signify a nod.

 

" **Such a unique name, its somewhat similar to one of my others, though I prefer this one a bit more~** ” Saya giggled and Naruto involuntarily felt a shudder travel up his spine.

 

"You never said what you are" He said plainly.

 

" **You're a smart boy. You can figure it out** " Naruto rolled his eyes.

 

Saya made a 'Tsk' sound as it quickly circled him before once again and stopped in front of him.

 

" **Ah, of course! How could I forget? You don't exactly like getting left out of the loop. Do you?** ” Saya asked, its voice showing that it knew the information, even if it posed it as a question.

 

Naruto stayed silent and merely glared at the large gaseous mass. Said mass merely swirled around slowly as the two, glowing red 'eyes' stayed trained on him.

 

" **Not going to reply? Bummer. I was hoping for some of that classic dry wit that so many of you Naruto's are famous for** " That simple sentence caught his attention with a ferocity that he hadn't felt in years. (Before any of you crucify me for this, I've read a surprisingly large amount of Naruto fanfic where he has a very dry sense of humour)

 

"Other Naruto's?" He says with interest, his mind already racing through all the possibilities and arriving at two.

 

_'Either clones made of me, unlikely. Or alternate dimensions, more likely. Though the second one only further increases the need to know who Saya actually is_ ' he thinks while keeping his sharp purple eyes trained on the cloud.

 

" **Ohhhh boy. I shouldn't have said that** " Saya mumbled as she watched the hundreds of thoughts suddenly whirl into existence around the two.

 

"What are you? For you to have that reaction that means that I shouldn't know about other me's. Are they clones? Or are they from alternate dimensions?" He asked.

 

" **Your mind is certainly something to behold** " Saya said, ignoring the onslaught of questions " **Regardless, I've given you enough clues about my possible identity. Farewell** " Saya said, beginning to swirl out of existence.

 

Naruto growled in anger and annoyance, swiping a hand out as he suddenly had control of his body, only for it to reach nothing as Saya completely disappeared, all vestiges of its presence having disappeared from his mind.

 

"AAHHHHHHHH!" He screamed in anger, the trees around him being turned into shrapnel, all of his previous anger returning with a vengeance before dissipating after a few minutes.

 

Leaning against a fallen tree he tilted his head back and stared up at the endless white void that he called his mind.

 

** XXXxxxXXX **

 

Naruto slowly opened his eyes, being met with the happy eyes of the elderly Nekomata and curious eyes of Natsumi and Esdeath. Looking around he noticed that the sun was still up but had moved slightly.

 

"I was meditating for an hour and a half?" He asked, turning towards the elder Youkai.

 

"Round about" He said with a happy grin before tensing his legs and flipping out of his seated position and onto his feet.

 

The elderly man chuckled as he looked down at the three young Devil's.

 

"Well now. I'll be on ma way" He said jovially.

 

The Nekomata grinned and cheekily saluted the three, as he saluted though, the sleeve of his yukata drew up, showing a strange tattoo on the underside of his wrist. It appeared to be some sort of goat like creature with two large horns, the points of the horns pointing towards his palm. As quick as Naruto noticed the tattoo it was hidden behind the Nekomata's sleeve again as he hopped away while laughing.

 

(Link for photo: https://www.google.com.au/url?sa=i&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=2ahUKEwier9zn5bzdAhVGwbwKHYkrDdgQjRx6BAgBEAU&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.shutterstock.com%2Fimage-illustration%2Fsatan-goat-head-white-background-404544226&psig=AOvVaw1nUCIyrb9QxqGHDMLCOhQR&ust=1537093540729664)

 

Naruto's mind continues to revolve around the tattoo for a few moments before grinding back to the real world as Natsumi rests a hand on his shoulder.

 

"Naruto-sama? Are you okay?" She asked, worried by his sudden zoning out.

 

The red-haired teen felt a small smile cross his features, the meditation actually having helped calm him a great deal from the malevolent ball of anger and fury he had been an hour and a half ago.

 

"I'm fine actually, want to go back? I think I may actually be able to act calm around…. him. If I stay focused on Serafall-sama and Yasaka-sama that is" He said, adding a small bit of humour into his voice at the end to reassure them.

 

Esdeath merely nods obediently while Natsumi lightly bites her lip while slowly nodding.

 

After seeing the two girls nod he turns on his heel and begins walking back to the conference room, the walk back through the mansion making him wonder how the girls where doing back at the construction site they called their home.

 

** XXXxxxXXX **

 

"Damn! Where did you manage to get all this stuff!?" Sayuri asked in surprise as she looked at the massive amount of materials ranging from metal beams and wooden planks to some sort of weird silvery-brown rocks that had been placed in a separate pile.

 

Rossweisse meanwhile giggled nervously while scratching her cheek.

 

"Some people may have uhhhh, owed me a _few_ favours in Asgard" She admitted shyly, not having expected the favours she called in to end up with this much materials.

 

She had given some friends in Asgard a basic list of all the items they needed to fully build the house they had all planned, what they had received was at least 2 and a half times what they actually needed. Some of the Asgardians surely didn't owe her that much, did they?

 

'I wonder what this would look like if I called in every favour that I had collected….' She thought idly to herself, quickly shaking her head to rid herself of that thought.

 

"Must have been some damned large favours" Tsunade said while casually holding a couple ton metal beam over her head.

 

All of the girls looked at Tsunade in surprise, honestly having forgotten the unnatural levels of physical strength the girl had, especially for a Bishop. Notoriously the physically weakest of all the pieces. Meanwhile said girl walks over and carefully places the metal beam vertically, slowly flying up. Reaching the top of the beam she punches it downwards while using her Super-Strength, the support beam burying into the ground with a thunderous crack and an explosion of dust.

 

"Despite how unnatural her strength is. It does help speed up construction" Saeko says while carrying over some wooden planks.

 

XXXxxxXXX

 

"I'm not moving 53 Youkai out of Kuoh simply so that your sister feels safe in her control of the city!" Yasaka said harshly.

 

"I can pay for it all. I can even compensate them. But I don't want to have to worry about my little sister being paranoid about her control being taken from her" Sirzechs argued.

 

"She is joint sharing it with So-tan!" Serafall piped up, only to be ignored.

 

The Leviathan merely groaned and rolled her eyes while slumping in her chair childishly.

 

"This is why none of us invite you to things..." She muttered "You always do stuff like this" She laments, already imagining the quite literal PR nightmare it'll be trying to re-negotiate all the terms and clauses that Sirzechs was trying to add.

 

Sirzechs was a very competent politician when in Devil society. Take him out of that safe-zone in any way and he became an absolute nightmare for any politician or negotiation he was a part of or talking to.

 

Meanwhile the three teens stared at the absolute political chaos (Because the room was otherwise surprisingly calm) that was occurring in the room.

 

"I'll be honest, I wasn't expecting this" Naruto said dryly before slowly closing the door and turning back to the two girls "Change of plans. We're going to explore Kyoto"

 

The two girls couldn't help but giggle and snicker at the completely dry tone he spoke in. Nodding and following after him as he began to walk.

 

Walking through the halls they suddenly heard a loud commotion and they all turn to see what it was all about. Seeing a small blonde haired Kyuubi no Kitsune in a white and red rimmed kimono running while giggling as, presumably her guards, chase after her.

 

"Kunou-sama! Please stop running! Yasaka-sama ordered us to keep you safe!" One of them yelled while trying to keep up with the girl.

 

The child merely laughed merrily while running, seeing the trio ahead of her she runs and hides behind Naruto while giggling. The amused teen sending her a joking smile. The two exhausted guards stumbled over to them, only making Kunou giggle more.

 

"That…That is our charge. If you could kindly…. pass her over to us…." The guard trailed off, clearly looking for a name.

 

Naruto made an act of laughing slightly to distract from his eyes wondering around the hallway.

 

_'Name…name…What would be a good-Whirlpool? That doesn't sound too bad to be honest_ ' He thinks while looking at the paintings on the wall.

 

"Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki" He said professionally before looking back at Kunou "Would you mind going back under their care?"

 

"Nuh-uh!" The girl shakes her head while pouting adorably, both girls silently cooing at her adorableness "You guys are boring! Mr. Uzumaki looks so much cooler! He has a cool suit and everything!" She says childishly, getting a laugh out of Naruto.

 

"I'm sorry. My guards and I are on a business trip with Lucifer and Leviathan right now. We were just going to look around Kyoto" He said kindly, dropping the Maou bomb to see the guards' reactions.

 

As predicted they tensed and their gazes became sharper, no doubt from a hatred of Devils in general. But unlike what he predicted, they didn't pull Kunou away by force, nor did Kunou move away willingly. Instead, the 9-year-old girls eyes lit up and she bounced around to his front.

 

"I can show you around Mr. Uzumaki! I know all the really cool places!" She says excitedly.

 

Naruto chuckles while ruffling her hair, making her pout. Meanwhile the guards look at each other nervously before looking at Kunou worriedly.

 

"Kunou-sama, I really don't think that's such a good idea…" One of them tried to persuade.

 

"It's a great idea!" She refutes stubbornly.

 

"You can come too if you aren't comfortable with leaving her alone with us. Actually, how old are you, Kunou?" He asked while kneeling down to her height.

 

"I'm 9!" She said proudly while puffing her chest out.

 

"Hey! You're the same age as my nephew, isn't that cool?" He asked with a small grin while closing his eyes.

 

_'Speaking of Millicas, I wonder how he's doing?_ '

 

XXXxxxXXX

 

Millicas stared blankly at the TV screen as Rias sat beside him, squealing and bouncing on the spot.

 

"I can't believe I've never shown you this show before! It's amazing! You'll love it!" She said excitedly.

 

"But…. I don't want to watch another anime. That's all we've done since I've gotten here..." He says sadly, pouting and crossing his arms to try and further express his displeasure.

 

"Why not? You love 'anime-time' with your Aunt Rias~" She said with a confused look which turned into a smile.

 

"I used to…and I still do. But I don't want to spend all day watching anime like we used to. I want to do something fun with you guys!" He whined, not caring about sounding childish around his Auntie.

 

"But this is fun Millicas~ What would you rather do?" Rias asked, like the thought that something could be more entertaining than anime had never occurred to her before.

 

"Go out? Practice magic?" He suggests.

 

"Practice Magic? You're only 9. What practice do you have to do?" She asked.

 

"The basic spells. You know, Fireball. Ice spike. Water Shot. Those sorts of things" Millicas said.

 

"You need to practice those?" Rias asked.

 

Millicas blinked and spluttered in surprise, actually caught off guard by the sheer genuine confusion in her tone, as if the thought of practicing a spell in general was completely foreign to her.

 

"Of-Of course I have to practice it. Did you never practice your spells?" He asked.

 

Rias merely giggled and patted Millicas' head while rocking backwards.

 

"Of course, I never had to practice. Those are such simple spells" She said, the thinly veiled arrogance in those words nearly making him stumble on the spot.

 

"But how will you ever Master a spell if you don't practice? Uncle Naruto practices all the time and he still make mistakes!" Millicas tried to rationalize.

 

At the mention of Naruto, all of Rias' features darkened and an ominous aura began to develop off of her. Coating the room in a thick sense of danger.

 

"Now Millicas. Don't go believing that monsters lie's. All he is trying to do it get close to you so that he can kill you like an animal" She knelt down and stared him dead in the eye "That thing that you call your Uncle is a cold-blooded monster and you should never even be near him. Understand?" She asked.

 

Millicas whimpered in fear at the blank look in Rias' eyes and the barely visible black and red aura that was surrounding her and pressing down on him. He had turned as white as paper and was shivering like a leaf in a hurricane, sweat pouring down his face like a waterfall. The poor child felt like he was staring down Great Red himself as he stared into his Aunties eyes, barely staying conscious. He fearfully nodded so fast he actually gave himself a headache.

 

In an instant the dark and ominous look and aura disappeared as she smiled and stood up.

 

"I'm glad~ Now let's watch some anime!" She cheered while pulling him onto her extremely large and extremely pink bed.

 

Millicas allowed himself to be pulled around like a ragdoll, his brain having temporarily shut down from fear, his body subconsciously moving away from Rias. Said action was not very difficult as she was already completely immersed in her show.

 

‘ _I don't like it here…._ '

 

** XXXxxxXXX **

 

Naruto looked around as Kunou bounced on his shoulders while excitedly talking and pointing things out. Something that her guards certainly weren't happy about. Though his own 'guards' kept Kunou's at bay with a very unsubtle usage of glares and shows of power. He was distracted from his musings as Kunou lightly tugged on some hair on the right side of his head, letting him know to turn right.

 

"So, what's down here Kunou-chan?" He asked while turning right.

 

"A really fun arcade that mum took me to once!" She giggled while bouncing on his shoulders.

 

Natsumi giggled while looking at the pair, still surprised at how easily Naruto dealt with children. The usually kind but very systematic and scientific boy becoming much easier going and fun when around younger children.

 

As the group of 6 walked through the streets, the two kitsune both heard a murmur from the rooftops above them. Kunou dismissed it easily, used to being able to hear harmless conversations from far away. Natsumi meanwhile took a moment to listen in, blaming her kitsune curiosity when later asked.

 

"Even if she has those three extra guards this is still our best chance to attack. Now go." She froze at hearing that and seeing a Youkai swinging from rooftop to rooftop towards them.

 

The Youkai in question didn't look out of place, not in a particular rush or going to slowly. Nor was he giving any overt signals that he was about to do something very bad/illegal. Though, armed with her new knowledge, that didn't stop Natsumi.

 

"2 o'clock!" She warned Naruto, knowing that at that speed she wouldn't be able to get between them in time.

 

Kunou was stuck between a mixture of confusion, wanting to laugh, and wanting to puke as Naruto backflipped backwards while still holding her on his shoulders. The single Youkai shot out of the small dust cloud and straight at Naruto and Kunou.

 

‘ _He's looking directly at Kunou, he's likely going for her. Most plausible scenario is to blackmail Yasaka or to use her as a ransom. New objective: Keep attackers away from Kunou at all costs_ ' He thought to himself, knowing that telling himself the objective was ultimately useless, but it did help him focus.

 

Naruto caught the Youkai's attacking wrist, snapping his other hand up to catch the Youkai's other wrist as he tried to punch Naruto in the temple, Naruto stomping down on one of his feet to stop him from attacking with that particular foot. As the two had a power struggle he turned to Kunou.

 

"Hey Kunou-chan. How about you hop off and stay with your guards. Kay? ~" He said jovially.

 

Kunou nodded fearfully and quickly hopped off, running over to her guards who moved forward to help Naruto.

 

"Don't. You two stay and defend Kunou, he's after her" He ordered them before kicking the Youkai in the stomach.

 

The man yelled and grunted in surprise as he was launched down the street and skidded along the ground. People running and screaming in fear as the Youkai finally rolled to a stop and painfully got to his feet while glaring at the teen who glared right back. His mouth soon formed into a feral grin though as his partners helped him up and surrounded the six Devils and royalty.

 

"Simply shameful. That so many of you would try to do something so insidious to a mere child" Naruto said, addressing all the attackers while walking towards the first one.

 

As he walked, a magic circle appeared under his feet, slowly sliding up his body and changing his clothes as it went. The teen closing his eyes as it reached chest level.

 

"And for that. I will teach you my full might" He circle had just cleared his head and disappeared into thin air.

 

The teen was now wearing his Akatsuki combat gear (description at the beginning of chap 9 if you're curious). Snapping his eyes open, he glared at the offending party while his magic exploded out of him, ripping up with street and pressing an invisible force down on the attackers which made moving suddenly so much more difficult.

 

"Surrender" He ordered, his violet eyes flashing with power.

 

As all the attackers stared at Naruto in fear, Esdeath and Natsumi used the chance to transform into their own battle uniforms. Kunou though, was staring at Naruto with stars in her eyes.

 

"So cool~" She said, awestruck by his awesomeness.

 

The spell was suddenly broken as a Youkai to the left of Kunou tried to lunge for her, the female being cut down by Esdeath. The female Youkai was frozen solid and sent flying into another Youkai.

 

Just like that, chaos broke out in the street as the 25 or so attackers were faced with the three members of Akatsuki. Natsumi and Esdeath fighting and intercepting about 5 each while Naruto took on the lion's share with 15 Youkai.

 

The red-haired Devil could obviously tell that these Youkai weren't at the top of the food chain. Guessing that they had been trying to gain power or prestige by ransoming Kunou in exchange for money or some weapon or magic of some kind. This was made even more obvious as a monkey Youkai charged him in a rugby tackle. Though this attack never connecting as the twin jumped and twirled in the air, his hand reaching out and grabbing the man's tail. Using his grip on his tail he twirled the man around and slammed him into an attacking dog Youkai. Causing both to slam into the ground violently as he landed.

 

In his crouched position he could see and hear roughly 5 attackers approaching at the same time while 3 tried to sneak past. With a simple thought, three small magic circles appeared. Grabbing the magic circles like ninja stars (showing that they were actually solid) he spun and threw them. The trajectory of the formulas sent them through the 5 attackers and towards the 3 trying to sneak around to Kunou, actually missing them and landing flat on the ground in front of them. The Youkai were too late to realize the trick to the magic circles though, the formula's growing to be 2m wide each right as they were going to run past them.

 

Looking up for a brief moment, the teen affirmed that the three formulae had been set to the right coordinates. Reaching a hand into a hidden pouch, he hit a woman in the stomach with a palm strike, the item in his hand attaching to her stomach as she flew back into her teammates, who caught her. Both groups of attackers realized the danger of their situations too late though. The device attached to the woman's stomach sent out a strong electrical current which travelled into her teammates who were trying to steady her, frying all three of them. The three trying to sneak around, however, found that ground underneath the magic formula's to suddenly be missing. Due to their momentum, there was nothing they could do as they fell through the three portals and came out of the three in mid-air.

 

Seeing three falling through the air, the leader of Akatsuki ran towards the other two charging attackers and jumped up, both legs snapping apart and kicking them both in the head. Bat like wings unfurled like a bolt of lightning, allowing Naruto to flip in mid-air with no prior momentum or movement. His palms resting on their shoulders right before two magic formulas appeared under his hands. The two Youkai screaming in pain as they were flash frozen. Flexing his arms and using his flight he sent himself spiraling upwards and backwards at the same time.

 

The falling Youkai that took his opening attack, a knee to the temple, was knocked out in an instant and entered an uncontrollable, spiraling free fall away from the other two. Banishing his wings, he began to fall alongside the other two, reaching out and grabbing their shirts. Ignoring their growls of anger. He slammed the two together, disorientating them enough that he could place them under him and slam them into the ground with the force of a speeding bus, knocking them both out.

 

Looking back, he confirmed that all the Youkai's the girls had been dealing with were unconscious as well. Turning to the 7 remaining Youkai, he felt no regret in the look of fear in their eyes as he stared them down.

 

"I'm going to give you. One. Last. Chance. _Surrender._ " He growled out in warning.

 

Was Naruto's ego effected by that battle? Of course not. Was it effected by the shouts of praise he got from Kunou as the remaining 7 surrendered? Yes, absolutely yes. Though he would never admit it to anyone, ever.

 

** XXXxxxXXX **

 

Back in his formal suit, vest and all, Naruto walked down the halls of Yasaka's mansion on the way to her office. He was actually called to return to the conference room by a maid, presumably since it was ending, though his newest fan was something he was sure wasn't a part of the package. The 9-year-old Kyuubi was walking next to him while excitedly retelling his fight against the kidnappers for the 4th time since the fight ended. The fact that he even remembered the count was something that astounded even himself.

 

"and then! And then you were all like 'haah! 'hooooooh!' and you froze those guys! Then you flew up to those other guys! And it, it was just so COOL!" Kunou fangirled before squealing and giggling.

 

The girl's excitement and enthusiasm got laughs and giggles out of the four guards and a sort of 'I'm-exasperated-by-you-but-still-like-you' smile from Naruto. Opening the door, he was met by just Yasaka, who started out smiling before the smile faded away as she realized her daughter was with him.

 

"Kunou? Sweetie, what are you doing with him?" Yasaka asked in confusion, and slight wariness.

 

"I was showing him around Kyoto. But then these mean men attacked and Naruto-nii and his friends helped me, and they had these really cool uniforms with red clouds and-!" Kunou said before Yasaka giggled and placed a finger on her daughter's lips.

 

"Okay sweetie~ I'll have to hear your story later. So…. Naruto. A uniform? I've never heard of a peerage with a uniform before" She said, obviously fishing for information.

 

His mind whirled with possibilities. Answering her question would hopefully keep her happy with the "Kuoh Agreement" and might also gain some of her favour. Not to mention that they might also gain some publicity.

 

"That's because my peerage has created a…. mercenary group, of sorts. There are certain stipulations and such. But otherwise, like any mercenary group" He said while momentarily flashing into his Akatsuki gear before changing back into his suit.

 

Yasaka felt her eyebrow raise up in curiosity as her daughter bounced in her arms excitedly.

 

"A mercenary group? So theoretically I could hire you to do any job?" She said, getting a curious look from Naruto and his two peerage members.

 

"Yes, though we do have limits and rules that we won't break about the type of 'missions' we will take" He said professionally.

 

"Such as?" She wondered while bouncing Kunou in her arms.

 

"we won't kill children, and any assassinations need a reasonable explanation" He clarified "u-um…. Is it fine for Kunou to be here? Sorry!" He apologized to the girl who giggled and nodded.

 

Yasaka just put her down on a comfy chair.

 

"Kunou has a bad habit of breaking into important meetings, so unfortunately she's used to talks like this" She said regretfully.

 

"Those old guys just talk so loud!" Kunou whined.

 

Yasaka just sighed in exasperation and turned back to Naruto, her features taking a teasing glint as she shifted her weight to her left foot.

 

"What is the name of your little group?" She asked jovially.

 

"Akatsuki, Yasaka-sama" He said while bowing briefly as an introduction.

 

"Akatsuki…interesting name. Would your little group be interested in a job?" She asked, taking great amusement in the girls shocked looks and the speed at which his head snapped up to hers.

 

"Just like that?" He asked in surprise.

 

His hopes were dashed however when she began to chortle while looking at him with a teasing glint in her eyes.

 

"Of course, not~ though…. if anything does come up, that I believe you can handle. And that I trust you to. I will contact you……Do you have a way I can contact you?" She asked, still giggling at the very subtle annoyance on his face.

 

She did have to give him props for managing to stay professional as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a card. She guessed that he probably always had a few on him. Handing her a card she saw that at first glance the only thing on the pitch-black card was a blood red cloud, just like their uniform. On a closer look though, she could see and feel the sheer number of magic runes packed into the cloud symbol.

 

"The work on this card is very impressive, I do have to say" She said with a nod towards him, getting an appreciative nod back.

 

"That is a onetime only card, once you use it to contact me once the card loses all its power and becomes an ordinary card. If you find our services satisfactory, you can always ask or offer something in return for a multi-use card" He said, getting a sly smile from the Youkai leader.

 

"My, my. What a businessman you are~" She accentuated her curves and grinned as his eyes involuntarily floated over to her "That is certainly an admirable trait~" She said, continuing to accentuate her curves until his Kitsune guard pouted adorably and covered his eyes once more.

 

The elder Kyuubi laughed and stopped her teasing actions, making the Sanbi pout and glare slightly at her while uncovering his eyes. The slight glare he sent her only making her laugh harder.

 

"Well. I really must be leaving now, before Leviathan-sama and Lucifer-sama leave without me" He said, only slightly joking.

 

"It is deplorable what him and your family have done to you. You truly have my condolences" Yasaka said while offering the teen a bow to show her sincerity.

 

Naruto nodded and felt a small smile growing on his face. Appreciating the gesture, even if she only knew about it because of his blow-up. As he reached the door of the room he looked back and felt a bubble of guilt rise up. Sure, he had saved her daughter from a kidnapping, but that never would have happened if she wasn't showing him around Kyoto. Not to mention Yasaka had been genuinely kind to him the whole time, if a bit teasing. He couldn't just leave without doing something nice, even if it was small, in return.

 

"Kuroka says 'hi'" He said gently and sincerely, Kuroka having told him that before he went to the Sitri Estate.

 

Yasaka froze in shock, the revelation that he knew, and was close enough to Kuroka, that she would ask him to relay a message like that was like a blow to the gut. She had thought he was interesting when he had just saved her daughter, she had thought him intriguing when he revealed Akatsuki to her. Now though, now he was worth a full-on investigation.

 

By the time she broke free of her shock and ran to the door (only three seconds at most, mind you). There was nothing on either side of the hallway, making her click her tongue in annoyance and straighten herself while closing the door. Turning back to her desk she saw Kunou sitting in her chair and smiling at her.

 

"He's so cool isn't he!? Can I meet him again? Please!" She said, clasping her hands together and staring at her mother.

 

Yasaka only smiled softly while chuckling and walking over.

 

"Maybe~ If, you be a good girl and don't run away from your guards. Okay? ~"

 

"Okie dokie!"

 

** XXXxxxXXX **

 

The tavern was embroiled in full on chaos, loud shouts and cheers going around and people walking around and making wild gestures as they chugged more alcohol down. The figure in question only had one person on their mind though. A lone male sitting in a booth with a bright red blush as he swung his mug of ale around merrily while singing out of tune.

 

The hooded figure deftly moved through the animated crowd of drunks before arriving at his targets destination. Said target noticing the figure after a scant few moments, leaning towards them and squinting their eyes.

 

" **Who-Whoozit?** " Blinking a few times, the man's eyes finally cleared enough for him to recognize the figure " **hahaha! Commander! Fancy seeing you in a place like this! Come on! Have a drink!** " The man invited merrily.

 

The Commander's mouth twisted into a grimace as they stared at the sloshing yellow-ish liquid in the mug.

 

" **No. I am only here because you fall under my jurisdiction. I am here to inform you that the mercenary group 'Akatsuki' is now a Lieutenant-level threat. I expect you to perform your duties as expected of a man of your position** " The Commander said coldly.

 

" **Got-Gotta give the kids *burp* props thou-though. To become…. become, a Lieutenan…Lieu…. such a high-level threat is surpriiiising~** " He bumbled drunkenly, his superior officer now glaring at him.

 

" **Do not sympathize with the enemy! That leads to weakness! Weakness will get you killed!** " He snapped harshly at the drunk man who merely rolled his eyes.

 

" **Yeah… yeah *buuurp* I get it, cya Commander~** " He said in a sing-song voice while chugging the rest of his mug.

 

The commander merely snorted and turned on his heel, making his way back out of the tavern. He was stopped though as he felt an arm wrap around his shoulder and pull him to the left.

 

" **Heeeyyyyy~ Why so slum, chum? ~** " the drunk Demon said with a stupid smile.

 

The commander merely turned to look at the Demon and, in a movement, so fast it seemed invisible to those around them. The man's arm was sawn off by a blade of water that extended from the Commanders hand, before swirling away into water vapor as the man fell to his knees while screaming in pain.

 

" **Do not think of even touching me in a similar manner ever again** " He warned ominously before turning back towards the exit and resuming his brisk pace.

 

He never even noticed the crowd parting for him like the red-sea for Moses. Too caught up in his thoughts.

 

_A feminine arm wrapped around his shoulders and pulled his head into her chest._

_"I was practicing a spell!" He said indignantly into her large orbs of flesh._

_"You've been practicing for 9 hours little bro~ Time to relax" The girl said before pulling him away from the training grounds forcefully._

_Even though he was indignant that he was being manhandled away from his training, he couldn't help but smile as he began to run to keep up with the girl._

 

He shook his head and knocked the door open so hard he nearly broke the hinges. He didn't care though, simply continuing to walk through the nearly empty village.

 

‘ ** _I absolutely hate when people try that action_** ’ He growled in his mind.

 

His red eyes glowed as his anger soared once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to come yell at me, here's my discord!  
> https://discord.gg/V79GQbE


	12. Falling from grace, and Missions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poor Olivia, she doesn't deserve everything i've given her..........but too bad!

By THE Time Sirzechs had arrived home that night, he was fairly drained of his usual energy and enthusiasm. They had managed to get the city, but it was still listed under Youkai/Shinto claim and anything Rias or Sona wanted to do, to a certain extent, had to be reported to Yasaka. Not to mention the regular updates they have to do on the city as well. Though they now also had to pay recompense for the Nekoshou massacre, something they had weaselled their way out of in the aftermath of it happening, and that would cost a fortune or nine.

 

Walking into the lounge room; he was already prepared to “trip” over the end of the couch, faceplant into it, and fall asleep. Sadly, for him though, he was met with the sight of his wife trying to console their son. Said son was bawling his eyes out as he gripped his mother’s maid uniform lightly. He slowly approached the two in confusion, flinching back as Grayfia’s head whipper up and glared at him with a ferocity he hadn’t seen aimed at him since that were first enemies back in the Civil War.

 

“Grayfia?........What’s happened?” He asked cautiously while approaching.

 

“Your sister happened. I’m done ignoring the issue. She _needs_ to drop this hatred for your brother, look at how scared she made poor Millicas!” Grayfia exclaimed, allowing her emotional side out due to her son’s distress.

 

“Hey…. Millicas, buddy…. What happened between you and Rias-tan?” He could _feel_ the ice-cold glare his wife sent at the nickname.

 

“I-I just brou-brought up Uncle Naruto a-and she snapped!” He bawled, only just being understood between the sobbing and his wife’s clothing, muffling his voice.

 

“You need to set her straight. Sort out this irrational anger.” His wife demanded.

 

Sirzechs nodded, already trying to plan the most reasonable way to go about this.

 

“Okay. I’ll try to peacefully- “

 

“No! There is no _peacefully working things out!_ That doesn’t get through to her! You need to show her some tough love for once in her life!” Sirzechs flinched at the tone of her voice.

 

“I’m sure I can get through to her!” He pleaded.

 

Grayfia’s teeth ground against each other and she picked up Millicas, holding him tightly.

 

“We will continue this in a moment” She seethed.

 

And so, she left with Millicas, the feeling of doom only growing the longer Sirzechs had to wait. After fifteen minutes she did return though, just without Millicas.

 

“Why do you refuse to see reason?” She snapped “Gentle, kind words will _not_ get through to her!”

 

“I used _tough-love_ on Naruto! Now look at our situation!” He snapped back at her. Finally losing patience.

 

“Well obviously you do not care when it comes to Naruto! You keep making the same mistakes!” She yelled, huffing at the end.

 

“I’m _trying_ dammit! You _know_ that!”

 

“And yet you won’t try another method when it comes to Rias?! Are you really that devoted to her!?” Grayfia asked incredulously “You can clearly see that the current method isn’t working!”

 

“Because using tough-love doesn’t do anything good! All it does it ruin relationships and I’m sick of doing that!”

 

“Well, now, it’s going to ruin a relationship either way” She growled out, small flecks of ice growing by her feet.

 

Sirzechs felt his anger skyrocket at those words, his form flashing deep red for a moment.

 

“And _why_ , pray-tell. Is that?” He seethed. Preparing for a full-on screaming match with his wife.

 

“Because either you set Rias straight. Or I’m divorcing you” She said with finality.

 

Sirzechs felt all the anger drain out of his body. His expression going slack with shock as his brain short circuited.

 

“So, what is more important to you _Sirzechs-sama._ Your relationship with your sister? Or your wife? Choose.” She commanded, knowing that in this moment she held every scrap of power there was to be held.

 

His mouth opened and closed wildly. His eyes glazed as he struggled to comprehend the threat. Inside his mind all the little ‘hims’ running around in panic as an alarm blared with a bright, flashing red light. Finally, though, right as Grayfia turned around to walk away. He spoke.

 

** XXXxxxXXX **

****

Rias sighed while walking to the dining room of their mansion, having been called down by a maid that said her brother was waiting for her. She had been binging a good anime as well!

 

“Might as well get it over with quickly. He’s probably gotten me another ‘birthday present’” She muttered to herself, knowing that her birthday was still a few months away.

 

Walking into the dining room, she was surprised to see Sirzechs looking at her sympathetically.

 

“What’s wrong? Did something happen?” She asked, now worried.

 

Her older brother simply sighed and stood up, his armour making a small ‘chink’ sound as he did so.

 

“Yes. But you already know about it, Rias. I need to talk to you about what you said to Millicas when taking care of him” The girl gulped fearfully/

 

“I-I am sorry about that. Really, I am. But I was just so _angry_ that my nephew would look up to that monster!” The Maou frowned at her words.

 

“Why do you call him a Monster? He is your brother after all”

 

“Because he is one! He caused his own peerage member to go stray and then killed him in cold blood! Then he had the audacity to go and act _sad_ about it!” She said, beginning to rant.

 

Sirzechs though merely just sighed and internally shook his head as she continued.

 

“He’s just a dirty little manipulator who uses people and twists them!” Rias yelled before huffing as she tried to catch her breath “I mean! Look at how he manipulated poor Millicas!”

 

At the mentioning of his sons name he remembered the fight with his wife and steeled himself.

 

“He’s done nothing wrong to Millicas. You have though. I’m here because I’m going to try and make you see sense” He said professionally, wincing mentally at his own tone.

 

“What!?” She shrieked in surprise.

 

“Can you fight in what you’re wearing?” He asked, looking at the casual clothes she was wearing.

 

Despite her surprise she still smirked and flipped her hair back.

 

“Of course, I can~ I could fight wearing anything” Sirzechs didn’t dispute that, not actually knowing her strength in combat. But believing that she deserved her prodigy status.

 

“Then let’s go” As he said that, he grabbed her shoulder.

 

A magic circle lit up underneath the two and in a few moments, they disappeared in a flash of red.

 

** XXXxxxXXX **

****

Rias looked around in confusion as they stepped into a large, falling apart, mansion. Her senses telling her nothing as she looked around before turning back to her brother with a raised eyebrow.

 

“I can’t even sense anything, you really expect whatever’s in here to actually give me a fight longer than two seconds?” She laughed.

 

The elder Devil merely stayed silent though, instead just watching her to see how she would react.

 

Almost as if on cue, a dark, ominous chuckle echoed throughout the room. Rias tensed and looked around wildly. Her PoD formula’s lighting up around her palms.

 

“Aw~ That’s cute~ The little princess thinks she can hurt me~” The voice taunted her, causing her to growl in anger and launch a beam of destructive energy towards the probable origin of the voice.

 

She allowed herself a moment to smile smugly as a figure jumped out of the shadows to avoid the attack. That smile though soon turned to a look of horror as the figure stopped and she could see what it was. It was undoubtedly a Stray. But even the horror stories her parents told her as a child didn’t live up to the nightmare that was this particular stray.

 

The only humanoid thing about it was the amount of limbs and the face. The Stray had two thick back legs that were shaped similar to a lion, muscles bulging through the two limbs. It’s arms on the other hand were long and spindly, seemingly having no pure muscle in them, unlike its legs. The thing about its legs though…. each on was twice as long as its body. Its hands were large with long, clawed fingers; the skin almost vacuum sealed to the bones. Its face was stitched together, and eternally insane smile stitched onto its face. Said smile did nothing to help Rias’ unease, neither did the one eye which just shook around uselessly in the socket. She refused to look at the left side of its face now.

 

“Come into my web, said the spider to the fly~” It quoted, getting an eye roll from Sirzechs.

 

Rias though could feel herself breaking out into a cold sweat as her nerves began to get to her. It took all her self-control to stifle a scream as it lifted an arm up.

 

“If the great Lucifer himself is sacrificing his _beautiful_ sister to me. Who am I to judge? ~” It said creepily.

 

Rias screamed in fear and began to torch everything around her. Her PoD getting thrown around wildly with no control or thought. The Maou was safe because he simply just used his own PoD to burn hers away. The rest of the house and the Stray though, they were quickly atomized. The Stray screaming in pain while trying a last-ditch attempt to kill Rias. One massive arm swinging at her, the clawed fingers slicing through the air. The claws never reached her face though, Sirzechs catching the hand with his own. His blue-green eyes narrowed in anger as he instantly atomized the Stray.

 

Turning back to Rias he saw her composing herself, a small grin growing on her face. He raised an eyebrow at the smile.

 

“Did you see that! Hah! That stupid Stray was no match for us!” She cheered happily.

 

Sirzechs ignored her cheer. Instead he leant down and stared her in the eyes.

 

“Now. You and Naruto aren’t so different. You both fought and killed Stray’s” He said, doing his best not to turn into a mushy mess as he watches the realization sink in.

 

“B-but you killed him. Not me” She said, trying to take the blame off herself.

 

“The injuries you caused would have killed it anyway, I should know” He said seriously.

 

Rias was silent as she tried to process the revelation, that something she had been hating Naruto for, for years. She was now guilty of as well. Though, that anger she had been carrying for as long as she could remember just wouldn’t let go without a fight.

 

“At least I didn’t cause my own peerage member to turn so that I could kill them” She scoffed. Getting a deep sigh from Sirzechs.

 

The Maou simply just grabbed her shoulder and teleported them once again.

 

** XXXxxxXXX **

****

Naruto sighed while relaxing in his bed. The house now having been built enough that they could use their own rooms. His room once again being the entire top floor of the building. Something which he hadn’t planned. Though somehow all of the girls had persuaded him to accept it.

 

He idly looked around and began to plan ideas on how to fill up the massive amount of space in the room. For now, though he just focused most of his attention into sinking into the mattress that he had not been able to use for a good week/week and a half.

 

Right as he was about to fall asleep though, he heard a knock from the door of his room. He allowed himself the time to silently groan as he flipped himself out of the bed, nonchalantly showing how acrobatic he was as he landed perfectly on his feet with no issue.

 

Opening the door, the 14-year-old blinked at seeing Rossweisse standing in front of him with a sheepish smile. The 16-year-old waving slightly out of nervous habit.

 

“hi. I hope I didn’t wake you” She mutters at seeing his general look.

 

“I hadn’t actually fallen asleep yet. You’re fine” He reassured with a small smile “What’s up?” He asked curiously while leaning on his door frame.

 

“Oh! Uhhhhh. Odin-sama sent a message with the supplies. He says he would like to meet with you” The Valkyrie relayed professionally, getting a smile from the teen before it dropped off his face.

 

“And I just got back from Kyoto a few hours ago” He lamented, turning around to go and get dressed.

 

“Wait! No! He said that you have two weeks to arrive for the meeting” She said, cursing herself for not telling him that sooner.

 

“Oh, thank Maou” He breathed a sigh of relief while turning back to her “Thanks for telling me Rossweisse~ Can you please send a message to him saying that I’ll be arriving to Asgard a week from today…….at say 11am?” He requested.

 

The silver haired teen beamed happily and nodded. She totally wasn’t this happy because she had a crush on the younger teen. Not at all!

 

“Of course, Naruto-sama~” She chirped before bouncing away.

 

Having learnt from many, many past mistakes. Naruto turns around to stop himself from staring and smiles lightly while shaking his head. Gently closing his door before collapsing on his bed, falling asleep no to long after.

 

** XXXxxxXXX **

****

Odin couldn’t help but smile at seeing the caring glance his Valkyrie sent towards the Devil boy sitting before him. He could obviously tell that she had grown fond of him in the one year she had been serving him. He could also tell that the Devil in question was both nervous and excited. Though, he narrowed his lone eye in thought, he wondered where the excitement came from.

 

“Naruto Gremory- “He began before being cut off.

 

“Uzumaki. There was an incident occurring with my former family, I’m preparing the paperwork to fully cut myself off from them currently” He said respectfully, before bowing his head briefly, letting him know that Naruto was done speaking.

 

“A shame” He said, before his features morphed into a familiar perverted grin “If you were still a Gremory, imagine all the women you could rake in through your family’s prestige~”

 

Both teens blushed, while all the guards around the room simultaneously facepalmed and sighed. The two teens of course blushed for mostly different reasons. Naruto blushed from embarrassment, Rossweisse blushed from jealousy induced anger. The Deity merely began to laugh whole-heartedly at everyone’s reactions.

 

“Hee-hee~ anyhow. Hehe. Why I’ve organized this meeting is because I think its time that I allow Rossweisse to join your Peerage” Both look excited at the prospect, Rossweisse much more visibly so than Naruto “However!” Both shrunk down slightly “There are stipulations. One: if you hurt Rossweisse, run” Naruto nodded fearfully “Two: I don’t want to hear anything about you forcing her to do something. And third! If you two have children, I expect to be the Godfather~” Both teens yelped and spluttered in embarrassment.

 

“Me and Naruto-sama? K-kids!? I don’t! I mean!” Rossweisse said while blushing blood red and waving her arms around.

 

The Old God laughed so hard that he fell out of his chair, hitting the ground roughly while still laughing.

 

“You kids are so easy~” He chuckled while standing up.

 

“Hilarious” Rossweisse muttered dryly with a pout and blush.

 

“I know I am~ Anyhow, Naruto. I’ve heard that you’ve started a Mercenary group? I’m disappointed that you didn’t come straight to me with one of your special business cards” Odin said while waggling his finger and tutting.

 

“And _how_ exactly did you learn about that? Especially the cards. I’ve only given one away” He said suspiciously.

 

“To Yasaka, the leader of the Youkai faction, I’m aware. And for how I know…. a little birdie told me~” He said cheekily.

 

“You’ve been spying on me with your jade crows?” Naruto muttered dryly.

 

“Yep! Now come on! Hand me one of those cards! A multi-use one if you would so please~” He said while holding his hand out.

 

Naruto eyed him suspiciously, not liking the glint in his eyes but doing so anyway. At this point. No business could be bad business, right?

 

Wrong. He was so. Incredibly. Wrong.

 

Both teens stared at Odin in shock and horror/embarrassment.

 

“You want Naruto-sama to _what!?_ ” Rossweisse shrieked, while Naruto shrunk into himself.

 

“Simple, my first mission to Akatsuki……Naruto simply has to spank you~” Odin repeated before giggling perversely.

 

“Nope! No way! No!” Naruto said with finality, grabbing Rossweisse’s hand and preparing to teleport them both away.

 

“Surely you don’t want your first ever mission to leave a black mark on your record? ~” Odin tried to persuade them.

 

“Don’t care! No!” And with that the two teleported out of Asgard.

 

“Odin-sama…. that was cruel” One guard said disapprovingly.

 

“Meh. I have all the time in the world to play matchmaker~” He chuckled.

 

** XXXxxxXXX **

****

“Pllleeeeeeaaassssse! I promise to be super good!” Kunou begged her mother.

 

Yasaka only smiled tiredly at her daughter. Placing her pen on the table, which she had nearly finished clearing of paperwork.

 

“I understand that you really like Naruto, sweetie. But I really don’t want to waste his card if it’s something someone else could do” She said, trying to circumvent the real reason why she hadn’t given into her daughters begging.

 

“Come oooonnnn! Isn’t there anything he could do? Ooooh! Maybe you could message him and train his girlfriend!” Kunou suggested excitedly.

 

Yasaka blinked and did a mental double take at her daughters’ words.

 

“Girlfriend?” She questioned curiously.

 

“The pretty kitsune girl! Duh!” Kunou said while giggling and rocking her head to the side.

 

As Yasaka remembered the girl in question she couldn’t help but smile and chuckle at her daughters skewed understanding. Her laughing made Kunou pout adorably and stomp her foot while glaring at her mother.

 

“Kaa-channnn! Why are you laughing?” She whined.

 

“The kitsune girl with Naruto wasn’t his girlfriend, sweetie~ She just had a crush on him” She tried to explain to her daughter.

 

Kunou pouted and nodded while crossing her arms.

 

“They should date” She said as if it was a fact of life.

 

Yasaka couldn’t stop herself and started laughing so hard she had to clutch her sides. More than one guard had to look away as her large…. _assets_ bounced around due to her laughing.

 

“If you want to believe that. Then you certainly can, sweetie~” Yasaka laughed while picking Kunou up and placing her on her lap.

 

“If you hire Naruto we can get him to date the pretty kitsune!” Kunou suggested excitedly, only making her mother sigh.

 

** XXXxxxXXX **

****

Three hours later. Naruto could be found in his room, idly writing notes down in a new notebook. Lying sideways across his swivel chair, using one of the arm rests as a head rest while his legs hung over the side. Hearing a ‘meow’ he briefly looked down from his notebook to see a now somewhat familiar black cat with sharp amber eyes and a fluffy tail lining up a jump. Rolling his eyes good-naturedly and smiling he didn’t move to allow the cat to jump up onto his lap and curl up. Shifting slightly, he continued to write in his notebook for another few minutes before speaking.

 

“You know what. I can’t tell if you’re just a really good actor. Or if you just enjoy being a cat” He spoke while writing.

 

“A little bit of both~ So what’ya writing, nya?~ ” A mischievous feminine voice came out of the cat’s mouth.

 

“Just some notes for our house” He mumbled idly.

 

“Really? Cause it doesn’t look like any language I’ve ever seen before” Kuroka said while looking at his notebook.

 

Even with as much travelling as the Nekoshou had done in her life, she had never seen a written language that was so…. archaic. Looking over the pages she tried to make sense of it but just couldn’t.

 

“That’s because you haven’t. It’s the written language of the Demon’s” He said while looking down on her.

 

“Demons? Don’t you mean Devils, nya?” She asked in confusion.

 

Naruto looked at her in confusion for a moment before realization dawned on him.

 

“That’s right! You don’t know about the Demon’s” He commented, only adding to the Nekoshou’s confusion more.

 

She watched how with barely a twitch of his finger a book suddenly floated out of the neatly stacked bookshelf and over to the two of them. Amber eyes looked curiously as the book opened to show her that it was full of the same symbols that Naruto had been writing in.

 

“It took me forever to decipher their written language. And even after 4 years I still come across words that I have no knowledge of” He explains.

 

“How does this explain these…. Demons to me, nya?” The Nekoshou-in-cat-form said dryly.

 

“I was getting there” He said calmly “As far as I’ve been able to figure out. Demons are the precursors to Devil kind. They had amazing power, but poor adaptability. They fought against the first Angels and the Biblical God” He winced as he got a headache “Apparently. After a few hundred years, about 300 at most. The Angels were losing…badly. On average, on Demon was worth about 10-15 Angels when in combat. Due to this, the Biblical God” He hissed in pain “Banished them all to the deepest level of the Underworld, Cocytus. The Frozen Wasteland”

 

“I know what Cocytus is, nya” Kuroka interjected, somehow managing to portray her annoyance on her cat features.

 

“You know only what it was like _before_ the Demons arrived. They seemed to have been able to Terraform a territory of Cocytus and warm it up. Inside this territory it’s no different from outside here. Though I can’t figure out how they’ve done that. The most I can figure out is that they are surrounded by some barrier. Anything more isn’t given to the general populace apparently” He said, annoyance evident in his tone as he finished.

 

“That’s pretty interesting, nya. Does that mean you’ve found a way into Cocytus?” She questioned.

 

Naruto made the book close and float back into the shelf with nary a thought. Turning his attention back to Kuroka, he nodded.

 

“Yes, I have” Was all he said.

 

Kuroka was quiet for a moment.

 

“Can we go, nya?!” She asked excitedly.

 

“Yes. But not now though”

 

“But I wanna go noooooooow, nya” She whined, the scene very comical due to her still being a cat.

 

“Today is for relaxing, I’m not going into Cocytus” Was his reply, the teen going back to writing notes in his notebook.

 

There was a sudden shift of air. Naruto’s arms suddenly bent to fit the increased mass which suddenly appeared on his lap and between his arms. The swivel chair squeaked as additional mass was added onto it from seemingly nowhere. The poor 14-year-old felt his face go blood red as he felt very familiar “pillows” pressing against his chest and a beautiful, feminine face mere centimeters from his.

 

“Preleases!” She whined seductively, angling her body to not only press against his as much as possible but also beginning to lean her head in.

 

Naruto began to overheat, his genius mind turning to mush in the face of the seductive cat girl. This level of physical contact being something that he had never experienced or thought he would experience. As his mouth shakily opened to reply. The world suddenly numbed for half a second as the young King sensed a disturbingly large pulse of Demonic energy within the Underworld. His head snapped to the left, and he noticed that Kuroka’s did as well.

 

Naruto made a brief motion and Kuroka rolled off of him. Easily landing on her feet and standing straight up as Naruto’s wings unfolded and he floated off the chair and folded them once he was in the air. Much like the Youkai besides him he also landed on his feet easily.

 

“I can’t bring you to Cocytus. But if you want to meet some Demon’s there you go. If you want to keep your secret, turn back into your cat form. I need to go inform the girls” He said, Kuroka unable to stop the slight shiver at his commanding tone.

 

Turning back into her cat form. The girl ran and jumped on Naruto’s shoulder as he fell through his custom teleporting spell.

 

** XXXxxxXXX **

****

“ **Okay Soldiers! Today. We are finally able to bring a Lieutenant into the Underworld. You all are the best Captains my Squadron has to offer. You four will be accompanying him to eliminate Akatsuki** ” The Commander barked.

 

The four Captain-1’s all saluted their red eyed Commander. Their Lieutenant standing on the right side of the line, obviously still drunk.

 

“ **Your job is to assist the Lieutenant in his mission. Despite being a 5 th level Lieutenant he is highly-** “He was cut off by the Lieutenant belching loudly and rudely “ **Skilled and revered….** ” The Commander finished off dryly.

 

“ **T-thanks Commaaaander~** ” He slurred drunkenly, the four Captains looking at him incredulously and with disgust.

 

The Commander looked to his left and nodded in satisfaction when he saw the portal opening up.

 

“ **Now go! And kill those disgusting cretins once and for all!** ” The Commander ordered.

 

The five of them all nodded, though the Lieutenant nearly fell over from dizziness, and moved towards the portal. The Captains going to move first, but the Lieutenant tripped over a rock and was so drunk that he couldn’t even stop himself from falling through the portal. All four Captains sighed and looked at each other before one by one jumping through.

 

** XXXxxxXXX **

****

“ **Lieutenant! We have to move to a better location! If they catch us here we’ll be at a disadvantage!** ” One of the Captains basically begged.

 

“ **Ahhhh! Such a worry wart!** ” He laughed and slapped his knee “ **We’ll be perfectly fine. After all, I’m here with you guys!** ” He laughed drunkenly once again.

 

One of the Captains was about to say something once again before turning her head towards a sound from behind her. Something that sounded like a dart cutting through the air. Within moments the other Captains noticed as well and turned to see four quickly growing dots in the sky.

 

“ **Woah! Those guys are pretty quick~** ” The Lieutenant exclaimed.

 

Suddenly one of the dots in the middle was surrounded by a cone of air which seemed to burst apart as they suddenly shot forward at almost double the speed they were going before. The figure dived down, gaining even more speed.

 

The Captains tried to intercept the figure, but they were all too slow. The Lieutenant though, his eyes widened in shock and adrenaline began to course through his body as he realized the danger this figure posed. He saw their lips move about 600 meters out, in less than a second though they were face to face. Glacial purple eyes staring straight into his, the figures hair waving around wildly as its fist flew forward and impacted his chest.

 

The Lieutenant tried to hold his ground, but the impact proved to be too much, and he was sent flying back at ridiculous speeds. The figure meanwhile backflipped and landed on its feet, staring down the four Captains. The first thing the Captains noticed was the ominous black cloak with red clouds across it, the second thing; the very noticeable wall of wind following after it.

 

“ **Wind Wall!** ” One of them cried, all four crouching and covering their faces with their forearms.

 

The figure merely stood completely still as the wall of wind it created from tis flight ripped up trees and threw them in their direction. All of the tree’s seemed to magically miss the five, either going too high or hitting the ground and flipping over them. Then the wind hit, and with it came words which were seemingly spoken by the wind itself.

 

“This is your one warning Demons…. _leave_ ”

 

Eight eyes locked onto the figure who stood in the exact same position while glaring at them. In a small flourish of wind, three females all clad in Akatsuki styled clothes landed around them. The four Captains froze, they couldn’t help it. After all, Akatsuki had found them.

 

** XXXxxxXXX **

****

Olivia smiled brightly as she had her hand continuously shaken by the young exorcist, Irina Shidou. Her partner, Xenovia Quarta stood to the side while holding her face in her palm at her idiotic partners actions.

 

“It’s so nice to meet an Angel! I’ve never met one before! You look so cool!” Irina babbled excitedly while still shaking her hand.

 

Olivia simply just smiled nervously while letting her hand get shaken continually, briefly her gaze flickered to the sword that Xenovia had, seeing her own reflection on the flat side of the blade and seeing the extremely dark grey collar around her neck. So, she _may_ have had a _tiny_ freak out when she learnt that none of the Archangels knew how the collars were being used and how people with them were treated. It wasn’t enough to warrant such a large skip in colour!

 

“Why thank you Irina~ That’s certainly kind of you~” She said kindly, finding the girls smile and attitude infectious.

 

The girl smiled brightly before pulling back and chuckling nervously after Xenovia coughed loudly to catch her partners attention.

 

“I’m sorry” She apologized sheepishly.

 

“It is no problem~ It is always a pleasure to meet someone as cheerful as you are!” Olivia said truthfully.

 

“So, Miss Olivia. What is our mission?” Xenovia asked respectfully, obviously being the more mature of the two.

 

“A Fallen took an old parchment of the Church, our mission is to get it back. Apparently, they’ve escaped into Japan and are trying to hide out among the Youkai” The 14-year-old Angel relayed the information.

 

“Okay! Wait, ummmmm. H-how are we getting to Japan? We’re in Italy” Irina pointed out with a confused look.

 

“Easy! ~” Olivia chirped, pure white formulas appearing under the three “We’re teleporting~” She then snapped her fingers and the three disappeared in flashes of light.

 

** XXXxxxXXX **

****

The three idly made their way through the crowd of people in the crowded market place. The two young exorcists following after Olivia, who apparently had managed to detect the faint Holy presence of the parchment. As they walked through the crowd. Both human girls noticed Olivia making multiple stops to give homeless people charity and briefly talk to them, or to help out people nearby.

 

When the Angel returned from one of her mini-detours, Xenovia spoke up.

 

“Miss Olivia, shouldn’t we be focused on getting the parchment as soon as possible?” She asked in confusion.

 

“But Xenovia! These people need help! We wouldn’t be true servants of the Lord if we didn’t help those in need” Irina argued.

 

“While that is true, we also have been given this assignment by the Lord himself. This should be our priority”

 

Olivia sighed while walking, the two girls now having a full-blown argument as they followed her. Sensing the parchment nearby she looked around, her emerald green eyes meeting someone’s metallic grey eyes. The moment their eyes met the man’s eyes widened in fear and he turned and bolted.

 

“Xenovia! Irina! Over there!” With that she took off after the thief.

 

The two young exorcists saw the man and both climbed a nearby building, chasing from the rooftops as Olivia and the thief ran through the crowd. Slowing both of them down.

 

Olivia chased the man, thankful for the thinning of people the further they went through alleys and backstreets. Soon enough, between Olivia chasing him and the two girls helping herd him. The man backed up against the wall of the dead-end fearfully.

 

“We aren’t here to hurt you. If we can just grab the parchment and leave, that will be perfectly fine” Olivia said calmly, trying to calm him down.

 

“T-they actually sent an Angel and exorcists after me? This isn’t even an important parchment! It’s just a drawing Gabriel did of Rome as a child!” The Fallen shouted.

 

All three looked at each other in confusion, they had been sent to chase a man who had stolen a random drawing?

 

“Surely you didn’t mean to steal a drawing?” Xenovia asked from a rooftop to his right.

 

The man’s fearful expression then changed. It was still fearful but there was a hint of……something. In that expression, a confidence which hadn’t been there before. In a blink of the two exorcists eyes the fallen had created two spears.

 

“Sure, you want to hear what I _meant_ to steal? ~ Angels have fallen for less than this knowledge~” He spoke ominously, trying to hide his fear.

 

Despite the fact that Olivia knew the Fallen was scared, on the verge of terrified. She also knew he spoke the truth, and that scared _her_.

 

Olivia was quick to react, making a light spear and forming it into a chain. Spinning to gain momentum and throwing one end at the Fallen. The Fallen, in an attempt to distract Olivia, threw the two spears at the girls on the roofs. Olivia, seeing the spears quickly let go of her end of the chain and created two spears of her own. She spun on the balls of her foot and threw the two spears.

 

The two creations of intense light cut through the air with unnatural speed. Impacting the Fallen’s spears and causing all four to explode, which sadly sent the two girls flying. Meanwhile the chain which Olivia had thrown at the Fallen had wrapped around him and kept him bound. No matter how hard he struggled they wouldn’t even budge.

 

“Irina! Xenovia!” Olivia shouted in worry, leaping into the air and flying to each one. She sighed in relief when she noticed that neither had died, they were merely unconscious. Flying down she landed gently in front of the Fallen who realized they had lost and had started laughing insanely.

 

“Before I go” Olivia tensed in alarm “I’ll tell you a little something, girlie~ God is dead! I was trying to steal his last words to Michael and Gabriel. Its why they sent people after me!”

 

Olivia started to shiver, shaking her head as her eyes seemed to zoom out.

 

“No, no! It’s not true!” She cried back.

 

“Of course, it is! Why do you think an Angel and exorcists even got sent if I only stole a drawing? Why those forsaken collars are even used! Why people are losing faith in the church!” He screamed at her.

 

“NO!” She yelled in fury.

 

He simply just chuckled victoriously before his body began to glow and expand within her chains.

 

The Angel-Goddess created a shield around herself as the fallen blew up. Black feathers raining down everywhere inside the alley. As the smoke cleared from the now destroyed alleyway, the girl dropped the shield and fell to her knees.

 

‘ _God…is dead? N-no he can’t……. but it would….it would explain so much…._ ’ She though in shock.

 

The more she thought it over the more things started to point towards God truly being dead. Looking up she saw the fading remains of a link of the chain she had created. The light, a power gifted to Angels by God, was the final straw. Clutching her hands in front of her chest she screamed to the heavens, her wings flinging out of her back and turning black as her sadness consumed her. She continued to scream and cry for a solid five or so minutes before finally gaining some semblance of control. Looking back, she saw the black wings and dropped her head, gently lifting off the ground, she floated up and over to Xenovia, picking her up. Floating over to Irina, she placed the two together and sadly created a teleporting matrix underneath the two, a few seconds later they were gone.

 

Flexing her hand, she realized that she suddenly felt almost three times stronger than before. Using this strength, she flapped her wings once and sent herself hurtling into the air above the city. Looking down at the sparkling lights, she felt tears building up again. She wouldn’t stay sad, she promised herself that. But she also deserved to cry, and so she shot off through the night sky to find a nice, isolated place to release all of her sadness.

 

** XXXxxxXXX **

****

Naruto leant back as the Lieutenant’s foot swung past, his red hair rustling in the breeze created by the attack. He knew that his opening attack should have been enough to kill even a Captain-1. So, what was different about this guy? When he retaliated, kicking the man in the stomach and making him stumble back, he realized it. He could harden his skin, but only small patches at the same time.

 

“Well that solves that issue” He spoke to himself before running forward.

 

As the drunk Lieutenant tried to make heads or tails of his surroundings he found himself face to face with Naruto for the second time. Swinging a hand up into a textbook uppercut he watched in shock and horror as Naruto swept his hand to the side. He felt a hand clamp down on his shoulder and pull back, jerking him forward.

 

The Demon hopped forward slightly to keep his balance, though this is what Naruto wanted. As he reached the apex of his hop, the teen threw the hand holding his shoulder to the side. With the Lieutenant now twisted sideways in mid-air, Naruto now had many options to decide from. Raising his leg up he kicked the man in the stomach, wincing from the hardness. As he flew back the teen created and threw a formula which hit the ground and spread out.

 

The Demon looked at it in horror, but then confusion as he fell through the portal. His brain unable to comprehend what happened as he came out of the sister portal. The knife had come so quickly that he didn’t even have the time to process it and harden his head.

 

The leader of Akatsuki shivered as the body hit the ground. He never did enjoy killing, but sometimes it was necessary. This was one of those times. Looking around, he saw that basically every other fight was done, except for the fight between Saeko and a red-haired swordswoman. Flickering over he knocked the sword out of the Captains hand and kicked the back of her knees, making her fall to the ground.

 

As the girl was about to get up she felt a sword point touch the side of her neck and turned her head to see her purple haired opponent. Knowing she was defeated she raised her hands while kneeling up, sitting on her feet as she stared up at the supposed leader of the Akatsuki.

 

‘ _He doesn’t look too much younger than me_ ’ She thought before shaking that thought away.

 

“Why are you in the Underworld?” Naruto asked sternly.

 

She took a deep breath to calm her nerves and stared him dead in the eye. Speaking in a very obviously rehearsed speech.

 

“My name is Erza Scarlet. Captain-1 rank. You will get nothing more”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to come yell at me, heres my discord!  
> https://discord.gg/V79GQbE


	13. Promotions and reveals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We discover some faults in the leadership of the Demons

“How is she?” Naruto asked while staring at the makeshift cage they had placed Erza inside.

 

Said girl was silently sitting there and staring at Naruto curiously, something which everyone found odd as literally anyone else received the full force of her glare.

 

“She's fine. But she still refuses to say anything other than that stupid phrase” Tsunade said while glaring back.

 

“She's a soldier. It's not surprising they did drills about things like this. Especially such a bloodthirsty and invasion-hungry race” Naruto said factually.

 

Erza felt her teeth grit slightly. But as much as she wanted to argue. She knew it was true. The higher ups of both the government and the military made it no secret that they would be invading and slaughtering every race they came across in their quest for supremacy.

 

Naruto, seeing the calculating look in the soldier’s eyes, felt his own light up as he laid a bit of bait with his next words.

 

“I wonder. Do the Demons know of the worlds hierarchy?” He smirked as her head twitched up slightly.

 

‘ _So, you know the value of information? Good_ ’ He thought before turning and facing her directly.

 

“Let me warn you now. I know that you do not hold the same hatred in your heart as most Demons. If any of you think you can rise to be the greatest. You will fall” He said before standing up.

 

“....why tell me this? I am your enemy” She spoke quietly.

 

“Who says you have to be?” He asked before walking over to Tsunade.

 

“And you said all that because?” Tsunade asked with a smirk.

 

“I wanted to see how she’d react. Even if she escaped it's not ground-breaking information and may make things easier if they become more cautio-” He began before being cut off.

 

“You want her for the peerage, don't you?” She guessed, knowing him quite well by this point.

 

“......shut up” Was his ever-eloquent response.

 

Turning back to Erza he snapped his fingers and smiled as a previously invisible barrier disappeared.

 

“A little sound-proofing never hurt anyone, now did it?” He asked teasingly “anyway, Tsunade. I'm gonna summon Tri. Up for a game of fetch?”

 

The blonde girl mulled it over before nodding with a confident smirk, confusing the red-haired Demon.

 

Naruto released his hold on his magic for a moment, cracking the ground. Erza’s eyes widening in fear at the display of power. Easily on the level of a Lieutenant-1 possibly even a Commander-5 or 4. She watched as he slammed his palms down on the ground and a large formula began to glow on the ground, roughly 150m in diameter.

 

The first thing to appear out of the formula was a massive bone. About the width of a regular house. Following the bone was three massive dog heads followed by the rest of Tri’s body. Once Tri was finally out, the formula fizzled away. Leaving Naruto and Tsunade smiling at the massive Cerberus, and Erza fearing for her very life.

 

Every wag of his massive tail created gusts of air which nearly sent the three flying. With a massive ‘boom’ the bone hit the ground.

 

“You want to play fetch? Ready to get a good run in?” Tsunade said to Tri in a baby voice, getting his tail to wag even faster.

 

‘ _How the absolute fuck are they going to play fetch with a bone and dog that large?!_ ’ Erza thought in surprise.

 

Her surprise only grew as Tsunade walked up to the bone and prepared herself to punch it.

 

“What do you reckon? I think if I went all out I could get a solid 15km” Tsunade bragged.

 

“12. Going to prove me wrong?” Naruto challenged, knowing exactly how to spurn Tsunade into doing something.

 

As she lined up the punch, her fist began to glow green. The green grew darker and darker and the ground caved slightly under the sudden weight of the dense magic. Swinging her fist forward, it met with a massive shock wave, a burst of green air moving with the bone as it was suddenly picked up and flung across the sky like it didn't weigh anything. In a series of small earthquakes, Tri ran after the flying bone. Erza felt her jaw drop in shock as the shockwave whipped her hair around like crazy and bounced slightly from Tri’s steps. Looking at the ground she saw that once he had started running the massive dog was actually leaving impressions in the ground that were a few meters deep.

 

‘ _What are these people? They’re so strong…._ ’ She thought as the tremors slowly died off.

 

“Why even do that here? Surely such a creature doesn’t need to play….fetch” She said tactlessly, blushing as she realized she had actually spoken.

 

She felt her face morph into an embarrassed glare as she noticed Naruto’s smirk.

 

“He loves to play fetch, even if Tsunade is the only one who can truly do that anymore” He says, getting a smug smile from the girl in question “Not to mention, he’s a part of our little family. Why wouldn’t I take care of my family?” He asked rhetorically before turning back to look where Tri had run off to.

 

Since he was looking away from her, he never saw the look on her face. Her embarrassed glare turning into a wistful look as she stared at his back.

 

‘ _A family?.......I wonder what it’s like to be a part of one. If they are truly as great as people say._ ’ She thought, tensing as she feels the tremors starting to return.

 

Tilting her head to look past Naruto she sees the faint outline of Tri which begins to grow bigger as the tremors begin to grow in severity. The giant Cerberus obviously excited to play fetch again as he ran back to his Master.

 

“Up for another round?” Naruto challenged Tsunade, who merely scoffed.

 

“Up for another round? Please! I bet I could go for another 20 at double that distance” She said with a smug grin.

 

“Five dollars says you can’t” He challenged back.

 

“Make it twenty and you’re on!” She said with a fire in her eyes.

 

“Deal” He said while shaking her hand.

 

Turning back, he saw Tri nearly upon them and stood back while mockingly gesturing her forward. Despite only doing it to egg her on he did find it genuinely funny to watch her eye twitch uncontrollably.

 

“You’re lucky you’re cute” She mumbled, too low for him to hear as Tri dropped the massive bone in front of them again.

 

** XXXxxxXXX **

****

“ **Here yet again? What’s this? The fourth time?** ” The Commander heard while walking towards the council chambers of the capital.

 

He groaned and rolled his eyes while looking at the General besides him, his distinctive rock and dirt wings sticking out of the holes in his custom jacket. Now sporting a gold embroidery of General-3. Having gone up 2 levels in the last year, truly nothing to scoff at. (The General from chapter 7)

 

“ **Indeed, it is the fourth time. I assume you once again am going to vie in favour of promoting me to General?** ” The Commander guessed while walking alongside the General.

 

“ **Naturally. Having you stuck as a Commander. Even a Commander-1, is a waste of your potential and resources** ” He rebutted with a small grin.

 

“ **Even if you think so, too many of the Generals dislike my non-pureblood status to allow me to pass. Even going against brothers’ pleas** ”, the red eyed Commander commented.

 

“ **It’s a shame that this is the only place they’ll ever oppose your brother.** ” The General replies with a grim look.

 

“ **I’m not surprised by that though. Apparently, he’s a candidate for an Arch-General position** ”

 

“ **Him and that rival of his. It would be such a….shame. If he didn’t show up** ” The General said as they reached the Council Chambers.

 

Easily opening the blast doors made of solid metal, the General walked away from the Commander and sat in a nearby seat. Standing in the centre of the circle of seats once again he heard a few groans.

 

“ **This song and dance again? Wonderful. I wonder how the cronies will rebuke you this time** ” A lazy voice said, coming from a General-3 to the Commanders right.

 

“ **Cronies!? Have you no respect for your Elders!?** ” A fairly elderly General-2 said from the Commanders left.

 

“ **You haven’t actively trained in 400 years. You almost never speak up unless about our dear Commander here and people like him. You might as well have retired from the military. I don’t understand what the Arch’s are thinking still allowing you guys here** ” The lazy General-3 from before said.

 

“ **How dare you! I’ve served out raced faithfully for millennia! I will not be-** “ The elderly General was cut off by a simple cough from a General with long, straight brown hair and equally as brown eyes.

 

“ **If you could please get over your fighting. I would like to get through this chance to promote my little brother. Again.** ” The General-1 said with slight annoyance in his tone as he brought up that this is not the first time his brother has been brought in for a General promotion.

 

“ **Right….Ahem! We are brought here to discuss the promotion to General-5 of this Commander-1-** “

 

** XXXxxxXXX **

****

It had been three hours of intense debate. Something which the Commander had grown used to over the last four times he had been brought in to discuss the same topic. Unlike the last time, new points and discussions were actually made this time, but once again. The exact same conclusion was reached.

 

“ **Unfortunately. The General council has still found you lacking in a few vital qualities found in Generals. So once again, we regretfully cannot promote you** ” Another elderly General said. This one being a General-1.

 

“ **Surprise that. You people care not for waste. Instead only focusing on selfish greed and pride** ” The Rock-winged General-3 drawled.

 

“ **Meeting adjourned!** ” The elderly General-1 said rather quickly.

Many Generals shuffled out of the room while grumbling in annoyance. The Commander walking out silently but with a visibly annoyance snarl on his face. Still inside the room was only five Generals, including the Commanders older brother.

 

“ **Once again you hold back my brother because he isn’t a pure-blooded Demon. Quite petty of you** ”

“ **I while not be lectured by a child** ” The other General-1 said snidely. Both Generals staring each other down coldly.

The three other Generals began to lightly sweat as the two strongest General’s in the room began to leak their magic out to try and pressure the other into breaking their gaze. The elderly General-1 beginning to very lightly sweat under the increasing pressure. Both Generals then suddenly stopped releasing their magic, though they both knew who the ‘loser’ of that little bout was.

“ **You are playing a dangerous game Hashirama** ” The General-1 growled.

 

“ **And I will continue to play it. I hold far more loyalty to my brother than to any of you. Do not forget that** ” He said before striding out of the room, leaving the other four Generals sitting there.

 

“ **This new generation is practically _made_ of monsters…**” an elderly General-3 muttered right before the doors closed once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to come and yell at me, here's my discord!  
> https://discord.gg/V79GQbE


	14. Canon and foreshadowing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WE FINALLY REACH THE EVENTS OF CANON

Rias Gremory, now 17 years old smiled as she walked through the halls of Kouh Academy once again. Having joined the school during her first year of high-school. The girl had long red hair that reached just below her shapely rear and large blue-green eyes which easily captivated boys as she walked past. More than once she caught a boy eyeing her gently swaying form and she couldn’t stop the urge to smirk lightly. She had an hourglass figure and large breasts which easily strained against her top. The teen stood at a reasonable 5’8” and was quite easy on the eyes in every sense of the word.

 

Leaving the main school building she made her way to the old main school building and walked inside. Her admirers sighing sadly as the intricate European doors closed behind her. Once they did, she allowed herself to relax slightly, still very posh and proper in her walking and mannerisms but not as much so as in public.

 

Walking up the stairs of her building and into a large room, furbished in the best-looking furniture she could find. Walking around the desk at one side of the room, she sat in her ridiculously comfy armchair. Finally allowing herself to relax and unwind while sitting down. Looking around, she noticed the time and frowned when she realized she once again had nothing to do, as was usual on Tuesdays such as this.

 

‘ _It had to be a Tuesday, didn’t it?_ ’ She thought bitterly to herself, knowing that every other member of her Peerage had classes.

 

Looking around she noticed the flat screen and shrugged to herself, not thinking of anything better to do. Grabbing the remote from one of her drawers and turning the TV on she was greeted by a news channel which quickly caught her attention.

 

“Just yesterday, the new corporate giant ‘Uzumaki Tech’ reached a net-worth of approximately 250 billion Yen. The company’s CEO, Naruto Uzumaki, the 17-year-old genius has still yet to appear in the public eye since the ‘Uzu Expo’ over a month ago. Various news outlets have been trying to get in touch with the teenage CEO. However so far all attempts have been rebuffed” The news reporter calmly stated.

 

Rias clicked her tongue as a mild grimace crossed over her beautiful face. Quickly changing the channel, she leant back in her chair and quickly zoned out the noise.

 

‘ _Naruto, huh? Been a while since I’ve heard that name from someone other than mother or father. How long has it been? A bit over three years? Yeah, that sounds right_ ’ She sighed while slowly spinning and staring at the ceiling ‘ _It feels weird, I know I still hate him but……I must have mellowed out recently. Maybe just being without him around for the last three years is the reason? I wonder if he’s even contacted the family?_ ’ She thought idly, surprised at how…cooled, her anger was.

 

Stopping her spinning and looking out the window, she couldn’t help the somewhat sultry smile that appeared as she saw the brown-haired, second-year student running away from a crowd of girls with his two friends.

 

“I don’t need to think about him. I just need to think about how to get Hyoudou on my side~” She said aloud to herself. Running through possible plans.

 

** XXXxxxXXX **

****

Naruto coughed as he got sent flying backwards, twisting his body to affect the airflow around him and flip himself onto his feet right as he met the ground. As he slid backwards, he saw the blurring form of his assailant approaching him. Knowing from experience what would happen if he tried to dodge regularly, he swung his right fist straight up, impacting the blur right in the sternum. Causing the attacker to cough and hit the ceiling of the building.

 

Taking the moment’s break, he made, the Ex-Gremory caught his breath and straightened out, wincing dramatically as the assailant hit the ground while wheezing.

 

“Ahhh. Sorry Sairaorg! You good?” He asked his cousin and current training partner, getting a wheezing groan and an unsavory hand gesture.

 

Naruto chuckled and shook his head while walking over, helping his cousin onto his feet and keeping him steady.

 

“I think that’s enough for today, how about you?” Naruto asked.

 

“Yeah...” Sairaorg coughed lightly “You haven’t hit me that hard in a while” He pointed out while chuckling slightly.

 

As they both caught their breath and straightened their posture. They saw Tsunade walking into the training arena with a scowl on her face. The 17-year-old medic, in question, had very large breasts which was placed on full display by the grey kimono-like blouse she was wearing. She wore dark blue yoga pants and heeled sandals. And though usually she had a calm or pleasant look on her face, right now all that she had was an annoyed scowl as she stomped over to them.

 

“How the hell did you two idiots cause this much damage?” She asked angrily “If I remember correctly, the two of you agreed not to use any form of magic or supernatural ability. And yet. This is how I find you two? I can tell just from looking that you both have at least 2 broken ribs, each” She huffed while glaring at the both.

 

Both males cringed slightly under her glare and shrunk down slightly. Sairaorg wore a skin-tight muscle-shirt and long jumpsuit pants. The large teen showing off his impressive physique. Naruto on the other hand had baggy, black cargo pants and a long-sleeved crimson shirt. His usual Akatsuki cloak having been shed before their sparring began. In the last three and a bit year the two males had continued to train and grow stronger. Sairaorg having been brought into the Akatsuki when Naruto was 15 and he was 17.

 

“We’re just really strong?” Sairaorg supplied helpfully while still cringing.

 

“Evidently” Tsunade scoffed before her hands began to glow an intense green.

 

Lightly tapping the two boys, they felt a rush of energy and a soothing sensation as their broken ribs healed and their various other injuries disappeared in a matter of seconds.

 

“You’ve been practicing” Naruto said appreciatively with a nod.

 

Tsunade fought down the slight blush she could feel appearing but allowed the surge of pride to continue unimpeded. Preening slightly, she smiled and nodded.

 

“Of course,~ Can’t exactly be a combat medic if I can’t heal people well” She replied.

 

Sairaorg simply just chuckled and shook his head, amazed at the effect such simple praise had on his cousin’s Bishop. Though, he also seemed to have the same effect on basically all his peerage.

 

“Now. You two should know the drill by now. Relax and take it easy for the rest of the day. A shower will help. And Sairaorg, for the _fifth_ time, having sex with Kuisha is neither relaxing, nor taking it easy.” Tsunade said while glaring at the 19-year-old “And don’t think about hiding it from me either. If I hear that you’ve done it again, I’m not healing you after your next ‘magic-allowed spar’. Understand?” She hissed dangerously.

 

“Just because you’re basically our doctor doesn’t mean you can boss me around like that” Sairaorg grouched, obviously annoyed by the order.

 

Naruto couldn’t help the small smile that appeared as Tsunade whacked the elder teen on the head while growling.

 

“Its _because_ I’m your doctor that I can boss you around. I’m just lucky that Natsumi has enough self-control to keep him in line during resting-periods” Tsunade sighed while pointing at Naruto who stared at her with a deadpan look.

 

“Where did the Tsunade that respected me, go?” He asked rhetorically.

 

“She killed herself after the fifth comminuted fracture she had to heal” Tsunade returned monotonously.

 

Naruto shrugged, knowing that she had him there. Walking over to the doors he stepped through calmly while grabbing his cloak. Placing it on with a practiced flourish. Calmly ignoring Sairaorg’s teasing about if he just practiced that move in the mirror.

 

Walking into the elevator at the other side of the room, he held the door open for Tsunade and Sairaorg to step inside. Once they walked inside, he allowed the doors to close and pressed a button. Instantly the elevator car shot up at high speed. The three Devil’s almost completely unaffected by the high speed. After about a minute of travel they could feel it slowing. Eventually coming to a stop before the doors opened.

 

What greeted the three was a large common room. Seeing Saeko and Erza cooking in the kitchen, he looked around and saw Natsumi and Kuisha approaching the three of them. Natsumi now stood at 5’9”, a few inches shorter than Naruto’s own 6’4”. She had her golden hair done up in a pony tail, behind her was 5 swaying tails. She was currently wearing a beautiful golden battle-kimono that did nothing to hide her voluptuous figure. As the two Queen’s reached them. Natsumi smiled lovingly at Naruto.

 

“Hi Naruto-sama. You two took a bit longer than usual. What was the challenge this time?” She asked curiously, expertly ignoring the couple heatedly-kissing besides them.

 

“No Magic or supernatural abilities” Naruto replied with a chuckle while going over to the table and sitting down.

 

“That must have been tough. Who won?” She asked while following him and sitting beside him.

 

“It was a tie actually. We winded each other by breaking some ribs” Sairaorg answered for her while sitting on the other side of the table.

 

“Honestly you two” Kuisha sighed with a smile “You’re making the rest of us look bad with how much you train”

 

Tsunade snorted from her position on the couch as she turned the TV on.

 

“At least Naruto-sama has hobbies other than training and sex” Natsumi rebutted with a teasing grin.

 

Kuisha felt herself twitch slightly at the dig towards her King. Meeting her eyes with Natsumi’s challengingly.

 

“At least I have him to myself~” She replied.

 

It took a great deal of self-control from Natsumi to stop herself from overreacting to her fellow Queen’s teasing.

 

“Lunch is ready!” Saeko announced while walking in.

 

The purple haired girl was simply just wearing shorts and a tube-top with an apron over the top.

 

“Hell yeah!” Sairaorg cheered as he and Naruto immediately began to dig into the food, the girls following a few moments.

 

** XXXxxxXXX **

****

Emerald green eyes lazily scanned the street as she walked through the crowd of people. Even though she knew things would be different, she still felt intrigued by the amount of differences between the cities of Europe and the City of Japan that she currently resided in. Feeling a tap on her shoulder, she turned her head and saw one of her companions looking around nervously.

 

“A-ah. M-Mistress Olivia? Why would w-we happen to be in Japan?” He asked while fretfully twisting his hands together.

 

She felt a small smile grace her features as she stopped and turned around, placing a hand on his shoulder.

 

“Relax Brother Joel. Everything will be fine~” Turning around she continued walking, feeling her companions following “And we’re here because I recently got a note from one of the Shinto Pantheon. Apparently, they would like to meet with me in Kyoto” She said in a calming tone.

 

“Brother Satoshi did tell us that they have discovered our Religion a month ago” A second companion told the first.

 

“D-do you know what they want to talk about?”

 

Olivia dragged her mouth to the left as she thought over everything they might possibly want to discuss/do once they got there.

 

“I have theories but nothing concrete” She finally answered as they continued through the crowd.

 

‘ _Though the real question is why reach out to us now? If they’ve known for over a month, then why wait?_ ’ She thought to herself as she walked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to come yell at me, here's my discord!  
> https://discord.gg/V79GQbE


	15. Christmas Omake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CHRISTMAS!!!

“So-Taichou!!!!” Was the shout of glee that awoke the sleeping 16 year old.

 

With a mild grunt of annoyance he cracked an eyelid partially open and stared at the entrance to his room, where a gleeful Sayuri stood. The teenage Wolf-spirit/Devil hybrid practically skipping over to the awakening red head. The movements and loud giggles awakening the black cat curled up next to one of his legs, its brilliant gold eyes soon glaring at Sayuri with the hatred of a thousand Sasuke’s.

 

“So-Taichouuuuuuu! Wake uppppp! Its Christmas!” She moaned in annoyance while grabbing one of his arms and playfully tugging.

 

Lazily ripping his arm out of the girls grip, he moved it over to his bedside table and slapped the top of it limply a few times; groaning tiredly in annoyance when he didn’t get a satisfactory result. Finally though, he hit the right part and a holographic display of the time appeared above the table. Purple eyes moved from the floating numbers to his still grinning Knight.

 

“Its also 6:30 in the morning” He drawled with a deadpan gaze.

 

“Yep! Now get up you lazy-bum!”

 

“I’d rather burn” He said in annoyance while trying to fall back asleep, Kuroka sauntering up the bed in her cat form and curling up on his chest.

 

“Aw! Even your cat’s trying to protect you~ Too bad!” She turned to the door and cupped her mouth “Operation: Jingle Hell!~”

 

The teen King had barely a second for his half-asleep mind to register those words before the door burst open. In a cacophony of noise, entered Tsunade, and Erza. The blonde haired girl was blowing into a party streamer while banging on a vertical drum attached to her stomach. The red haired ex-Demon on the other hand was loudly banging two symbols together. Finally, the silver haired ring-leader of all this had pulled out a trumpet and started playing it loudly directly next to Naruto’s ear.

 

With a strangled yelp, the teen jumped while accidently moving to the left, not only sending Kuroka into the air but also causing him to shoot off the bed and roll along the ground after hitting the corner of his springy mattress. As his ears stopped ringing, the sound of titters and giggles entered his ears. Sitting up, the King saw his Knight, Bishop, and Pawn x2 nearly doubled over on themselves trying to withhold their laughter; though Erza seemed slightly less amused than the other two.

 

“Alright, I’m up. I’m up” He grunted while standing up, revealing his slightly scarred but also _ripped_ abdomen to the three girls who began to openly stare and drool lightly.

 

“Master, you seem very annoyed. Sayuri-san and Tsunade-san told me that this was a common tradition among Devils but I didn’t realize you found it aggravating. Forgive me” Erza apologized while bowing.

 

Naruto, meanwhile, turned his head with an almost audible cracking sound towards the two girls in question. The two teens, despite their best efforts, could feel a nervous sweat beginning to break-out.

 

“So, this is a tradition among Devils, huh?”

 

“My Wolf-spirit heritage lets me see the future and sometimes I get confused?” Sayuri weakly offered while trying to futilely hide the trumpet behind her back.

 

The red heads mind began to whirl and grind with ideas for payback and revenge. Though after barely a moment, he found that the best solution, was also the easiest and most efficient.

 

“yeaaaaah, no. Erza, they lied to you so that you would join them in this little prank” The satisfaction at seeing Tsunade and Sayuri pale was both grand and deserving, in Naruto’s own, humble opinion.

 

“You…tricked me? Into playing a prank on Master Naruto?” Erza whispered while settling a glare on the two.

 

“eh heh. No?” And with her two cents added, Tsunade took off down the hallway, Sayuri hot on her tail with Erza chasing the two while maniacally swinging a sword around.

 

Feeling a soft, furry creature winding its way around his legs; Naruto looked down to stare at Kuroka.

 

“You’re not going to be able to fall asleep again. Are you?” She questioned humorously.

 

The 16 year old let out a loud exhale and faceplanted onto his bed, as if to prove her wrong.

 

** XXXxxxXXX **

****

Unfortunately for Naruto though, Kuroka had been correct. And so, the teen found himself walking into the kitchen in pajama pants and a loose singlet not even a full 10 minutes later, looking like he hadn’t slept in days.

 

“Oh! Naruto-sama! You’re awake!” Natsumi said happily from in front of the stove, wearing a simple combination of short shorts, a loose button-up shirt and an apron over the top.

 

Looking around, he noticed that, other than Natsumi, there was also Esdeath, Saeko, Rossweisse and Erza. Sayuri and Tsunade were tied up and gagged in the corner furthest from the Christmas tree. Nodding to Natsumi, as if to prove that he was indeed awake, he wordlessly moved over slightly so that Esdeath could sit next to him on the chair. The icy-blue haired teen made her way over sleepily and plopped down next to him, instantly leaning on him and sighing in relief as her paler than usual skin slowly began to tone. See, as Esdeath grew stronger, so too did her Yuka-Onna powers effect her body. So when it was especially cold at night (Like it had been, if the heavy snow outside was any indication) she often woke up in a state similar to this. She had often been compared to a lizard when Tsunade explained it, and though the ice user took offense to the comparison, it was apt.

 

“I’m sorry Master Naruto. I should have realized they were pulling a trick on me” Erza apologized while bowing.

 

“So _that_ was that maou-awful sound that woke me up” Rossweisse grumbled, with Saeko nodding in agreement.

 

“It’s fine Erza, at least now you know” He said, finishing with a yawn.

 

“Don’t fall asleep just yet, Naruto-sama~ Cause breakfast is ready” Natsumi announced while walking in with multiple plates balanced along her arms.

 

As she walked around and gave each member of the Peerage their breakfast, she smiled and wished them a Merry Christmas. Once she reached Naruto, he waited for her to place the plate down before looking up at her when she didn’t with a confused expression.

 

“Not until you do as the apron says~” She says in a sing-song voice, showing off her good mood.

 

Panning his eyes down to the apron, he deadpanned at the words written in sparkly pink on the white fabric.

 

**Kiss the Chef**

 

With a good natured and dramatic sigh and roll of his eyes, he leant up as she leant down and kissed her briefly before smiling thankfully as she placed the food down in front of him. After giving Esdeath her food and sitting down with a plate herself, they all began eating in comfortable silence. The silence was then broken by the muffled yells of the two girls in the corner, who were looking at the food hopefully. Looking at the table of girls the young King let a teasing smile adorn his features.

 

“So, who reckons we should wait until Midnight to open presents?”

 

Immediately all the girls at the table nodded with faux-serious expressions and breakfast continued, this time accompanied by the anime-style tears of Tsunade and Sayuri.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to come and yell at me, here's my Discord!  
> https://discord.gg/V79GQbE
> 
> Also, i wrote this in an hour and i realize its past christmas but thats cause i wrote this for FF.net  
> Sorry!

**Author's Note:**

> So this is being uploaded from FF.net. i apologise if this is trash but i am trying to get better.
> 
> also if you want to yell at me for whatever reason, heres my discord.  
> https://discord.gg/V79GQbE


End file.
